


The Life We Knew

by LeyaBell



Series: For The Greater Good [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore, Memory Charms, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Vampires, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyaBell/pseuds/LeyaBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore seems to have succeeded, Harry Potter is the Chosen One and nobody remembers the truth. But maybe he should have kept a closer eye on the key he used to lock the memories away because Miranda is out for revenge.</p><p>The main part of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I just finished the first chapter of this story a few days ago but didn't want to wait until Monday to post it so you can now accompany Miranda and co. on their journey to the truth! 
> 
> For everyone coming from The Great Scheme, welcome back. For everyone new around here I would suggest reading The Great Scheme first.
> 
> But without further ado, onwards! Enjoy!

Everything around her was hazy. She couldn’t see properly and her head was spinning. The only thought currently in her head was _thirst_.

Breaking out of her daze she noticed the door being opened. Something was thrust inside her cell. It smelled _good_. The rich smell of the blood oozing out of the large gashes on the others back was entrancing. Too fast for the human eye to catch properly she lunged forward and started to lap up the sweet blood, sucking the live out of the man before her.

~

The fog around her thoughts had lifted as soon as she was finished with her meal. Looking down at the bloodless corpse she recognized the prison uniform of Azkaban. Turning the corpse around with her bare foot she looked him in the face. _Why did they see the need to get rid of you, mmh? Well, your loss, my gain_. Chuckling softly to herself she backed away into a corner as she listened to the guards approaching. They weren’t alone.

 _Ah, that’s why they decided to feed me…_ The sound of metal against metal stopped her musings as she had to flatten herself against the wall to escape the sunlight streaming in through the now wide open door.

Silhouetted against the sunlight was a portly little man with a bowler hat on. The guards were a step behind flanking him. _‘Jacobson is on his left and Nakano on his right.‘_ Her mind supplied helpfully. Both of them were drenched in the scent of lavender, well at least for her sensitive nose. After Jacobson closed the door behind them he barked: “Seven! Are you sane enough for a little talk?” The tall blond man sneered down at her.

“It does not seem like I have that much of a choice, do I?” Miranda answered. Her voice was rough from disuse. _How long has it been since I talked to someone out loud?_ After arriving she had screamed and cried for her parents to save her, to take her home. But they never came. The only ones following her cries were the guards who told her to shut up and her cell neighbours who tried to comfort the frightened little girl.

The stranger cleared his throat and Miranda focused on him. Without the sunlight blinding her she saw that the bowler on his head was lime green under which she could make out grey hair. He was clad in an expensive looking traveling cloak and a pinstriped suit.

“Ah well, you see… My name is Cornelius Fudge, I am the British Minister for Magic.”

Miranda could just stare at him. _What the hell?_

At her blank look he started to explain: “Ah yes, I forgot. As the only British Original at this time you fall under my jurisdiction and, ah well, I came to you with a proposition.”

“A proposition _Minister_? And what would that be?” She didn’t want to admit it, but she was intrigued. The Minister for Magic came to her with a proposal?

Glancing at the guards behind him he lowered his voice to a whisper. “We have a _situation_ back home and I am afraid we are in need of your… _abilities_.”

“And what’s in it for me? You could not possibly believe I would do anything for free, especially not for the people who put me in this place, could you?” Miranda emphasized her point by holding up her wrists and showing off the heavy iron shackles around them. She couldn’t help but smirk as the Minister began to squirm under her calculating gaze.

“No… I am willing to offer you something, only if you are successful of course.”

“And what would that be?” Mentally Miranda could only wonder how this man ever became Minister. If he had any charisma he hid it well.

Fudge turned around and spoke now to the two guards. “This is a very delicate situation so I would like it for you to leave us alone for a moment?” He spoke with a confidence in his voice that Miranda was sure he did not really possess.

Jacobson’s face had become an unhealthy shade of red and he started spluttering: “What?! No! We can’t leave you here with this… this _thing_!” Nakano elbowed him in the ribs, whispered a “Shut up!” to him and dragged Jacobson out of the cell.

Fudge turned around again and started speaking in a low voice: “As I said, the Ministry needs your help. One of our high security prisoners fled a week ago. From Azkaban. The guards are no closer to finding him then they were a few days ago. We already involved the muggles but…”

“And now you want me to find him? How come?”

“Ah well, you see… The escapee was a follower of _You-Know-Who_ and he is after our Saviour. We are done following Black around, we need to protect Harry Potter first.” Fudge seemed to think he had explained enough because he was now looking at Miranda expectantly.

Thinking about everything Fudge had told her so far, there was only one thing that would make her useful to him. “… You want my help with the dementors, am I right?”

After a short nod Fudge spoke again. “We want to station them at Hogwarts. But we can’t do that if we do not have complete control over them, it would be too dangerous. Even with the amulet a normal wizard’s control only goes so far…”

“… What’s in it for me? Surely you cannot believe I would do such a thing out of _the goodness of my heart_?” Miranda couldn’t help but sneer the last words.

“Freedom.”

Miranda had to do a double take. _Did he just promise me my freedom?!_

“I beg your pardon Minister? You want me to protect your… _Saviour_ and catch your little prisoner and you will give me my freedom? Somehow I find that hard to believe.” Miranda dared not to hope that it would be that simple, that she would be legally able to find her parents and set everything right again. _There has to be a catch._

“Well, you will have to catch Black and that in one year, I can give you no longer than that. And you will have to follow a cover-story about your background… Can’t have anyone know just _what_ you really are now, can we?” Fudge wasn’t meeting her eyes but he hadn’t done that the whole time he had been in the cell.

 _It could be a trap… But I have nothing to lose, have I? And I bet Fudge knows that as well as I do._ Fudge observed the girl before him. It seemed as if all the fight she had displayed earlier had left her. Her eyes were a dull brown and she looked way older than the 17 years that she really was. The dark brown hair was long and caked with dirt. The rags the inmates wore were simple black sleeveless jumpsuits that looked as if they had not been washed in ages. The feet bare and dirty. He would not even start on the smell in the little cell.

“I’ll do it.” The answer was so quiet that he nearly missed it but he couldn’t help but feel relieved but also a little apprehensive at the same time. He was putting more than just his career on the line by letting a vampire, no less an Original, loose on Britain alongside a mass murderer.

As Fudge began to have slight misgivings about his own plan he missed the determined look on Miranda’s face. _I will make you pay for what you did Dumbledore, mark my words._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get back to my normal updating schedule (hopefully every Monday) I give you now the second chapter. A little bit of information on Miranda's curren location.
> 
> And as I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I do not own the world of Harry Potter. What I do own are some of the original characters and the idea for this little story.
> 
> But now, onwards! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and I wanted to thank http://fantasynamegenerators.com/ for all the names I was to lazy to come up with!

Charlie heaved a sigh of relieve as he sat down on the couch in his hut. Family holidays were always more taxing than relaxing. He had had to leave early, only two weeks into the holiday because he hadn’t managed to get more leave. Well, to be fair, he hadn’t even tried.

_Two more weeks of mom’s nagging and I would have offed myself_. Molly always tried to get him to come back to Britain and get a _real_ job. Glancing at the clock over his fireplace, Charlie was happy to find that he still had the rest of this Sunday off and would only have to start working again tomorrow.

Getting up and walking over to the bathroom he decided to take a nice hot bath and cook himself some nice dinner afterwards.

~

After he had put away the now once more clean dishes he heard an owl in front of his living room window. Making his way through the short hallway into the living room and over to the large window he opened it and the owl flew inside and landed on the back of his couch.

“Hello there, what do you have for me?” Petting the birds beautiful plumage he was able to untie the note on its outstretched leg.

> _Mr. Weasley,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well and you enjoyed your holiday. I want you to come to my office tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock, a situation has arisen during your leave that needs your full attention._
> 
> _Sincerely_
> 
> _Octavian Dalca_

Charlie could only stare at the letter. What could be in need of his attention? He had only been here for two years. Still a child in the eyes of the other handlers.

The owl nipping at his fingers got him out of his musings and he penned a quick affirmation that he would attend and the owl was off again.

_It will not do to fret over it; tomorrow I will see what he needs me to do_. With that thought he grabbed one of his favourite books _‘Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them’_ and made his way into the bedroom.

He loved reading about all the different creatures in existence. It had always been his dream to study Magizoology. But that would have cost money his family didn’t have so he hadn’t even told them about it. Instead he had gone job hunting and found the reserve. It was close enough to what he wanted to do and Charlie was planning on saving up to study at the only magical university in Europe. _I will need a lot of money for that, but one can dream._

And being away from home and consequently away from his overbearing mother was a rather positive side-effect.

~

Waking up the next morning Charlie realised that he had fallen asleep while reading. Stretching on his way to the bathroom he also realised that he still wore the same clothes as yesterday. Grabbing his robust handler uniform he showered quickly. Tying his long hair back he made his way into the kitchen for a quick breakfast before going into the backyard of his little hut, grabbing his broom and flying to the administrative building on the edge of the reserve.

~

“Come in.”

The voice of the manager of the dragon sanctuary, Octavian Dalca, answered immediately after Charlie had knocked on his office door. Opening the door he took a step inside and froze at the sight before him. In one of the visitor chairs sat none other than Cornelius Fudge, current Minister for Magic.

“Stop gaping Weasley and take a seat. Close the door.” Dalca’s rough voice brought him back to the situation at hand.

Nodding in greeting at Fudge he turned a questioning look at Dalca. “Sir?”

“Weasley, what do you know about the history of this reserve?”

“Ah, it was founded, I think, 1750? After Clause 73 was included in the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy. Now we are the biggest reserve in the world and the only one that accommodates not only national but also international dragons.” Charlie thought himself lucky that he had read about that particular time just last night.

Dalca looked a little taken aback but then turned a smug smile at the Minister who was openly gaping at Charlie.

“It seems Mr. Dalca was not overstating your knowledge Mr. Weasley. You really are just the man we are looking for.” Charlie turned and looked at Fudge. _What do they want me to do?_

“Minister, I don’t understand-“

“All in due time Mr. Weasley. First we need a vow of secrecy from you, that nothing you will now hear will leave this room.” Charlie’s curiosity was peaked so without much thought he nodded.

Clasping the outstretched hand of Fudge Charlie watched Dalca pointing his wand at them. “Do you, Charles Weasley, vow to not speak of anything you will now hear to any person not already in the know?”

“On my magic I swear to not speak of anything I will now hear to any person not already in the know.” After Charlie had finished a small thread of light left the tip of Dalca’s wand and wrapped itself around the clasped hands. Even though it looked similar to the Unbreakable Vow, a vow of secrecy literally disables you to speak about something with a person not previously agreed on.

“Ah well. Now that that is out of the way; Mr. Dalca would you please explain to young Mr. Weasley what he doesn’t know about the sanctuary?”

“Certainly Minister. Weasley, you have stated correctly that we are the only reserve that also accommodates dragon species from other countries. That is the official reason why we employ handlers from all of the countries we currently have dragons from. But the truth is the dragons are here because the handlers are.” At Charlie’s blank look he continued.

“You could consider the dragons as well as the handlers to be guards. Don’t think we do not really care about our dragons. We are for all purposes a dragon sanctuary first, but that’s not all that we are. In the middle of the reserve, directly in the valley of spring, you can find an abandoned building.” Dalca stopped his explanation to get up and walk over to the filing cabinet in far corner of the room. He took out a large piece of parchment and unfolded it on his desk.

Charlie immediately recognised the reserve and found the aforementioned Valley of Spring. “Around the building you can find a large field of lavender, in full bloom the whole year. That’s where the valley got its name from. The dragons are guarding, unknowingly to them, this building. Or rather what’s inside the building-“

Suddenly Fudge interrupted Dalca with a scowl on his face. “Mr. Dalca! I do not have time for you to beat around the bush! Get on with it, I’m running on a schedule!”

Charlie could only observe the glares that flew between the two older men. Then Dalca huffed once and with a look of defeat started his explanation again. “The building isn’t abandoned. It contains seven prisoners. Those seven come from all over the world. The last one was brought to us on the fifth of November 1981. They are the Seven Original Vampires of our time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a new chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> If you have any questions about something I mentioned, feel free to ask. I will either give you a direct response (if it isn't contained in a later chapter) or maybe I will include the explanation in a chapter.
> 
> The longer the story continues the more you will notice the difference between Canon and this story (Severus age and parentage for example) and it will be nearly impossible not to make the characters OOC. Well, this is a fanfiction and I am not J. K. Rowling so I wouldn't be able to write the characters perfectly anyway so, bleh...
> 
> But now, without further ado, onwards!

_Vampires_. That was all that Charlie could remember from the meeting the day before. _There is a prison for Vampires right next door._ He also faintly recalled them telling him about the purpose of the guards (“One handler of each nation we currently have a prisoner from. You are one of those.”). His ‘cover-dragon’ was the British Shortwing.

He made his way slowly towards the stairs. They had told him to meet them in one of the cellar rooms, so that was where he was currently headed. In front of one of the rooms stood Nils Jacobson; a dragon handler from Norway.

“Ah Weasley, so did they finally let you in on the big bad secret?” The tall blond gave him a smirk.

“You could say that. Will you let me in or will I have to give you a secret handshake or something?” He did not like Jacobson, never had. He was arrogant and extremely full of himself. He reminded him of the Malfoys interestingly enough and Weasleys and Malfoys just did not mix well.

Jacobson rolled his eyes but stepped away from the door. Charlie knocked on it and after receiving a short “Come in” he did just that.

The room had a surprising charming character. It was rather light inside even without windows and the furniture was thrown together living room furnishings; maybe leftovers from former handlers.

On a red couch in front of a fireplace sat the Minister himself. He was drinking a cup of tea and talking to the young woman next to him. He had never seen her before so she couldn’t be one of the handlers. Maybe she had come together with the minister. Her hair was a dark brown that could be mistaken for black and her face possessed a delicate bone structure with high cheekbones. Her nose was a little larger but fit well into her face.

She seemed to feel his gaze on her because she looked up and he could see her eyes were a dark hazel colour. Now the Minister had noticed him as well.

“Mr. Weasley, glad you could make it. I imagine we shocked you somewhat yesterday, yes?”

The Minister waved him into the blue armchair across from him and motioned for him to fix himself a cup of tea.

“Now Mr. Weasley, I hope you still remember some of the things we told you yesterday. I assure you we can speak openly inside this room.” With that Charlie looked at the unfamiliar woman opposite him. The Minister saw his gaze and seemed to remember that they weren’t alone in the room.

“Ah yes, I forgot. Mr. Weasley, this is Miranda McKinnon. Ms McKinnon, this is Charles Weasley.” They nodded at each other politely before Miranda turned to Fudge with a raised eyebrow.

“McKinnon, Minister? I guess that has something to do with your… _plan_?” “

You would be correct there. But I think firstly Charles here needs to know all the facts. I hope you don’t mind me calling you Charles?” While talking Fudge had grabbed into his briefcase and had taken out to folders.

“No it’s alright Minister. So what do I need to know now?” Fudge started to fidget in his seat and it took some time before he spoke again. Miranda was trying to hide her smirk behind her teacup and Charlie was just confused.

“Charles, I think you heard the news about the breakout?” As Charlie nodded Fudge continued. “Well, then I think you understand that we need to do anything to catch Black but also keeping everyone safe. Especially Harry Potter; he is currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron after an incident with a family member. I would have sent him back normally, but I think he is safer in the company of other wizards…” Fudge seemed to become aware of his rambling as he stopped talking and thought about what to say next.

“We told you yesterday that you were also supposed to become a guard here after finishing your third year at the reserve. So I think you have already pieced together that there is a British Original. That’s why you are here. You will begin your guard duty early and accompany Miranda back to Britain.” That statement was followed by silence. Miranda continued sipping on her tea and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary and Fudge was looking relieved and concerned at the same time.

But Charlie was looking from Fudge to Miranda and back again. His head was spinning. _Is he really saying what I think he is saying? That girl… She is one of them?! She is a fucking Original Vampire and he wants ME to keep an eye on her?! In BRITAIN?!_

“Cornelius, I think you broke him.” Hearing the smooth voice of the Vampire brought him back to reality. But the only thing he thought himself capable of right now was to continue staring and hoping one of the two would start to elaborate.

~

Miranda had a hard time to stop herself from laughing. She could understand that Charles Weasley was shocked at the revelation but his reaction was just too funny.

Fudge cleared his throat. “Ahem, yes, I see you understand. Miranda, the story is in those folders. You will have to excuse me; I need to catch the next portkey-chain back. You will take the one in the morning. I will see both of you again on the twelfth of August. ” With that the Minister made to get up and walk out of the room but the incredulous look on Miranda’s face stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Cornelius, you mean to tell me that you booked us in on the portkey-chain to Britain first thing in the _morning_?! And how do you propose I am going to survive that?” The incredulous expression had morphed into anger and she was now glaring openly at Fudge. If looks could kill the Minister would not be standing anymore. He had gone white in the face as he listened to her speak.

“Ah… I-I-I am terribly sorry about that… It seemed I didn’t… think. Maybe with a heavy cloak? You will only travel indoors so that should be enough, right?” You could see the cold sweat rolling down Fudge’s face and Miranda had to compose herself to not make him her next meal. _His fear is even drenching out the scent of his lavender-soap… Maybe the potion isn’t as effective as it should be?_

“For your sake I hope that it is Cornelius. But you forgot something, did you not?” She held her hand, palm up, in front of him. It took Fudge sometime to remember but then he took out the dark red potion from his briefcase and handed it to her. Miranda was impressed how little his hands were shaking. With a short nod into Fudge’s general direction she opened the vial and drank the thirst-repressing potion quickly.

~

Charlie had observed the argument and was now even more convinced that this was a very very bad idea. _Sirius Black cannot be so bad that it justifies all of this!_ Turning wary eyes on Miranda he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “What did just happen?!”

Miranda blinked owlishly at him. She looked at him like she could not believe he had actually not understood what the little argument had been about. “I thought the Minister had a talk with you yesterday? And you actually visited a school when you were younger, yes? I had picked you for someone smarter as you seemed to have figured out what I am without Cornelius having to actually say it out loud; that old coward.”

Finding his Gryffindor-courage somewhere deep down he answered. “I had a talk with the Minister yesterday, and yes, of course I went to school. But do you think I was able to grasp anything of what they told me after they revealed that my neighbours are _bloody Vampires?!_ ” He was shouting at the end and after realising that he stared in fear at the creature in front of him. But instead of attacking him or even shouting back, Miranda just started laughing. Charlie felt really strange but suddenly he felt laughter bubbling up and he joined in, their laughter dispersing the tension in the room.

~

After both of them had calmed down and had a fresh cup of tea in front of them again, Miranda broke the comfortable silence between them.

“To ease your mind, I will not suddenly attack and kill you. That’s what the potion you saw me take earlier is for. Though you should have recognised it if you are not a complete failure at potions. And the matter with the portkeys, well our dear Cornelius didn’t remember the fact that I cannot stand sunlight but still booked us in on the portkey-chain tomorrow morning.”

“My marks in potions weren’t that bad but not good enough for me to continue with the N.E.W.T.-level class. And the sunlight bit makes sense. Even though anything else I know about vampires seems to be utter rubbish. I don’t even know what an Original really is… I mean, are you born this way? Why are there only seven? And-“ Miranda held up one hand to stop the tumble of questions Charlie had started. He quieted immediately, still a little wary of the vampire’s powers.

“I will answer your questions, all in due time, I promise. But for now I will just give you the basics. We need to go over the cover-story the Minister provided us with before we start our journey. Outside this room we will need to play it to perfection and I can guarantee you I will not let you mess this up.” Charlie nodded but said nothing so Miranda drained her cup and started explaining.

“You are right about thinking that you don’t know everything about vampires and the Minister told me that they prevent the existence of the Originals from becoming public knowledge. Where to start… Ah yes. Again you are correct about assuming we are born vampires, the only ones. There can only ever be seven Originals at the same time. As soon as one of us dies, somewhere another one is born if the conditions are met.” Seeing Charlies confused expression Miranda decided he needed an example.

“You could describe us as reincarnations. I don’t know exactly how and when my previous life ended, but now my birthday is the 18th of November 1975. An Original Vampire can only ever be reincarnated into a magical child born under a total lunar eclipse; the blood moon. That’s how they are able to find us. They take us away from our families and lock us up. Nobody knew I existed so they didn’t find me until I was nearly six years old. You’re still with me?”

Charlie could only stare at her. Again. He knew that there was still a lot to learn for him but that he had had no idea about all of that… To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement.

Miranda waited a few minutes to let Charlie come to terms with all of what he just heard before continuing. “Nobody really knows how the reincarnation works. An Original Vampire has no soul. And that is the reason why Fudge wants me back in Britain. He wants to station the Dementors at Hogwarts and who would be better to keep them in line then the desperate little Vampire who is immune to their attacks because she has no soul, which could be sucked out, in the first place…

“I think that was enough about the real me for today. The only thing you need to remember is that you should keep lavender away from me, so stop using that disgusting soap that the reserve provides you with. Now we should take a look into those folders and see what we are going to have to deal with, shall we?”

Handing Charlie his folder Miranda grabbed hers and both of them began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the next chapter!  
> It did not go quite the way I wanted it to go, but sometimes stories just write themselves but I hope to get back to what I had planned in the next chapter. I finished this chapter late last night and had to proof-read today after only three hours of sleep and a busy day at work, but I hope I didn't miss to many mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“I hope you are all packed?” That was how Dalca greeted Charlie as he opened the door to his darkened office. The sun was already up and so they had to black out the windows for Miranda. Nevertheless she was pressed into a corner, a heavy black travelling cloak wrapped tightly around her.

“Yeah, I am all set. Though this outfit the Minister left behind for me to wear is a little bit… weird.” Charlie tugged at the high collar of his black uniform. He still held his travelling cloak over his arm. The uniform could remind someone of the uniform of a page boy, only black instead of red.

Miranda chose this time to peer at him from under her hood. “Well you need to look like my bodyguard so you need to wear some kind of uniform. You should wear that cloak by the way, it would look even stranger if you are completely visible and are accompanied by a mysterious cloaked person. And we will hopefully not have to answer any unwanted questions because everybody will be scared of us.” Charlie was thankfull that the following chuckles only sounded slightly insane. _She has been locked up for the past twelve years, the knowledge of her former lives shoved inside her head but not accessible and only Jacobson for company. You wouldn’t be completely sane either._

Stepping up to the big fireplace at the far wall of the office, now properly wearing his cloak, Charlie reached for the floopowder. The hearth was big enough for both of them to floo together to the Romanian Ministry. There portkey-chain would start there in one hour, plenty of time for them to send their luggage of with some eagles.

“This is goodbye for a long time now Weasley. You did a good job the last two years. Hopefully you will decide to come back someday.” Dalca gave Charlie a firm handshake and nodded politely at Miranda. Then they stepped into the fireplace and with a “Bucharest; Ministry for Magic, International Travel!” they were off to start their journey.

~

They stepped out of a white fireplace into a medium sized room which walls were lined with similar fireplaces, in between each fireplace were white stone columns on which one could find a name plate. Looking to their right Charlie could read “Dragon Sanctuary – Octavian Dalca, Office”. They were in the private floo room of the ministry, only other official buildings and the richest families were connected to it. Gazing around he noticed that Miranda had already started to walk to the door and hurried to follow her.

“We need to get the luggage on the way first. Than we can go and look for the Portkey Office.” Charlie murmured as he finally caught up to her. With a barely visible nod from Miranda they turned left and followed the sign reading “Luggage Office”.

~

The room they entered was divided in half. On the right hand side you received your luggage after your chosen form of travel and on the left hand side you could send it off. Walking to the left side and to the only free counter, Miranda stayed back as Charlie enlarged his old Hogwarts trunk and placed it on the table next to the counter. A little witch came bustling over to them and shook Charlie’s hand with both of hers.

“Hello dear, my name is Mariana Funar and I will be looking through your stuff today!” While laughing about her own joke she stepped around the table on the other side and took some dragon hide gloves out of her pocket. She motioned for Charlie to open the lid and to then step aside. Charlie stepped back to Miranda who had taken down her hood as the whole department was windowless and therefore she wasn’t in fear of burning.

Seeing her look interestingly into the trunk the little witch frowned at her and said in a surprising stern voice “Excuse me miss?! It is none of your business what is inside this trunk. Please move back a few steps and wait for your turn!”

Miranda looked a little taken aback before smiling at the woman “Oh, we are travelling together, my clothes and other things are in this trunk too.”At this the woman turned her look to Charlie who just nodded and smiled at her too.

“Ah, then I apologise for sounding so unfriendly, but the brazenness of some people…” Trailing off she started to systematically dig through their clothes and some books and knickknacks from the souvenir shop at the reserve. The trunk had been prepacked by the Ministry and Fudge had told them the contents. They would be portraying a traveling couple on their way back home, so they had the obligatory dirty laundry and souvenirs in their trunk along with some fresh unused clothing they would be using when they were back in Britain. They would arrive too late to go shopping and had a meeting with the Minister the day following their arrival.

“Uh, I see you were visiting the dragon reserve? Did you meet Ramona Funar by any chance? She is my cousin you know? We never understood why she would want to risk her life everyday but the offer came from the Ministry directly and she couldn’t refuse that, could she? Anyway, lovely time to visit the reserve, all the little hatchlings…” Making the appropriate noises in the right places Charlie let his thoughts wander back to their talk yesterday. He had reviewed his story one last time shortly before leaving his hut. He would act as a bodyguard-turned-lover to the McKinnon-heiress. He had stopped working for the reserve after seeing a fellow handler being killed in front of him. Bastian Berger really had died in Germany at the claws of a German Flamefang but Charlie had been sleeping soundly in his hut at that time and had never even met the man. But Charlie, now alone in Germany, found employment with the McKinnons fast and after the death of Miranda’s parents had taken her to Britain to claim her inheritance.

Miranda had been home-schooled so she had finished her education a little early. Being from a branch family of the McKinnons she would have had no claim to the title, but as Marlene McKinnon had been killed, Miranda’s family became the main one. So they had stayed at the old family home until one of Miranda’s experiments went wrong. Charlie had been in Egypt as it happened and had taken her on a trip to Romania to his old reserve while the Ministry organised the clean-up.

“Well, it seems everything in your trunk is what it’s supposed to be, it will arrive in time with you in London. Here is your receipt and I wish you a nice journey!” The happy little witch brought him out of his thoughts and he took the offered piece of parchment and left the office together with Miranda. They walked down yet another hallway until they reached a large door with a sign reading “International Portkey Travel – Leaving”. Stepping through the double doors they found themselves in front of another row of counters.

“Is it going to be like that in every country? Now I know why we aren’t scheduled to arrive before 5pm.” Charlie grumbled. This time they had to wait until someone had time for them. After an old couple from France hat finally understood what the teller was trying to explain to them it was their turn. Again Charlie stepped forward and Miranda stayed in his shadow. The exhausted looking wizard regarded them with a weary but hopeful expression as he said “Last name please?”

Charlie smiled and said “Weasley. We are here for the 9am portkey-chain to London.” The weary expression vanished from the older man’s face and he smiled back at them before looking through a stack of parchment on his small desk. _He seems to be happy that someone is finally speaking the same language as him. Well, I am glad that English is the official language in all the international travelling institutions._

“Ah, here it is. Weasley, Charles plus one. I assume that would be the lady behind you, yes?” The teller gave him a questioning look and Charlie nodded while following an impulse and grabbing Miranda around the waist and drawing her closer to his side. He felt her stiffening at the sudden contact but she soon relaxed and leaned into him while giving the teller a smile.

The man gave a short nod and opened a drawer at his desk. He took out two small stone rectangles and handed them over. On it were their names respectively and the information on the next portkey in their chain they would take. Right now it said “From Bucharest, Romania to Budapest, Hungary. Red scarf. 9am.”

“Alright, know you just need to step through the door over there and wait in the sitting room. There is a large board with all the leaving portkey-chains. You can enter the leaving room as soon as your chain lights up green and your tickets respond. Have a nice journey.” The teller pointed to a door on the wall behind them and focused on the next wizard in the line. Miranda and Charlie made their way over and through the door. They sat down on couch in front of the board the wizard had told them about. They still had twenty minutes left before their portkey was ready so they settled in to the first wait for the day.

~

Their journey had been uneventful until they arrived at Frankfurt, Germany. While in every other country there was only one leaving and one arriving room, both connected via a waiting room, not so in Frankfurt. They had arrived at the European Centre for International Travel at 3pm and had gone in search for their leaving room. This information was not given on their tickets and they were a little lost in the large modern building. Their search was even more complicated due to the fact that the architect had been very fond of large windows and a very open structure so there was sunlight everywhere.

By 4pm they finally found an information desk and had been sent into the proper direction. Miranda and Charlie were both thoroughly annoyed by now. There mood wasn’t improved asthey barely made it in time for their last portkey.

~

Charlie heaved a sigh of relief as the portkey deposited them in the British Ministry. Leaving the arriving room as fast as they could they made their way through a dimmed hallway to get their luggage. Finally out of the sunlight again Miranda left her hood down. A good decision because as they reached the luggage office her terrifying scowl, which reminded Charlie of his old potions professor strangely enough, made a few wizards jump out of their way and they managed to get the trunk in under fifteen minutes.

Charley groaned as they reached the lifts and realised that they had arrived at closing time and it seemed the whole ministry wanted to leave at once so the lifts didn’t even reach the upper floor before returning to the atrium. “I am glad when I can fall into bed and don’t have to get up for at least a week.”

Miranda chuckled “Well darling, you know we have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9am, right? But don't worry; I will wake you up in time for you to get ready.” Charlie didn’t give her a proper answer, instead he only groaned louder.

Finally an elevator arrived and they could make their way down and into the atrium. Miranda looked around curiously. Forgotten was her bad mood as she saw the beautiful green tiled hall with the large fountain in the centre and the seemingly endless rows of fireplaces.

“Wow, this really looks amazing, we didn’t get to see much of the other ministries, but this is really beautiful!” Charlie smiled fondly at her before catching himself and gesturing her over to the fireplaces.

The fireplace was big enough for both of them so they both stepped into it and with Charlie shouting “The Leaky Cauldron!” they were off again.

~

As soon as Miranda stepped out of the hearth and looked around the dingy room, her subconscious supplied her with pictures of this place from times her former selves had seen it. It had once been a clean, airy and friendly looking tavern, now it was nothing more than a place where everyone seemed to be welcome, no matter their intentions.

If Charlie had seen her stumbling he didn’t mention it as they made their way over to the bar. A toothless, wizened man smiled as soon as he saw Charlie. “Charlie Weasley! It’s been some time! The Minister told me all about your little adventure!” With that he turned to Miranda. “I don’t want you experimenting in your room, are we clear? I don’t fancy you burning it to the ground, too.” Without waiting for a response from either of them he grabbed a key from a board behind the counter and walked in the direction of the staircase.

Charlie and Miranda could only follow Tom upstairs. Miranda was impressed, as dingy as the bar downstairs had been, as clean seemed to be the other floors. Tom stopped in front of a door with the number fifteen on it. It was directly across from a door with the number eleven. “You have room number fifteen. If you need anything just pull the cord next to the door. Do you want to eat dinner downstairs?”

Charlie wanted nothing more than to fall into bed but his stomach chose that time to make itself heard. Tom chuckled “You know what? I will send you something up in a few minutes so you can catch an early night. See you tomorrow.” And with that he turned around and headed downstairs again.

Shaking his head Charlie opened the door to their room. It was a decent size with an adjourning bathroom and a loveseat and two armchairs in front of a fireplace which was lit despite the summer heat. Miranda looked around and then let herself fall into one of the armchairs. The sun had already left their side of the building so she did not need to worry about that for now. She took of her cloak and revealed simple black jeans and a black sweatshirt. She stared into the fire, seemingly deep in thought. Charlie followed suit but he also took of the jacket of his uniform. Underneath he wore a simply deep red t-shirt. He threw both items of clothing onto the large four poster bed before flinging himself onto it as well. He sighed in relief again. And suddenly he froze. Sitting up again he realised the bed he was currently occupying was the only one in the room. He had been fine with pretending to be Miranda’s boyfriend because with her portraying a pureblooded heiress they wouldn’t have to be very affectionate in public but unfortunately the Minister had informed Tom about that detail of their story as well and had assumed they would want to share a bed. _Dammit! I really don’t want to sleep on that loveseat, it’s far too small!_

Seeing him eye the loveseat with disdain Miranda had to laugh. “You know you can use the bed right? I don’t sleep. I meditate for a few hours but that’s it.” The relieved look on his face made Miranda laugh even harder. Charlie simply let himself fall back onto the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ever been at the Fraport in Frankfurt, Germany, you can picture Miranda and Charlie running around :D A friend of mine and I missed our bus on our way back home after a trip because we couldn't find the way to the bus stops... Ah well, hope you liked it and I would like to hear from you, every comment makes my day (especially reading them at work :D )! I think most of you can guess how Miranda and Charlie are going to get together and it's a little chliché, I know, but I like it :P
> 
> I am amazed how many people seem to like this story, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet but I make no promises that they are going to stay that way. I have a list of notes for each chapter and then they turn out as long as I feel they need to be... and sometimes my internet isn't working and I am bored so they end up being a lot longer than I estimated. Just so you know, this chapter had only one note: "Visiting the Ministry"...
> 
> Well, I hope you like it, the next chapter will be a little bit of shopping and we are going to meet our favourite black haired green eyed brat :D
> 
> But for now we will see how the meeting with the Minister goes...

He awoke to the sound of the shower running. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he wondered why it was still dark when he noticed the heavy curtains in front of the windows. The fire in the crate was the only thing lightening the room. On the small table next to the door he could see two untouched plates with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Next to them sat an empty potions vial. That was when the happenings of the previous days came crashing down and Charlie buried himself under his blankets again, hoping that by the time he woke up again everything would have been a bad dream.

“I didn’t want to wake you but I didn’t know there were now silencing charms on the bathroom. The food is still warm by the way. Eat, you will need your strength today.” The amused sounding voice of Miranda made him sit up slowly. She was wrapped in a white bath towel which colour was worryingly close to her skin tone. But what drew his attention the most, were the two iron bracelets on her wrists. Seeing his confused look Miranda explained “You didn’t think they would just let me leave without continuing to suppress my magic, did you? After the meeting today Fudge will take them off, the biggest part of my magic will then be focused on the amulet and I will be allowed control over the rest of it. I am even allowed to get my own wand.” A small but genuinely happy smile formed on her face on the thought of her very own wand, she had never owned one before after all. Shaking herself out of her memories she saw Charlie looking at her strangely.

“Get up and go take a shower, I will dress in here, you can have the bathroom.” She went over to the now again enlarged trunk, opened the lid and threw him some seemingly random clothes, all black, and made a shooing motion in the direction of the door before digging through the trunk again. Charlie thought it safest to just follow her orders and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

~

Charlie had just finished drying his hair and getting his pants on as he heard shouting from the other room, so without much thought he grabbed his wand and stormed into the bedroom. What he found was not what he had expected.

There were clothes thrown everywhere. From one look he could say they weren’t his. Not because they were skirts, dresses or blouses. No, because they were pink.Every single one of them was a shade of pink.

In the middle of the room he could see Miranda throwing everything out of the trunk and raging to herself “I will NOT wear anything PINK! Who was the person responsible for my clothes! There has to be something else in here!”

Charlie tried to imagine Miranda wearing anything even remotely colourful and it just didn’t work. He wasn’t a person who gave much on the opinion of fashion and different styles but even he knew that especially pink wasn’t her colour. He made his way back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed and presentable and hoped that Miranda would be able to find something else in the trunk.

~

Seeing Miranda sit in her towel, arms crossed, on the edge of the bed he knew that Fudge had royally messed up. The look she had given him as he told them their portkey-travel would happen during the day was nothing against the glare she was currently giving the pink monstrosities on the floor.

“There is seriously nothing besides pink in this trunk for me. The clothes aren’t that bad but I refuse to wear them in this awful colour!” She gave Charlie a look that promised pain if he wouldn’t find a way to fulfil her unspoken wish.

Charlie chuckled “You have heard of something called ‘Transfiguration’ right? Just say the word and I change the colour on anything you like to everything you like.” The chuckling was quickly replaced with a concerned “Miranda?!” as her eyes had fogged over and she had clearly spaced out. Though it only lasted a few seconds Charlie was relieved as he saw her blink and her eyes being focused on him again.

“That’s going to be annoying. You remember me telling you the other day that even though I possess the knowledge of my former lives I can’t access it? Well it seems that’s not completely true. Every time I see or hear something since arriving here yesterday, I get mini-flashbacks. It seems all the information is locked into my subconscious and I have to trigger the information somehow to get it… The only problem is that I have been imprisoned for the last two generations and maybe even part of the third so my knowledge is pretty much outdated…” Miranda was now chewing her bottom lip as she lost herself in thoughts about the new possibilities.

“I’m sure we can get you some books to freshen up your memories, but now, which colour would you prefer? We only have an hour left until the meeting and I would like to eat something before we go.” Miranda’s head shot up and after a moment she said “Dark blue I think, I will get dressed in the bathroom then.”

After Charlie had changed the chosen outfit, a knee-long business dress and a dress robe to wear over it together with some pumps, Miranda left without another word, already in thought about her believed, at least partially, lost memories being not that lost after all.

~

Stepping into the bar they immediately drew the attention of nearly every patron currently residing there. Though to be fair it weren’t that many; an old man on the small table in the right hand corner, two elderly witches at a table close to the fireplace and a middle aged man sitting at the bar already nursing some kind of drink. They could just see a small boy with black hair leave through the door that led to Diagon Alley.

They could feel the looks on them as they tried to ignore everyone and Charlie shot the man at the bar a nasty glare as he caught him staring at Miranda.

Once again standing in the fireplace together they left for the Ministry.

“You really shouldn’t look at her like that Kurtis. It’s not good for your health, the fellow with her is a Weasley and they don’t like to share, if you get what I’m saying?” Tom placed another drink in front of the man who just nodded and took a swig of it. As soon as he was finished he threw some coins on the counter and made his way over to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry as well. It was 9am, time for work.

~

Fudge’s office was exactly what Charlie had expected. It hardly held anything personal besides some pictures on the wall behind his large oak desk. There was a bookshelf filled with books and scrolls but not randomly stuffed into it, they seemed to be sorted alphabetically. Then there was the fireplace through which they had arrived to avoid the wand control in the atrium, that would not have gone over well with Miranda not having one and her magic being so clearly bound at the moment. On the wall next to the fireplace hung an empty canvas, it was the only portrait in the room. Maybe the rumours were true and the Minister really was paranoid. Or he was only annoyed by a portraits usual chatter.

They now sat at the small conference table and waited for the Minister and the other officials to arrive. Charlie decided to break the comfortable silence between them “Do you know what’s going to happen now?”

Miranda thought about this for a moment. _That’s a really good question. What is going to happen know?_ “Well, I guess we will be introduced to people and have to tell them our story, the fake one mind you, and hope they believe it. Then Fudge will tell them what he wants me to do to pay the Ministry back for the clean-up they had to do and for not locking me up and hope they don’t throw a fit over it. He then will, hopefully, get these things off of me and bind me to the amulet. And then I hope we can leave this place and don’t come back. Too many people are here and I don’t know who is brewing those repressing potions but they don’t work as well as they should.” Her voice had risen as she spoke the last sentence and Charlie could see her tensing and for the first time realised under how much pressure she had to be.

“When was the last time you… ate properly?” He asked tentatively. Focusing on Charlie Miranda took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

“A week ago? After Fudge visited me the first time they gave me something regularly but not enough to fill up my reserves and completely still my thirst. For the last twelve years I didn’t get anything besides the occasional prisoner from Azkaban that they wanted to dispose of quietly. There is a potion though – “ Their talk was interrupted with the fire in the crate flaring again and Fudge stepping out together with a woman who resembled a toad and was completely clad in pink. Suddenly both Charlie and Miranda realised who must have been the one to pack at least Miranda’s clothes into the trunk. Behind them there were two other people, a man and a woman who hadn’t had anything special about their appearance and seemed to be quite intimidated by the presence of Fudge.

“Ah, Ms McKinnon, Mr Weasley you are already here, wonderful. The earlier we start the earlier we can get this over with, am I right? Ah yes, let me introduce you all. This is my Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and these are Folant Martin and Deena Lane from the Improper Use of Magic Office and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement respectively. These are Miranda McKinnon and Charles Weasley. Now, please sit down everyone!” Fudge took the seat at the head of the table and Lane placed a wooden box she had been holding in front of him and took her seat to his left. Umbrigde sat down on the Minister’s right and Martin next to her. Miranda and Charlie took their seats again.

Umbridge eyed Miranda unimpressed and especially her choice of clothing it seemed. Lane and Martin looked at them curiously and with a small amount of pity in their eyes. Fudge was oblivious to all this as he fixed himself a cup of tea from the tray in the middle of the table and opened the box in front of him. He took a dark red velvet cushion out of it. On top of it was an amulet made from tarnished silver. It was a simple oval but there were runes etched into every available part of the surface.

Lane cleared her throat “Ms McKinnon, the Minister told us that you agreed to help the Ministry by binding the Dementors to you. You are doing that to repay the debt to us that you caused with your experiment and the use of restricted magic. Is that correct?”

Miranda did her best to look chastised but nodded. Umbridge scowled at her. “I still don’t understand why she is getting away with all she did. She used dark magic and deserves to rot in Azkaban for it, not gain control over the very guards that watch it!” The Minister placed a placating hand on her arm and Umbridge turned her glare at him. “But Dolores, we’ve been over this. She wasn’t aware of using restricted spells and potions. In Germany they are more lax with that kind of thing. They aren’t restricted there. And we don’t want to throw such a promising young witch into Azkaban! And Folant agrees with me there.”

Mr Martin nodded and took a scroll out of his briefcase, followed by a quill. “Ms McKinnon you will need to sign this contract, and then we can start the ritual. Mr Weasley, it is my understanding that you agreed to help Ms McKinnon and to keep an eye on her? Then you need to sign as well. The contract lasts one year and is insurance for both parties that should Ms McKinnon’s experimenting come to light she can’t be tried because she is already serving some kind of punishment. It also states everything that is included in this punishment so you can’t claim ignorance. You will need to sign here and here.” Miranda took the parchment and read the contract before picking up the blood quill and signing on the indicated lines. Charlie did the same and tried not to flinch as the quill cut his signature into the back of his hand.

The contract glowed briefly and a copy appeared next to it. “The copy is for you, I would suggest filing it with Gringotts but that is up to you, the original will stay here. If you would now excuse me…” Martin stood and shook hands with his colleagues before stepping out of the door.

Lane took out an iron key and motioned for Miranda to show her wrists. With a nod from the Minister she opened the bracelets. As soon as they were off Miranda drew her arms close to her chest and rubbed at the sore wrists. Lane eyed her warily again and placed a container of bruise balm in front of them. Seeing the Minister nod Charlie reached for the balm and then gently for Miranda’s wrist. She had a haunted look in her eyes as he looked at her. _This is the first time in twelve years she isn’t wearing them. Of course she is afraid of someone putting them on again_. He drew her into his arms and comforted her to the best of his abilities with the other three still in the room. After a short while he managed to get to her wrists and smear some of the balm on them.

As she sat up straight again he knew the flashback was over and he turned to face the Minister, who looked at least a little guilty, and waited for him to continue.

Clearing his throat Fudge fidgeted in his seat before starting to talk again “Ah yes, I take it you are ready? Good. Just place the amulet around your neck. You can never take it off, obviously.” He waited until Miranda had done as she was told. The amulet now looked like an ordinary piece of jewellery to anybody who didn’t look to closely at the runes. It wasn’t bigger than a galleon and Charlie caught himself thinking that it suited Miranda rather well.

“Now repeat after me: Divius Monstitus Immolulsi Confusecto Demorita Mendorus.” Miranda took a deep breath and repeated the spell. The amulet started to glow as soon as she was finished. Then suddenly Miranda clutched her head as if she was in great pain and Charlie was at her side instantly and held her close again.

After a few minutes the tremors shaking her body subsided and she started to take deep breaths again. Her voice was muffled by his chest as she started to speak “I hear them. In my head. What they think and what they do. They are furious that they are bound again but not as furious as they were when Black escaped. I told them to keep looking for him and then tried to shut them out but it didn’t work at first. I needed to lock them behind my occlumency shields.” Rubbing her back soothingly he glared at the Minister and the two women. “Are you happy now?! I seriously hope this is worth it. Is there anything else or can we go now?”

The Minister got up from his seat and grabbed the copy of the contract. Stepping over to them cautiously he handed the scroll over to Charlie, who snatched it out of his hand. He noticed there was another piece of parchment wrapped around the contract and he looked questioningly at Fudge. “You really should file this with Gringotts. They should be able to get you everything you need.” With a last look at Miranda Fudge turned around and offered the other two some tea. Charlie, understanding the dismissal, led Miranda over to the fireplace and flooed with her straight to the bank.

~

Miranda was nearly unconscious as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Gringotts floo room. Charlie half carried her to a little seating area and laid her out on a loveseat. “Miranda? Hey, can you hear me? Talk to me! Miranda! Shit!” Running out of the room and up to one of the tellers in the main hall he nearly ran over some of the children visiting the bank with their parents.

“Excuse me? My ah… girlfriend just collapsed in the floo room and we need help!” The goblin was clearly not impressed with being interrupted while working but he called for some another goblin and together they made their way to Miranda.

Recognising the witch on the loveseat the goblins stopped dead in their tracks after the door closed behind them and Charlie. Then they started to move faster than Charlie would have thought possible. One of the two, the larger one, stepped over to Miranda and started to cast some, what Charlie assumed were diagnostic, spells. The other one stepped over to the smallest fireplace and, after throwing some floo-powder into the flames, started conversing with someone in gobbledygook.

“You! Weasley!” Charlie focused back on the goblin next to Miranda. “Pick her up and follow me, hurry up!” The creature stomped towards an empty wall where, upon his touch, a door appeared. Charlie picked up Miranda’s limp form and followed the goblin through into what seemed to be the ‘staff only’ section of the bank. They hurried through some corridors until the goblin opened a door to their right and ushered Charlie inside. “Place her on one of the beds while I get the healer.” And so the goblin was off again. Charlie pushed a chair to Miranda’s bed and sat down.

“What the hell did they do to you Miranda? Please wake up!”

“I am afraid she did this to herself Mr Weasley.” Charlie shot out of his chair, wand drawn, and looked at the goblin that had entered the ward without him noticing. As he recognised the white healer robes he lowered his wand and motioned for the goblin to continue while letting himself fall into the chair again. Unconsciously he grabbed Miranda’s hand and started to rub soothing circles on the back of it.

“My name is Filnuk, Gornuk came running, telling me he had an Original and its distressed mate in the hospital room. He also told me that Rodlast has sent for the necessary potions already so for now I am afraid we will just have to wait.” Filnuk stroked his long white beard as he looked Miranda over. His gaze was caught by the amulet resting on her chest.

“Foolish child. How could she go through a binding ritual while being so weak? How could you let this happen to your mate Mr Weasley?” The accusation was clear in Filnuk’s voice as he too started to cast some diagnostic charms. Charlie blinked at the goblin and wanted to start to explain the contract as he thought about what the goblin had said and asked another question instead “M-my mate? What do you mean my mate?! We are only pretending to be a couple!”

Filnuk gave the hand that had closed itself around Miranda’s a pointed look and Charlie flushed a light shade of red. “Well Mr Weasley you may think you are only pretending to be a couple but didn’t you notice that you feel very protective of her? You know you don’t need to keep it a secret what she is while being here so why are you still acting like she is your, what did Gornuk say… ah yes, your ‘girlfriend’?”

Before Charlie could start to protest again, the door opened and a panting Rodlast hurried inside; his arms laden with potion vials. “I asked them for a big batch but that’s all that was left, I don’t know if it will be enough though.” Rodlast placed the bottles on the bedside table and left as quickly as he had arrived.

Filnuk frowned at the amount of different coloured potions but then sighed “Well, we have to make it work. Now Mr Weasley I need you to step back and let me do my work. You are not allowed to interfere no matter what happens; do I make myself clear?” Everything inside of him screamed to net leave Miranda’s side, so instead of following the order Charlie only tightened the hold on the smaller hand in his.

Filnuk gave him what Charlie thought was supposed to be a knowing smirk but looked more like a grimace with all those pointy teeth showing. “Well then you will need to assist me. Let me first explain to you what happened to your mate. The diagnostics show that she had had her magic suppressed for a long time. I am guessing she was an inmate in this awful reserve?” At Charlie’s nod he continued. “She has some thirst-repressing potions in her system but they don’t give her the nutrients she would normally gain from feeding. Her reserves are completely depleted. The binding to the amulet drained her newly freed magic nearly completely and without proper nutrition her body cannot replenish it. So her body overrode the thirst-repressors and forced her into hunting mode.” He made a move towards Miranda but Charlie drew his wand against him. _Nobody touches her!_

The healer goblin backed away but motioned to Miranda’s face. “See for yourself. Open her mouth, you will find her teeth will be elongated to fangs. Open her eyes and you will see that her normal eye colour will be changed to red. The remarkable thing is that she didn’t lose control. I am not sure why, either because being near her mate kept her grounded or she was aware that her mate is still human and therefore didn’t want to hurt you. Either way she managed to shut her body down. We will now give her the nutrition she needs and then she will have to wake up on her own.”

Charlie took all of that in and as soon as he registered what the goblin had said he examined Miranda and found that it was true. He nodded at the goblin “I believe you. What are you going to give her? That’s not blood in those vials, I can see that.” “You are correct. Those are the potions that are usually used by first through third generation vampires to get their nutrition without the need to consume actual blood. They take those once or twice a week and eat normally. There is no such potion for an Original though so it won’t be as effective, but if you would be willing to make a little donation… Well, let’s just say that a mate’s blood is a lot more powerful for the Original than that of anyone else.”

Charlie nodded and Filunk started to pour potion after potion down Miranda’s throat and massaged her throat so that she swallowed them. After he was done he handed Charlie a silver dagger and a silver goblet. “Just cut your wrist and let it pour into the goblet. We will keep it warm until she awakes. Believe me, she will need it.” He did as he was told, believing the words of the old healer goblin. He cast a warming charm after Filnuk had healed his wrist and set the goblet aside.

“Now all we can do is wait. Why don’t you tell me how an Original came to Britain and is now bound to the amulet which controls the Dementors of Azkaban?”

~

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Charlie stared at the lifeless form of Miranda. The only thing of her standing out against the white sheets was her dark brown hair. Filnuk patted his arm and then cleared his throat “It will take a while, you only brought her here two and a half hours ago. She will wake up. In the meantime, why don’t you speak to her account manager? You did come here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Charlie suddenly remembered the contract and pulled it out of his cloak. Unrolling it he saw what the second piece of parchment had been about. _An order for another batch of those bloody thirst-repressing potions! Fudge really is an idiot!_ He snorted as he ripped it up and with a quick Incendio he had disposed of the remains. “We came here to file this contract. How do you know that she has an account manager? Do you know who she really is?”

Filnuk’s expression changed into a pained grimace and his eyes looked sad. “Yes I know who she is, but it’s not my place to tell you the whole truth. Let me just tell you that she and her family have been wronged by a very powerful wizard. You could even go as far as to say that we all have been wronged by him. I will send Raggok down.”

“So she and her family are victims of You-Know-Who? What happened?”

The healer goblin just looked at him and shook his head. “They weren’t attacked by the Dark Lord. But as I said it’s not my story to tell. I hope to see you soon Mr Weasley.” And with that the little old goblin with the long white beard left the room.

~

Fifteen minutes later someone knocked on the door and opened it before Charlie could even open his mouth. On the threshold stood an ancient looking goblin. His skin was wrinkled and weather-beaten but his hair was still black as the night and his beady black eyes were shining with happiness.

“My name is Raggok.” He introduced himself in a rough voice and he cautiously moved closer to the bed. As he stood at the food of it he let out what sounded like a happy sigh. “I thought Filnuk was having me on… but it’s really her.” The words were spoken more to himself than to Charlie.

Raggok blinked as he saw their intertwined hands but then he just started to smile. With an agility that Charlie had doubting the goblin’s age, he jumped up and onto the bed and sat down on Miranda’s other side. “So, you know who she is? How?” Charlie couldn’t keep himself from asking.

“It’s been a long time since I saw Miranda Prince but I remember it as if it was yesterday. To meet an Original Vampire, even one so young as she was, was very interesting. But I take you already noticed that as well.” Raggok looked at their locked hands again before sniffing the air. He looked over to the bedside table and saw the goblet with Charlie’s blood. “So she already found her mate. Some never do, you know. Filnuk told me you had something that you wanted to deposit in her vault?”

Charlie nodded and handed the contract over. Raggok read it and scowled down at it furiously. He didn’t say anything but he clearly didn’t agree with it. Tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket he took a small velvet pouch and a larger one out of another. “I took the liberty to remove somethings from the Prince vaults. I assure you, you will need it.” Taking the larger pouch first he looked into it and his suspicions proved to be correct as he could see the light reflecting from the gold, silver and bronze coins. The goblin made no move to hand over the other pouch as well. His eyes were transfixed on Miranda’s face.

Following Raggok’s gaze Charlie saw Miranda’s eyelids beginning to flutter. You could see her coming back into the world of the living and then she finally opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Charlie released her hand and grabbed the goblet and held it in front of her. She gave him a questioning look but Charlie only shot her an encouraging smile so she tentatively took a sip from the blood.

Charlie nearly dropped the goblet as Miranda made a pleased purring sound in the back of her throat. He had thought she would rip the goblet out of his hands and gulp its contents down but instead she brought one of her hands up and covered his hand on the goblet with hers. She drank slowly and savoured every mouthful of the still warm blood.

As soon as the last drop of blood had left the goblet her eyes and teeth began to change back. With a sigh she led herself fall back into the pillows. Her state of contentedness didn’t last long though. A few seconds later she sat up abruptly and looked back and forth between the goblet and a startled Charlie. Her eyes going wide as they settled on Charlie; she whispered “Y-you’re… my mate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divius Monstitus Immolulsi Confusecto Demorita Mendorus - This spell/chant doesn't really have any meaning. I just took some words that sounded good and believable together, so interpret it as you like. Feel free to tell me about what you think it could mean!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think this chapter is a little longer than the last one but I am not sure...
> 
> Tell me what you think about it and enjoy reading it!

“Y-you’re my mate!”

Charlie looked taken aback at her. “I, Miranda, it’s not that I d-don’t like you, but…”

Miranda shook her head with a soft smile “Don’t worry Charles. I have no intention of acting on this now. There are more pressing matters during this year…” That seemed to calm Charlie down for the moment but he knew this talk wasn’t over yet.

It was then that Miranda noticed the goblin on her right. “Raggok? I-is that really you?” The goblin nodded gave her the small velvet pouch. ”You’re father stored it in his vault shortly after you were born, I think you will need it now and I am afraid he will not be able to give it to you…” A sad expression found its way onto Raggok’s face.

“D-do you know what exactly happened to them?” Miranda asked in a quiet voice. Raggok shook his head “All I can do is speculate, though your father has another account with this bank under another family name. It was opened by Albus Dumbledore twelve years ago.” All colour drained out of Miranda’s face and her eyes were filled with cold fury.

“What. Did. He. Do.” She gritted out between clenched teeth. Raggok didn’t seem to be affected by her glare as he answered her “It seems your father found himself working for Dumbledore as Potions Professor at Hogwarts. How it came to that though I don’t know.” Glancing at his pocket watch Raggok jumped down from the bed “It was very nice seeing you again Ms Miranda. On another day we can have another chat but for now you should rest. Good day.” With that he was gone but not without snapping his fingers and a huge stack of parchments and folders appeared at the foot of her bed. “All the information concerning your vaults, I hope they will help.”

Charlie stared at Miranda. _How didn’t I see this before?! The glare, the nose… She is Snape’s daughter!_ “You are Snape’s daughter?!” Was all that he could say and by the hurt look in Miranda’s eyes it wasn’t his best idea.

“No, I am not. He was never Tobias Snape’s son. He is a Prince and a Malfoy but chose to go with his mother’s name so that the Prince name wouldn’t die out… But wait, you know him?!” Now all her anger was replaced by hope and Charlie felt horrible for what he was about to say, but he couldn’t lie to her “He was my Professor at Hogwarts and, well, he hated my guts. And I him. His personality can’t really be described as very sunny and… we called him the bat of the dungeon. He favours the Slytherins and is unfair beyond measure to every other student.” He waited for the shouting to start but as it didn’t, he cautiously looked up and searched Miranda’s face. What he saw made his heart clench. Silent tears were falling down her face “Why did he do this to you?” She was whispering every now and then.

Charlie drew her into his arms again and even though he didn’t understand what she meant he comforted her until she stopped crying again.

~

“Gosh, what is wrong with me today?! I am sorry Charles; I didn’t mean to cry all over you… again.” Miranda didn’t look him in the eye as she apologised for the third time in the last five minutes.

Charlie chuckled “Don’t fret over it. But now, tell me what Raggok gave to you. Why is it so important?” Miranda smiled fondly at the little pouch.

“It’s my talisman. And kind of a lifesaver to be honest.” Opening the pouch she poured its contents onto the bedspread. A delicate silver chain with a small pendant became visible. Picking it up Charlie studied it. The pendant was made out of some green gemstone, an emerald perhaps, which was surrounded by an intricate design of silver vines. Looking more closely he could see that something was preserved inside the gemstone.

“I have never seen something like this before.”

“I didn’t think you would have. The gem is an emerald and what you can see enclosed in it is a crystallised phoenix tear. The magical properties of the tear, the emerald and the silver prevent me from burning up once I come in contact with the sunlight. It was a present from my father. He showed it to me on my first trip to Gringotts and he told me I would need to always wear it once I was of age.” Miranda took the pendant out of Charlie’s hand and put it on. It settled itself right in the middle of the amulet she had donned only a few hours prior. She then gave Charlie a measuring look.

“I know you have questions, believe me, I have a lot of those too, and I promise I will answer yours honestly. Just not today, ok?” Charlie nodded. He somehow knew that he could trust Miranda. Maybe it was because they were mat- _Don’t think about it!_

“Come on; let’s get you back to the Leaky and into bed. You may not need to sleep but at least you need to rest properly. We can visit Diagon Alley tomorrow.”

~

The next morning dawned early and Charlie and Miranda decided they should start their shopping trip early as well in hopes to forego the masses of Hogwarts students buying their supplies.

They made their way into the back yard and from there into Diagon Alley. As they had hoped the Alley was still relatively quiet, some shops hadn’t even opened yet. Miranda led the way, this time she was wearing the outfit from their journey, not in the mood for high heeled shoes and uncomfortable dresses. Charlie followed her into a side street next to Diagon Alley. It ended in a large hall like structure with little shops and stalls. A sign at the entrance read ‘Carkitt Market’.

Miranda walked over to a small shop and entered it without comment so Charlie could do little else then follow her. Despite the shop being small it was very neat and tidy. Behind the counter were shelves full of rectangular boxes of various colours but he couldn’t find a single grain of dust on them.

“Is this a wand shop?” Charlie asked. The boxes seemed to hold wands but the shop seemed to such an opposite of Ollivander’s dingy and dusty shop that he couldn’t really believe it.

Miranda gave him an incredulous look. “You can read, right?” She pointed at the words on the window facing the street. Mirroring it in my mind it said ‘Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe’. Looking a little chastised back at Miranda he noticed she had moved in front of the counter and had made herself known by ringing the little bell on it. A young man stepped out of an unobtrusive door and up to them.

“Hallo, can I help you? Mykew is not here yet.” Miranda gave him a strained smile that had Charlie wondering if she knew the man before her. “Maybe you can but, no offense, I doubt it.”

The man shrugged his shoulders but stepped properly behind the counter. “What were your previous wand? Wood, core?”

“Wands, previous wands. The ones I remember would all be around 12inches long, and were made of Ebony, Aspen, Acacia and I think it was Elm. Cores were mostly dragon heartstring but I think one had a phoenix feather but I can’t really remember.” The man had a gobsmacked expression on his face before stammering “I-I think I spider!”

“See, that was the reason why I wanted to talk to the master himself.” Miranda sighed and leaned sideways against the counter. Charlie, who suspected the wands Miranda had mentioned were from her former lives, was intrigued by what the seller had said. _‘I think I spider?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ But before he could think more about it the backdoor opened again and an old man with a big bushy beard appeared.

“Anton, was ist hier los?” He asked and Charlie had no idea what the man had just said.

The other man’s, Anton’s, face lit up at seeing the older man and his possible savior of the seemingly difficult client. “Hallo Meister Mykew! Wie war Eure Reise? Habt Ihr das gerade mitbekommen?! Diese Dame hier hatte schon über vier Zauberstäbe! Und-“ Miranda stepped around the counter and grabbed Anton around his throat and pushed him up the wall.

“Diese _Dame_ versteht ganz genau was du sagst, also solltest du dir das Sprechen in Zukunft besser ganz abgewöhnen.” Before Charlie could even think about what had happened; the older man, Mykew, started laughing.

“You are just as impulsive as your father when he was young little one! Now, how can I help you?” Miranda let Anton fall to the floor and sat herself on the counter, facing Gregorovitch.

“Well, firstly I am glad that you are here. I had hoped that you would appear for all the Hogwarts students but I couldn’t be sure. But, well, I need a wand.” Shrugging her shoulders she let her eyes roam over the fully stocked shelves.

“I am glad you came to find me. Mmh… I don’t think any of your old woods will work for you this time around, what do you think? And the cores don’t match either… Ah, I know!” He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a box. He gave the wand to Miranda who just grimaced and gave it back immediately. “No, no yew. My father may be suited for it but I am not.”

“You are not making this easy, are you? Mmh, let me think… Maybe… It could work, yes.” Gregorovitch walked over to another shelf and grabbed a dark blue box. “Its wood and core contradict each other, but maybe that is exactly right for you.” Opening the lid a honey coloured, straight-grained wand came into view. A small band of silver was wrapped between the handle and the rest. “12inches, pine. The core is the skin of an ashwinder. Try it.”

Miranda picked it up and gave it a hesitating swish and flick. The wand gave out silver and red sparks and a smile bloomed on her face. She whispered “I have a wand. I really found one!” Looking up at Gregorovitch a puzzled expression crossed her face “What do you mean that they contradict each other?”

Charlie couldn’t wait any longer, he just had to ask. “How come you use ashwinder skin as a wand core? I mean Ollivander only uses-“

“Yes, my collegue limits himself and his clients to three wand cores. While I do agree with him about not just using the cores people bring to my shop, there are a lot more materials out there than dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers. And to answer your question little one, pine wands usually choose people who are destined for long lives but the ashwinder only lives a short life of few hours. But maybe that’s why it fits you so well. You will never really die but every life you live is just a second compared to eternity… Yes, I think this wand will fit you rather well.”

“I think my pig whistles! Y-you are a vampire!” Anton exclaimed. The others had already forgotten that he was still in the shop with them.

“Mykew, I think you should look for a new assistant, he seems to be awfully prejudiced, don’t you think?” Miranda ignored Anton spluttering behind her. Gregorovitch only nodded thoughtfully. Without further ado Miranda put a generous amount of galleons on the counter and smirked at Gregorovitch “It’s always a pleasure doing business with you.”

Grabbing a wand holster from under the counter Gregorovitch tossed it to her and gave her a mocking bow “The pleasure is mine!” Miranda laughed, grabbed Charlie’s hand and dragged him out of the shop.

She was just about to drag him into another one as Charlie stopped and dragged her in a small alcove instead. “Stop it! What was all this about? Talk to me, please!” He hadn’t realised how concerned he had been about Miranda’s mood swings until now. Miranda on the other hand tried to calm her raising anger at Charlie down. “We just went into the shop, I bought a wand and now we are off to buy some clothes and books and everything that strikes our fancy. What is there to talk about?!” She snapped at him.

“That is not what I meant and you know it! I get that you don’t like Anton from what I understood back there he is one hell of a douchebag but your emotions are all over the place! What’s wrong? It pains me to see you like this!” Charlie had gone more quietly the longer he talked and had drawn Miranda into his arms with his last words. He had thought about this whole mate-thing last night before going to sleep and he realised that Miranda and the goblins had been right. He could feel a small bond between them, nothing more than friendship right now, but something was certainly happening. He felt the need to comfort her and so, instead of fighting it, he just did it.

Miranda leaned into him and began to calm down again. “I’m sorry. I-I don’t really understand this either. My guess would be having all the dementors in my head. But my magic has been sealed for so long that it’s all over the place as well. And constantly being hungry doesn’t really help. Shall we continue now? I try to keep my calm, okay?”

Charlie sighed but released her and they both made their way back onto the street and continued with their shopping.

~

The last stop before they went to find Charlie something to eat was the Magical Menagerie.

The rooms were filled to the brim with every magical pet imaginable. There were rats and cats in various colours, snakes and snails, toads in every colour of the rainbow, some tortoises and a few rabbits. A basket with pigmy puffs stood on the counter. The back of the shop was dedicated to everything with wings, usable or not. There were quite a few ravens in cages making an enormous amount of ruckus.

Miranda had voiced the need for an owl or a raven to deliver her post during their search for every book Miranda could possibly be interested in. Charlie had then asked her who she wanted to send any mail to, it wasn’t like she knew that many people, and therefor he had received a hit upon the head and a scathing glare. And she had made him feel so bad about his comment that he had volunteered to carry their purchases, which there were many of, even shrunken and lightened.

So know they were standing in front of the wall of cages looking interestedly at the ravens. She walked over to one of the cages that held only one animal. It was rather large, about 25inches and completely black. Charlie looked around and called the woman behind the counter over.

“We are interested in this bird. What can you tell us about it?” The seller looked at the cage Miranda was standing in front of and started to think.

“Well, it’s a male, distinguishable due to his size. I think it’s a subspecies of the common raven, but I am not completely sure about that. He should be a year old if I remember correctly. He found his mate pretty early but she died a few months ago so we didn’t even put him out here for sail. It’s his first week. They mate for life, you know? Poor thing…” The seller was gazing sadly at the young raven who was currently eying Miranda.

“But is he able to deliver mail, similar to an owl?” Miranda asked the assistant. She nodded her head “Yes he is, he was actually trained for that due to his size, the others are over there if you want to look at another one before you decide?”

Miranda shook her head “I take him. Well, if he wants to come with us that is. Does he have a name already?” The assistant moved over and unlocked the cage to let the bird decide if he wanted to take the offered arm or not.

As he stepped out and hopped on Miranda’s shoulder instead the assistant smiled and said “Yes, his name is Balthazar. Follow me to the front please? I will gather some things you will need for him.

And so they left the shop with some food and a cage but Balthazar decided it would be more fun to travel on Miranda’s or Charlie’s shoulder. They brought their purchases back to the Leaky Cauldron and then made their way over to Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour still with Balthazar sitting on Charlie’s shoulder. As they approached the Parlour they could see that nearly every table was completely full.

“You know what? You and Balthazar find us someplace to sit and I get you both a treat.” Miranda suggested and Balthazar croaked in affirmation, tugging at Charlie’s hair to get him going again. Laughing, Miranda and Charlie separated. As soon as Miranda had found the end of the line, Charlie began to look around, hoping to find two empty seats somewhere.

He found two at a table for three; one seat was already occupied by a boy, maybe thirteen years old. The boy with the messy black hair had just finished writing on his parchment and was putting everything on the table, some books, a quill, an inkwell, back into a satchel at his feet. Charlie just thought that the child would leave as a waiter came up to the boy and placed a strawberry Sunday in front of him. The boy thanked the woman and tucked in.

Making a decision Charlie walked over to the boy “Hey there, would you mind if my girlfriend and I would join you? Everywhere else is full.” The boy swallowed his mouthful of ice-cream before looking up and seeing that what this stranger had said was indeed true. Nodding his head he said “Sure, if you don’t mind me sitting here while you are having a date…”

Charlie laughed “Oh, don’t worry, it’s not a date. She just owes me some ice-cream after making me carry all her stuff today. I’m Charlie, by the way, Charlie Weasley.” The boy made huge eyes at him as Charlie sat down and wondered if he had said something wrong but then the boy with the big emerald eyes spoke again “Shouldn’t you be in Egypt?” At Charlies confused expression the boy continued hastily “I mean, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. You remember? We were the ones giving you Norbert and Ron wrote to me that all of you were visiting your brother Bill and…” Blushing Harry stopped his rambling as Charlie laughed again.

“Ah, yes, Harry! I didn’t recognize you! And you are right, I was in Egypt with them, but some stuff happened and I had to leave early. But what are you doing here all by yourself? Ron mentioned you live with your muggle relatives, are they with you?” Looking around Charlie looked for anyone resembling the people Ron had described to him so he didn’t notice Harry going white as snow. As he turned back Harry’s shock was over and he replied “No, some stuff happened as well and I will stay at the Leaky Cauldron until September first.” Not looking Charlie in the eyes Harry started eating again but a loud croak made him look up again.

Charlie rolled his eyes; Balthazar was developing an ego very fast. “Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you. Harry, this is Balthazar. Balthazar this is Harry. Now be a good bird and find Miranda. Then you can show her where I am, alright?” With another croak the large raven was off into the sky and soon out of sight looking for his other human.

“Ron didn’t mention you owning a raven… But you normally work in Romania, don’t you? So what are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

_Well, let’s see if he believes what Fudge cooked up as my new background._ Forcing himself to look embarrassed Charlie replied sheepishly “You know, I haven’t been working for the Sanctuary in a long time… I quit after I was on an excursion to Germany and another handler died in front of me, I-I couldn’t take it. And I would appreciate if you wouldn’t mention it to Ron in a letter… they don’t know yet. I always wanted to work with dragons and my parents always said it was too dangerous and well, I think you get the idea why I didn’t tell them immediately.” Harry nodded so Charlie continued with his little tale, hoping Miranda would arrive soon to fill in some blanks.

“I stayed in Germany and found work at a family estate of the McKinnon family. There origin is here in Britain but some branch families decided to emigrate. Well, they were looking for a bodyguard for their daughter and heir so I applied and got the job. We were fast friends and I had a really good time there. Then her parents died and she decided to go back to Britain to claim her inheritance as she had turned seventeen a few months prior. That’s how we ended up here in Britain. Then my family won this prize, I went to Egypt and Miranda was approached by the Minister to help looking for Black. That’s why I took her to Romania and trained her. We visited the reserve and came back a few days ago. We are also staying at the Leaky right now.”

Harry was stunned. Charlie had had a very exciting life so far. A now familiar croak had both of them looking up and Harry gave what he guessed was Charlie’s girlfriend Miranda a once- over. She had shoulder length dark brown, nearly black, slightly curled hair. She was clad completely in black and reminded him of his Potions Professor. He guessed that was because of the slightly larger than average nose because her eyes weren’t black and cold but, as she drew nearer, were a nice hazel colour and seemed to smile.

“I see you found us some seats. Here, as promised, a chocolate Sunday. And for Balthazar we have a cherry Sunday. Eat up boys!” Laughing at Charlie’s incredulous look she sat down in the chair between him and Harry. “Hello there, I’m Miranda McKinnon, nice to meet you.” Harry nodded at her, but before he could greet her as well Charlie had started to introduce him.

“That’s Harry Potter, he is friends with my younger siblings. You remember the story about the baby dragon I told you?” Miranda had to think a little but soon she remembered the story from one of their longer waits between the portkeys. “Yes! The one you brought all the way from Hogwarts to the reserve?” Charlie nodded.

They continued to talk about anything and nothing and soon their Sundays were empty and, lucky for Miranda, Harry hadn’t noticed that she hadn’t eaten or drunk anything. Seeing the school satchel at Harry’s feet, Miranda became an idea.

“Harry, would you mind lending me some parchment and something to write? I forgot that I had a letter I need to send today and my utensils are at the Leaky.”

“Of course you can have something. Are you going to send it with Balthazar?” The raven had taken a liking to Harry as well and was sitting on his shoulder right now.

“I was planning to. I don’t have an owl.” Nodding Harry gave her what she had asked for and Charlie gave her a questioning look. Miranda mouthed a ‘Later’ at him and began to write in a nice flowing script.

Soon the page was filled and Miranda called Balthazar over to her to tie it to his leg. “Take this to Severus Snape, will you? It would be best to wait for his answer; I need his advice with an experiment of mine.” Balthazar puffed out his chest importantly and took off into the sky.

“You know my Potions Professor? How come?” Harry asked Miranda as soon as Balthazar was out of sight.

“I met him at a conference a few months back. Charlie nearly had a heart attack as I invited him to join us for dinner.” Miranda snickered into her hand but Charlie could see the pained expression in her eyes. “I wasn’t exactly prepared to meet my least favourite Professor for dinner!”

“You lived didn’t you?” Miranda replied cheekily. Harry laughed at their slight bickering.

“Barely!” Was all Charlie could say with a straight face before Miranda and he joined Harry and dissolved into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to explain some things to all of you who don't speak German.
> 
> 1\. 'I think I spider' is the verbatim translation from 'Ich glaube ich spinne!' which means something like 'I think I'm going crazy!'  
> 2\. 'Anton, was ist hier los?' translates to 'Anton, what's going on?'  
> 3\. 'Hallo Meister Mykew! Wie war Eure Reise? Habt Ihr das gerade mitbekommen?! Diese Dame hatte schon über vier Zauberstäbe! Und-' translates to 'Hello Master Mykew! How was your trip? Did you just see this?! This Lady has already owned over four wands! And-'  
> 4\. 'Diese Dame versteht ganz genau was do sagst, also solltest du dir das Sprechen in Zukunft besser ganz abgewöhnen.' translates to 'This Lady understands exactly what you are saying so maybe you should just give up speaking altogether in the future."  
> 5\. 'I think my pig whistles!' is the verbatim translation from 'Ich glaube mein Schwein pfeift!' which means 'I can't believe it!'
> 
> Obviously the translations aren't perfect but I think you will be able to understand what the characters are saying a lot better than without them so...  
> Well, see you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!
> 
> It is shorter than the las two and has more of a filler character but you will live, hopefully :D
> 
> I will try to write the next chapter within the week and update on Sunday because I won't have the time to do it on Monday and I don't want to leave you without a new chapter, especially because we are going to meet our dear Severus next chapter...  
> I am attending a seminar next week and I don't know how my internet connection will be there so if I don't answer your comments that's probably why.
> 
> But now, enjoy!

> _Dear Severus Snape,_
> 
> _I come to you with a request. I need a potion from you, as fast as possible. You don’t know me, but your reputation brought me to you. I am in dire need of your Elixir of the Soulless._
> 
> _Now you may want to know how I am aware of your invention, I am not able to disclose that information to you yet. Please send your answer back with Balthazar, no matter its content._
> 
> _Yours sincerely_
> 
> _Miranda Eileen McKinnon_

Severus read the short letter for the third time. _Elixir of the Soulless? What the hell is this woman talking about? My invention?_ Pacing his room Severus considered the possibilities of a hoax but somehow couldn’t make himself believe it. Walking over to his overflowing bookshelves he looked for his journals. If he had ever invented such a potion it would be noted in them. He knew he had never published such a potion but maybe he had invented it… _Nonsense! You never forgot an invention, no matter how useless it was! But somehow…_ Shaking his head he began looking through his notes in chronological order.

Some half hour later he had found it. He really had invented a potion called Elixir of the Soulless. It was basically the same potion as the other generations of vampires used; only for an Original. Why had he invented such a thing? How come he even knew what an Original was?

Feeling a headache coming he decided to retire early. But before that he made the overhasty decision to answer this Miranda McKinnon…

Sending the raven off with the letter before he could overthink his decision he walked into his bedroom to get ready for the night.

~

> _Miss McKinnon,_
> 
> _You are correct, I do not know you. But I will brew this potion for you though I don’t want to know what you need it for. I will not send it with a bird; I will bring it to you personally. I will send you a missive as soon as the potion is completed to arrange a meeting and my prize for brewing. I hope you didn’t assume I would do this for free._
> 
> _Severus Snape, Potions Master First Class_

Miranda didn’t know what to think about her father’s answer. On one hand she was happy he would provide her with the potion and even wanted to meet her. On the other hand though, she was saddened to read that he seemingly had no recollection of his real past. Sighing she calculated how long the potion would take to brew. If she remembered correctly it needed a week but it needed to be the week of a new moon with both waning and waxing moon. So it should be ready around the twentieth of August.

_That’s too long. I won’t survive that long with the dementors constantly draining my magic._ Looking over to Charlie sleeping in the bed she sighed again and turned back to the books on Transfiguration she was working on tonight. _I don’t want to ask this of him but I don’t think I have a choice._

~

“Charles?” Miranda asked as soon as they had settled in the chairs around the fireplace, each with a book on their lap. They had decided to stay in and work on Miranda’s spellcasting today as it was raining heavily outside.

Looking up from the newest edition of _‘Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them’_ Charlie answered “Yes, what’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, well no. I don’t really know how to ask you about this. I wrote my father yesterday as you surely remember. He sent his answer faster than I anticipated but I am glad that he did. I don’t think you know, but there is a potion for Originals that works similar to those for the first through third generations. My father developed it for me shortly after I was born. He agreed to brew it for me but it won’t be ready until next week and… I need to feed.”

After a short moment Charlie understood what Miranda wanted to ask him. He slowly nodded “I’ll do it. If I don’t you will attack me a few days into the next week either way…” Charlie had tried to be funny but Miranda had a hurt expression on her face before closing it off and displaying only a calm and controlled mask. Charlie winced as he replayed in his head what he had said. _Really sensitive Charles, good job!_

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Miranda turned back to her book and ignored Charlie until lunch rolled around and the redhead left to go downstairs to join Harry for lunch.

With Charlie out of the room for at least the next hour Miranda crawled into bed, burrowing herself in the sheets that smelled like her mate and wished that she could just fall asleep but of course he body didn’t need it anymore. She hadn’t slept since turning 17 and she really missed it. So she just lay there and contemplated what to do when her father would bring her the potion.

~

Charlie let himself fall onto the bench opposite Harry and waved Tom over to place his order “Hey Tom, I take the shepherd’s pie today.” Tom nodded and walked over to the kitchens.

Harry looked concerned at the sullen looking Charlie. “Is everything alright? Where is Miranda?”

Charlie gave Harry a small smile, still berating himself inside his head for being so cruel to his mate. “Yeah, I’m fine. Mi’ didn’t feel well so she decided to sleep some more.” Harry nodded and smiled at Tom as he placed their orders in front of them.

They ate in comfortable silence for a little bit as Charlie decided to break it “With you starting your third year I know that you had to choose some new subjects. I know Ron chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures but what did you choose?”

“The same. Ron convinced me to take up Divination because he thought it would be great to know our future and Care of Magical Creatures should be easy with our experience… I mean three-headed dogs, giant speaking spiders and a bloody Basilisk! Even though the textbook is a little weird… It tried to eat me as I first opened the gift from Hagrid. Had to tie it up with my belt.” Harry shuddered at the memory of the book now safely stored away in his trunk.

“Ah, _‘The Monster Book of Monsters’_ I presume? Yes, it’s a fickle thing. Care of Magical Creatures was my favourite subject, if you need any help you can just ask me.” Charlie smiled at Harry.

“Yeah, well, a letter will take some time to get to you so I don’t think that will be to useful, sorry…”

Charlie had to laugh at Harry’s expression“No, Miranda and I are going to Hogwarts with all of you. Remember I told you how Fudge asked her to help with Sirius Black’s capture? Well, he stationed her at Hogwarts should he decide to approach the school. And where she goes I follow so my offer still stands. I didn’t take Divination though so I can’t help you with that.”

Harry’s look became sour “I didn’t know what I was thinking choosing that. I bought my school stuff a few days ago and started to read some of the books beforehand and it sounds horrible. Not easy at all.”

“You can always change it. There is still time left before the schoolyear starts, you can just write McGonagall a letter, I am sure she will allow the change. She isn’t the biggest fan of Divination herself if I recall it correctly. Is there anything else you are interested in?” Harry thought about that for a few minutes “I don’t know. It’s the same problem I had as we had to choose the first time. I just don’t know anything about the other subjects.”

“If you want you could come up to our room later. Miranda bought half of Flourish and Blotts as we went there yesterday if my sore muscles are anything to go by, so there should be some books about Ancient Runes or Arithmency. You could read a bit in them and see for yourself if you would like to study them further. How does that sound?”

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically before he seemed to remember something “But Miranda isn’t feeling well, I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and see if she is still asleep.” Paying for both their meals, Harry trying to protest but Charlie wouldn’t hear any of it, they made their way back to room fifteen.

~

Charlie hadn’t had a chance to apologize for his blunder until later that evening. Seeing Miranda lying in bed hadn’t helped his guilty conscience one bit but with Harry just outside in the hallway he couldn’t do anything.

As Miranda wasn’t really sick and rather glad for the distraction she allowed Harry to come inside and look at her books to his heart’s content. After two hours Harry had her engaged in a conversation about the credibility of Arithmancy in comparison to Divination.

Charlie had zoned out after a few minutes and was engrossed in a large tome about Hippogriffs.

~

After Charlie accompanied Harry to dinner and back to his room he knew he had to talk to Miranda before getting ready for the night. Opening the door and entering their room silently he observed the vampire sitting in front of the fireplace.

She had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared into the glowing embers. Her fingers held the letter he had seen being delivered by Balthazar just this morning. _I wonder what Snape wrote…_

“I-I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I know it was inappropriate. But I meant what I said as I told you I would let you feed from me.”

Miranda looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips. “Yeah, I know. Thank you. I guess I was still a little bitter about the letter I had received from my father…”

Stepping forward Charlie stretched his hand tentatively out in the direction of the letter now resting on the coffee-table. Seeing Miranda nod he grasped it and began to read.

_Of course she would be bitter about her father not knowing who she is… but why doesn’t he? A different last name can’t be the reason for that! One doesn’t simply forget about one’s own daughter!_

Sitting down next to Miranda on the rug he drew her into his arms again. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. “I had hoped he would remember once… I don’t know.”

“Do you know why he doesn’t seem to remember you?” Charlie asked quietly. “I have my suspicions but I am not certain yet. I will have to wait for the meeting to be sure.” As Miranda didn’t say anything else Charlie let the subject drop as well. He knew Miranda would disclose the information when she was ready. Hopefully that would be soon.

Not much was said the rest of the evening. They stayed in front of the fire and cuddled and as Charlie nearly fell asleep on the rug Miranda made him go to bed.

For the first time she went with him and stayed in his embrace for the rest of the night, her high-strung nerves calmed by the steady rhythm of Charlie’s heartbeat and his warm body soothing her fears of the confrontation with her father in a few days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I made it! The next chapter is up a day early because I don't have time to update during the week. But that also means that I (most likley) won't have time to write either, so I really can't tell you if I will be able to update on Monday next week, but we will see!
> 
> Miranda finally meets Severus again! Have fun!

The days had flown by in a blur of more shopping, researching and practising spells. It was now Saturday morning and Miranda had just untied the parchment from the large eagle owl’s leg as Charlie came out of the bathroom.

“Is it from Snape? The time for the meeting?” Walking over to Miranda and looking over her shoulder he could read the letter.

> _Ms McKinnon,_
> 
> _The potion is ready and I am going to meet you at 3pm today at Brews and Stews. Do not be late. This batch of the potion should last you up to three months. I will charge you with 600 Galleons._
> 
> _Severus Snape, Potions Master First Class_

“What is in this potion?! 600 Galleons is pretty expensive!” Charlie couldn’t believe that she would have to pay so much for that potion. And it was only for three months!

Miranda chuckled “I was expecting a lot more actually. I counted the money we have left yesterday and we don’t need to make another visit to Gringotts for now, Raggok was very generous. Seeing as my father hasn’t used any of the money in the vault it should have barely made a dent actually. Do you have anything you want to do before we have to go? We still have about four hours until the meeting.”

Charlie was openly gaping at her. His family may be one of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ but they weren’t blessed with money by any means. _And to spend all the winnings on a holiday…_ “No, I am good. Should we go down and see if Harry is around?”

They had made a habit of including the young teen into their plans seeing as he was all alone at the moment. They helped him finish his homework and convinced him on changing Divination to Ancient Runes (Arithmancy reminded him to much of Divination and he hadn’t been the biggest fan of math in muggle school anyway).

Stepping out of the staircase they saw that there were a lot of more people around than usual. “I think a lot of people are planning on buying school supplies today. Diagon Alley should be pretty crowded, too.” Charlie mused while navigating them through the crowd into the backyard and out into the Alley.

They strolled through the crowd of excited students and parents, Charlie recognised a few of his former teachers accompanying muggleborn children and their parents. He also saw some of his old classmates but none of them seemed to recognise him and he was shocked to see that some of them already had children and others seemed to at least be married.

~

The crowd only allowed them to move at a snail’s pace so they made it to Brews and Stews at a quarter to three. As they walked into the small restaurant and café their sense of smell was assaulted by fish, meat, coffee and tea. It was a rather interesting mix but not as unpleasant as one would think it would be.

“Back there.” Miranda nodded to a table in a darker corner of the café part of the little establishment. Charlie followed her and placed his order with the waitress hovering near them already. They sat down and Miranda cast a privacy charm around their booth as soon as Charlie had his piece of treacle tart and a large cup of coffee in front of him.

Arching an eyebrow at her Miranda only shrugged and looked around the little café. Charlie tried to distract her “There has been something bugging me about this whole thing. How come your father doesn’t know who you are?”

Miranda focused back on him and stayed silent for a few minutes. Just as Charlie thought she wouldn’t answer she started talking in a quiet voice.

“The last time I saw my family was twelve years ago. I had just started playing with my favourite house-elf as Al… an evil man appeared in my room. Tilly tried to protect me but he killed her right in front of me, then he grabbed me and took me downstairs. He threatened my family with harming me. Then he cast some kind of spell and everything went dark. The next thing I remember was waking up cold and alone in my cell in Romania.”

Charlie was quiet. He hadn’t expected something like that. But it seemed Miranda wasn’t done yet.

“As I received the knowledge of my former lives at my seventeenth birthday I remembered the spell that was cast. It was a memory charm; a very old and very powerful one. It replaces the real memories of everyone involved with a fake one, the one of the casters choosing. I don’t know what my family, especially my parents remember. The only thing I know is that the charm needs a key and that key is me. That’s why I was locked up and why I am not affected by the spell. How I can break it though, I have no idea.”

Miranda stared at the empty vase in the middle of the table and before Charlie could say something a throat was cleared next to their table. Miranda was shocked out of her musings as she laid eyes on her father for the first time in twelve years. She couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath at his appearance. His skin was unhealthy pale and his eyes had lost their spark. They were now scowling down at her, the once handsome face contorted into a grimace. His soft black hair was greasy and looked like it hadn’t been properly cut in years.

Charlie observed Miranda taking in Snape’s appearance and was surprised at how shocked she looked. _Maybe the old bat didn’t always look that frightening?_ Seeing as Miranda had lost her voice Charlie decided to break the awkward silence between the three of them.

“Professor Snape, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.” He motioned to the empty seats opposite him and Miranda. The Potions Master eyed them warily but sat down nonetheless.

“Mr Weasley, I wasn’t aware I would be meeting with you too. Shouldn’t you be throwing out money your family doesn’t have on a vacation in Egypt?” Charlie had a hard time controlling his anger but the hand of Miranda on his thigh calmed him enough to stop him from snapping at Snape.

“Hello Professor. I am Miranda McKinnon but I think you already guessed that. Let’s get down to business, shall we? I’d like to inspect the potions before I pay for them.” Snape now turned his scowling face back to Miranda but nodded and took a wooden box out of his bag. Opening the lid he handed Miranda a vial with maybe two mouthfuls of golden, sparkling liquid inside.

Miranda took it and examined it thoroughly. After making sure that the potion was perfect she handed the vial back and reached for the bag of galleons. “I am impressed you managed to brew this potion perfectly after such a long time. You really are one of the best Potions Masters alive.”

Handing over the money, Miranda took the wooden box with the twelve vials and put it in the bag she had brought with her for that occasion. “And how would you know I don’t brew this potion every other month?” Snape’s eyes had narrowed and he was eyeing them both with open distrust now.

Charlie knew Miranda was back to being herself as she smirked at Snape. “Wouldn’t you like to know that? Well I can give you some clues. There has been no Original in Britain for twelve years and as every single one of them was locked up you certainly wouldn’t need to brew it every month. You are the only one who ever invented it. Why? Just for the sake of inventing it? No. You needed it for someone. Now you can guess who you needed it for.”

Snape stared at her and suddenly began clutching his head. Groaning he fished a headache-cure out of his many hidden pockets and downed it. Miranda had gone white as the wall while observing him. _He remembers! Or at least he tries to…_

“Are you alright Professor? I understand that you are a man of knowledge, am I right? I can give you answers to the questions currently troubling you. Meet us again in two days’ time. Come to the Leaky Cauldron at 11am. I’ll be waiting.” Without waiting for an answer Miranda left the café followed closely by a confused Charlie.

~

“What was that about? What answers were you talking about?!” Charlie had stopped her from re-entering Diagon Alley. Miranda took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and leaned her forehead against Charlie’s chest. A little stunned Charlie brought his arms up and drew her into a hug as her shoulders began to shake.

“I thought the charm could be broken by him seeing and talking to me in person but it didn’t work! I need to find another way! I want my family back!”

A few minutes of silent sobbing past before Miranda had calmed down and the plan that had begun to form in her head back in the café was now coming together.

“We need to get some books on memory charms. There has to be something in one of them that will help us. He remembers at least partially what happened; the headache wasn’t a coincidence I am sure.” Looking up and Charlie straight in the eyes Miranda asked “I cannot and I will not force you, but are you willing to help me?”

Charlie smiled softly at her and nodded. Miranda smiled back at him and pressed a light kiss against his cheeks. “Thank you. Come on, we only have until Monday to find what we are looking for.”

Grabbing Charlie’s hand Miranda walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron and straight past Flourish and Blotts. “Miranda, where are you going? I thought you were looking for books?”

“The spell used was as dark as it gets Charles, we will have to look at another shop to find anything about it. But we cannot go there looking like we are now.”

~

After forcing Charlie to dress in traditional dark blue robes and his traveling cloak Miranda chose black dress robes and her cloak as well. They now stood before the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Miranda straitened up and led the way; Charlie hot on her heals, trying his best not to give his nervousness away. But nobody paid them any mind as they strode straight over to a small and dingy shop called ‘Cobb & Webb’s’.

“… nothing here for you to buy. These things are too dangerous for a boy your age.” The old witch behind the counter said to the blond boy in front of her.

“Do you know who I am?! I am Draco Malfoy! Wait until my father hears about that!”

“Well Mr Malfoy I think he wouldn’t be pleased to see you throwing away your money for such nonsense, would he?” Miranda asked with an eyebrow arched. The witch began to splutter about her articles not being nonsense as the Malfoy heir turned around to face them.

“What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?” Malfoy junior sneered at her.

Miranda glared right back at him and Charlie had to suppress the urge to laugh. It was just too funny seeing Malfoy’s face fall but he had to admit that Miranda had the unfair advantage of being Snape’s daughter and her glare was therefore especially frightening. “My name is Miranda McKinnon and you should really learn to hold your tongue, you are embarrassing yourself and your family.”

Malfoy looked properly chastised but that expression morphed into smugness as the door was opened once more and the Malfoy Lord stepped into the shop.

“There you are Draco. What are you doing here?” The older Malfoy asked his son.

“I wanted to buy this thing, it looks interesting!” Draco pointed at the object sitting on the counter.

Miranda chose that moment to insert herself into the conversation, though why Charlie had no idea. “And that is really the only thing a Dark Curio does. They evoke curiosity and that’s why they are placed among other objects on shelfs of various shops to lure people in. I assume that that is also the reason why she wouldn’t sell it to you. It isn’t up for sale.”

“And who might you be?” Malfoy senior asked the disdain clear in his voice.

“Miranda McKinnon. It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy.” Miranda answered without any indication of having heard the condescending tone.

“Well, Miss McKinnon, thank you for informing my son of his mistake. Come now, Draco. Your mother is waiting.” With a nod to Miranda, Malfoy grabbed his son and led him out of the shop. Charlie was glad that Lucius Malfoy hadn’t recognised him. _A Weasley on a shopping trip in Knockturn Alley, imagine the scandal!_

“Are you quite happy now? You embarrassed me in front of a Lord! Leave my shop immediately!” The witch behind the counter spit out and glared at them.

“I hadn’t thought we would find anything useful in here anyway. Let’s go Charles.”

~

The next shop they entered was ‘Borgin and Burks’. A stooping man stood behind the counter and smiled at them, revealing two rows of yellowed teeth.

Miranda smiled at him. “Hello, Mr Borgin right?” At the man’s nod she continued “I heard that you have a lot of rare books in your possession and I would like to have a look at them. Money isn’t an issue.”

The smile on the man’s face became even wider as he smoothed his greasy hair back from his face. “Of course, follow me!” His voice was raspy and he let them through a door at the back of the room, up a flight of stairs and into a small stuffy room filled with all kind of books.

“Thank you Mr Borgin. We will come back as soon as we find what we are looking for.” Borgin looked like he wanted to protest but this time it was Charlie’s glare that stopped him and he went back to the front of the shop. _Sometimes playing the superior pure-blood isn’t so bad…_

~

Miranda stacked the three large tomes onto the coffee table in their room as Charlie headed to the bathroom to wash off the grime and dust of the shops they had wandered through to find information on memory charms, the darker the better.

_‘Secrets of the Darkest Art’_ , _‘Preys of the Past’_ and _‘Spirits of the Depths’_ had been the most promising titles they could find. The next two days would show how useful they really were.

Sighing Miranda sank down in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace and with a flick of her wand the fire was blazing again. Despite the heat of the sun she felt cold and she knew that wouldn’t change until she had her family back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! It's not the best chapter I have written but I like it, I hope you do too!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer again but no promises, I will have to wait and see what my mind makes out of my notes for that chapter.
> 
> But now, enjoy!

“There is nothing in here! NOTHING!” Miranda threw _‘Preys of the Past’_ into the corner of their room and sat back into her armchair with her arms crossed. Charlie turned another page of _‘Secrets of the Darkest Art’_ and was disturbed by the ritual that was detailed there. _Great, now I know how to become immortal, but I have no idea what this memory charm is!_

Sighing Charlie closed his book and placed it on the coffee table. Picking up _‘Spirits of the Depths’_. He didn’t want to open it at first but he knew Miranda was frustrated and wouldn’t do it herself.

Opening the chapter about memory charms he began to read:

_‘Like wards can be keyed into a stone, a memory charm can be keyed into one person. Its effects can be described similar to the muggle method “hypnosis”. To wake up the person in the trance one only needs to perform the, during the trance agreed on, action or speak the words. With a memory charm…’_

“Miranda! I think I found something! Look at this!” Miranda stopped glaring out of the window and took the book out of Charlie’s hand. Charlie observed Miranda reading, her eyes flying faster and faster over the pages.

“That-that’s it Charlie! You did it!” As she continued to read though, she started to frown more and more.

“What is it?” Charlie enquired after a few minutes. “Is there no way to reverse it?”

Miranda laughed bitterly “Oh there is. It’s just going to be one hell of spell to cast.”

Charlie took the book and read the paragraph titled with _‘To Reverse the Spirit-Charm’_

_‘Reversing this charm is a lot harder than casting it. The power of the caster influences how many people close to the key are affected by the altered memory. To reverse it every single person must be found and performed the counter-charm on individually. Every mind is different so consequently every memory will be locked away differently. One needs to find the lock first, before the key can open it.’_

“’One needs to find the lock first before the key can open it.’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Charlie looked at Miranda in bewilderment.

“It means that, before I can cast the counter-spell, I need to know how their mind accommodates the real memories.” Miranda had already left her chair and was looking through the books in her bottomless trunk. It had been a gift from Flourish and Blotts, because Miranda had bought nearly a copy of every book in stock.

“Aha! Here it is!” Charlie couldn’t read the title but he didn’t mind. Miranda was the one who needed the information.

“And what do you think links the real memory to the false one in your father’s mind?” Charlie asked after Miranda had paused in her reading to jot down some notes on a spear piece of parchment.

Looking at him Miranda’s eyes widened and she jumped up and hugged Charlie. “You are a genius Charles! A true genius! There has to be a link from the fake to the real memories! Ha! Dumbledore won’t know what hit him!” Sitting back down and writing furiously on her parchment, Miranda didn’t notice that Charlie had gone completely still.

Charlie’s thoughts were racing. _Dumbledore?! Albus Dumbledore was the ‘evil man’ that did this to Miranda and her family?! Why? There has to be a proper explanation for this! But remembering what Filnuk said… We have all been wronged by him? And there are only two wizards powerful enough for something like this, Dumbledore and Voldemort!_

“-lie! Hey Charlie!” Charlie broke out of his thoughts and stared at Miranda. She was shaking his shoulders and looking at him with concern. “Are you alright there? You didn’t hear me calling your name for the past minute and I was getting worried. Talk to me?”

Sitting down on the coffee table in front of the loveseat Miranda took one of Charlie’s hands in hers and began rubbing his knuckles soothingly. He stared into her worried eyes and quietly asked “As you told me about your family and what happened, you nearly mentioned a name. Who was this ‘evil man’ Mi’?” Charlie was white as the wall and his freckles were standing out even more in his ashen face. He looked like he was about to be sick.

Miranda took a deep breath and not looking at Charlie began her tale.

“Remember when I told you the other day that not everything is as it seems? The ‘evil man’ I was referring to is Albus Dumbledore. Let me finish before interrupting me, okay? I don’t know everything about what happened and how this war between ‘The Dark’ and ‘The Light’ came to be, well not much more than what is said in the history books but history books are written by the winners… Anyway I was much too young to comprehend everything that went on at home.

“Severus Snape’s real name is Lord Severus Prince. He took his mother’s maiden name to claim his rightful inheritance once he had turned 21. He was never a Snape, not by blood. Tobias Snape wasn’t his real father. That was Abraxas Malfoy. Severus and Lucius are half-brothers. In school my father met a charming young man and they fell in love with each other over time. They married a year after Severus graduated. My other father’s name is Tom Prince née Riddle or, as he prefers, Gaunt. He never claimed his title as Lord Gaunt though. You would know him by the name Lord Voldemort."

At Charlie’s shocked intake of breath, Miranda stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out into the rain as she continued. “My mother was Marlene McKinnon until Tom blood adopted me and I became biologically his and Severus’ daughter. They had been looking for a surrogate mother and she was good friends with one of my godmothers so she agreed. She died a few weeks before I was taken.

“Severus and Tom were the best parents I could have hoped for, especially after my… condition became noticeable. But they never allowed me to play with other children that weren’t children from close family friends. They always told me that there was someone out there who would hurt me if they could find me. One day I asked Tom who that evil man was and he told me that it was a man who liked to play games. He wants to rule the world without anybody knowing and that this evil man lies and makes people hurt each other a lot to gain what he wants most; power.

“Later, during my time in Romania, I understood that my family had been subjected to this man’s machination their whole lives. The day their memories were altered were also the day I learned the name of the wizard who made Tom out to be the Evil and who was and still is playing the whole wizarding population like they were puppets on strings; Albus Dumbledore.”

~

The silence in the room lasted for nearly 30 minutes. Charlie tried to process everything that he had heard while Miranda continued to look out of the window wondering what Charlie would do now that he knew everything.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Miranda walked over to the door and opened it. It revealed a dripping wet Harry Potter sheepishly standing in front of her.

“Hey Miranda, Tom wanted me to ask you if you and Charlie would come down to dinner? You missed lunch already.”

Smiling down at the small boy Miranda absentmindedly cast a drying-charm at him while she turned around to see if Charlie still looked like death warmed over. “I think we will be down in a few minutes, alright? And save us some seats, will you?” After Harry had left again she walked over to the still shocked Charlie. His face was slowly gaining its colour back and his expression of disbelief had morphed into one of determination.

Suddenly Charlie drew her into a hug and whispered into her ear “I believe you. I am going to help you and your family in every way I can.”

Miranda was stunned as he drew slightly back to look into her eyes. She had thought that it would be a lot harder to convince him, the Weasleys were after all strong supporters of Dumbledore.

Gazing into those incredible blue eyes she could see nothing but sincerity. She couldn’t help but use a little Legilimency to find out what he was thinking about all that he had just heard. But before she could dive into his mind a thought struck her and she couldn’t help but to grin like a lunatic.

“I know what the lock is! I found it Charlie!” She started laughing and spinning around the room and Charlie could do nothing else than watch her with a soft smile on his face. As he caught himself the only thing he could think was: _Dammit Charlie! You really have it bad for her…_

“So, what is it? What is this mysterious lock?”

Miranda stopped near the door and pulled on her shoes to go downstairs. “My father is a master in Occlumencey and Legilimency, it’s a Prince-family trait. His memories are locked behind his own Occlumency-shields I’m sure of it.” Grabbing into the bag next to the door she took out the wooden box she had purchased from Snape and drank one of the potions inside.

“Bah, they are still as disgusting as I remember. But now let’s go downstairs, Harry is waiting for us.”

Charlie wanted to follow her but stopped dead in his tracks. “When… your other father isn’t the ultimate Evil, did he even kill the Potters?” Miranda paused with her hand on the doorknob. “I would have liked to see him try. Severus would have killed him. Besides, Lily Potter was one of my godmothers.” Without another word she opened the door and headed for the stairs. Charlie could only hurry after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted to post but better late than never!
> 
> I literally just finished this chapter because, as I had to stay in bed last week because I was sick, I refound my love for Glee and Lord of The Rings, so I was a little preoccupied...
> 
> Ah, well, let's get this chapter going, enjoy!

Severus was pacing his office in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He had managed to tell Dumbledore some story about having to acquire some missing ingredients for him to be allowed to leave. Somehow he didn’t trust the old wizard with this.

Glancing at his pocket watch he made his way out of the castle and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron at precisely 10:50am.

~

Miranda was pacing the private parlour they had rented from Tom for the day. She had sent Charlie downstairs a few minutes ago to get Severus and bring him upstairs. Worrying her bottom lip she thought about what she was about to do. _If this goes wrong I don’t know what I will do…_

Before she could continue her musings the door opened and a wary Severus entered with Charlie hot on his heels. All of them felt the privacy wards snap into place as soon as the door was closed again. Charlie took up his position next to the door; he knew that Miranda had to do this on her own.

Gesturing to the group of comfortable looking seats she addressed Severus for the first time since he had entered the room “Please Professor, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Shaking his head to deny the offer Severus sat down and waited for the young woman to start explaining what this was all about. _Why am I even here?!_

With a sigh Miranda settled herself in the armchair opposite Severus and fell silent while observing her father. _I must be mental for doing this but… ah to hell with it!_

“Professor Snape, tell me about your life.”

Severus blinked at her in confusion before morphing his face back into its blank mask. “I don’t know why that would be any of your business but fine. I grew up in a muggle town and lived there until my parents died. After I graduated from Hogwarts I pursued my dream of becoming a Potions Master and after passing my exam I started working at Hogwarts as Potions Professor. Now and then I find the time to do some experiments.”

Miranda shook her head. Inside she was close to tears but nothing betrayed her real feelings as she started talking again with a smirk on her face “Well well, we would not want to forget the time you spend with the death eaters now, would we?”

Severus stiffened at the mention of his most shameful time in his life. “If you know about that, then I am sure you are aware of me having been a spy as well?” He tried to keep his composure but one of those dreadful headaches reared its head again.

“Yes of course, the great Albus Dumbledore acted as your guarantor. But as you shared your past with me I think it’s only fair if I return the favour. So, where to start?”

Miranda recounted the fake story to Snape and Charlie was confused. How was that going to help them convince Snape of the truth?

“Now that we both shared what people dictated us to say when we are asked about our past how about we cut the crap and be honest with each other?” Miranda knew she had her father where she wanted him as she could see the confused expression morph into that of suspicion.

“What are you talking about Ms McKinnon?” His voice held a certain edge to it.

Getting up and walking over to the table at the other side of the room Miranda started on answering “Have you ever heard about the Spirit-Charm Professor?”

Seeing him shake his head she picked up the book she had brought down with her and opened the appropriate chapter. “I didn’t think so. It is a pretty dark spell. Read.”

Taking the book Severus began to read the indicated pages and he stopped to look at Miranda after reading a particular paragraph:

_‘An indication that a person is under the Spirit-Charm will be the headaches he or she will display when coming into contact with the key. Some of the real memories will start to leak through as well.’_

Severus voice was not more than a whisper as he started to talk. “How do you know that that’s what happened? Who did this?”

Miranda took his hands in hers and Severus was too shocked about what he just read to even notice. “I was there. I am the key the book is talking about. I can give you your memories back if you let me. I can’t tell you what they are; the resulting headache would probably kill you. But you need to work with me.”

Seeing Severus confused expression she decided to elaborate a little more “I need to get inside your head and cast the spell directly at the Occlumency shields that hold your memories back. You can’t take me to them because you won’t find them on your own. You need to let me in Professor.”

Looking into her eyes Severus, for the first time in his life, acted on the feeling in his gut and said “Do it.”

Miranda slowly reached for her wand and cast _‘Legillimens!‘_ and everything went black.

~

Opening her eyes she could see a large mansion in front of her. Miranda knew that Severus had let her inside because looking around she could see rows upon rows of hedges, fences, walls and even a river encircling the estate.

“Welcome to my mind Ms McKinnon. Where do you want to start looking?”

The front door had opened and her father had appeared on the doorstep. Not the snarky Professor but her father. He looked exactly like she thought he was supposed to look; soft black hair, a spark in his dark eyes and a small smile on his lips.

Feeling herself unable to hold back her own smile Miranda walked up to him. “I think it would be best to look in areas you never really use. And then we look were your headache gets worse.”

Nodding Severus turned around and she followed him past his last defence and into the mansion.

~

Charlie let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as Snape agreed. Like Miranda had instructed him earlier he cast two partial _Petrificus Totalus_ on both of them so that their eye contact wasn’t compromised.

Then he began to straighten up the room just to have something to do. He didn’t want to think about what could possibly happen if Miranda didn’t succeed. It just wasn’t an option.

With a cup of tea he settled into a chair and waited.

~

“I never noticed this corridor before.”

They hadn’t talked since entering the mansion and Miranda had only followed Severus through his mind. Now they stood at a dark corridor with cobwebs and dust settling in the corners. Where the carpets in the other corridors were worn out this one seemed like it hadn’t been used in ages.

“I think it would be better if you stayed here. I noticed a while ago that you started to sport another headache and I don’t think you will be able to go any further and I have no idea what will happen with this house when your thoughts become a scrambled mess.” It weren’t the words that stopped Severus from arguing, it was the concern they were laced with. _Why does she care so much? Who is she?_

With a small smile Miranda raised her wand and with a silent Lumos she walked into the dark.

~

_Where the hell am I?!_ Miranda couldn’t help but wonder how long she had been wandering the dark halls. Everything looked so similar but suddenly she hit a dead end. Well, not really a dead end. There was a big double door with a heavy lock right in front of her.

“Well, I think I found them. Let’s get to work.” Muttering to herself she thought about the counter-charm and its wand movements. Being sure that she would get it right she murmured the words under her breath not trusting herself yet to cast it nonverbally.

The lock clicked open and the doors opened into the room. Her senses were assaulted by familiar smells, sounds and tastes. Opening her eyes she could see light flooding the corridor that wasn’t that long anymore. She could see her father standing at its entrance. Then he started walking in her direction, transfixed by the light coming out of the room ahead. Miranda took that as her cue to leave. She didn’t want to stay in a mind that was about to be assaulted by a lifetime of memories.

Closing her eyes she willed the connection to break. As she opened her eyes again she wasn’t able to move and the parlour came into focus. Breaking the light petrification her attention was caught by a quiet groan from her father.

Charlie was at her side instantly as she cast the counter and Severus collapsed into his armchair. Then he started to glow briefly. Miranda and Charlie looked at each other. That wasn’t mentioned in the book; was that supposed to happen?!

Looking back at the man in front of them they saw what had happened to him. He now looked like the man Miranda had met inside his head. It seemed he had been under a glamour-charm; though he still seemed a lot thinner than one would consider healthy.

“Now we only have to wait until he wakes up.” Charlie nodded and gathered her into a hug. They would wait together.

~

As Severus opened his eyes again he saw his former student Charles Weasley in the armchair opposite him snoring and cuddling with a wide awake Miranda McKinnon. He had to blink a few times before he realised that he didn’t just saw his daughter being kidnapped but that he had just gained back the memories of his real life and that…

_Wait… On the letter it said Miranda Eileen McKinnon… That… It can’t be… I_

Severus didn’t know when he had left his seat and walked over to the couple but standing there, in front of this young woman he just _knew_. “M-Miranda?” His voice was shaking and barely more than a whisper but he knew she had heard him as she slowly got out of the embrace and nodded, tears streaming down her face.

And then suddenly he had an armful of his fully grown daughter and he was crying too, because he was happy to have her back even though he consciously never missed her; he was sad of all the time he had missed to spend with her and about all the things he had missed in her life.

After both of their tears had somewhat dried Severus took the chance to really look at his daughter. She was beautiful. Thankfully she had inherited more of Tom’s looks than his, well except for her nose. _Tom…_

But before he could think about his husband another thought made itself known. They weren’t alone in the room after all.

Moving faster than Charlie had anticipated Severus had his wand pointed at Charlie’s throat and Miranda held securely to his side. “Papa, calm down.”

“No. What are you doing her Weasley? Spying for your, oh so perfect, headmaster?” Severus sneered as Charlie slowly took a step back and raised his hands. He gave Miranda a confused look before giving Severus his complete attention again.

Managing to get out of her father’s grasp Miranda moved in front of his wand and shielded Charlie from Severus anger. “Miranda, step out of the way. You have no idea what the Weasleys did.”

“But I know Charles, Papa. He was with me every step of the way it took me to get here. And he saved my life.” Holding her father’s gaze she willed him to understand. Seeing his shocked expression she knew he had understood.

Sighing Severus tucked his wand away and sat down on the sofa closest to him. Miranda took the seat next to him and Charlie sat down next to her, he didn’t want risk Severus shooting any spells at him.

“Will you tell me what really happened? How and why you are really here?” Severus looked at her. At Miranda’s nod he fixed himself a cup of tea and settled down to listen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put away the pitchforkes and the torches will you? I am back!  
> I have no other reason for not posting last week than that the chapter wasn't finished and that I wasn't very happy with my writing style the last chapters, so I took more time for this chapter. I may keep that schedule, posting only every two weeks... we will see.
> 
> But now, enjoy the next chapter!

Waking up to the sound of the shower running had quickly become something Charlie was used to. Miranda would always get up early and lock herself in the bathroom and he would wake up shortly before she would emerge from it again.

Today though, Charlie was reluctant to get out of the warm and very comfortable bed. He thought back to the talk they had had with Severus Prince yesterday. It was weird to call him that even in his mind, but as soon as they had established that Charlie wasn’t a spy for Dumbledore but in fact Miranda’s mate, Severus had opened up a little. Well, until he realised that Charlie was the mate of his _daughter_ and he proceeded to grill Charlie about his intentions towards Miranda. That they had been sharing a bed since they had arrived in Britain didn’t help matters.

 _I have Severus Sn- no, Prince – as my future father-in-law. Oh, and Lord Voldemort as well. Great._ But after Miranda had managed to calm her father down again they had proceeded to inform him of anything they knew and Charlie had been informed of all of Dumbledore’s misdeeds. The involvements of his family, well his parents really, had shocked him most.

They had then started on making a plan of action. Miranda only had a year to find and capture Sirius Black, who was in truth innocent, and to turn as many people back to normal as possible.The first person on that list was Remus Lupin who was good friends with Sirius Black and would be the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor for the coming school year.

Rolling out of bed Charlie took the dress robes Miranda had picked out for him, black with golden linings, and stared into the flames. The door of their bathroom opened and Miranda stepped out already perfectly dressed in a black long-sleeved dress. Giving him a peck on the cheek Miranda pushed him into the bathroom and settled down at their small table to continue her research.

~

“Hey there Harry, how are you this morning?” Miranda asked as she and Charlie sat down in front of Harry. He smiled at them “Good, thanks. Do you already have plans for today?”

“Yes, well, I have. Severus and I are going to meet up for lunch to catch up but Charlie didn’t want to join us.” Miranda nodded to Tom as he placed their breakfast on the table and started to eat.

“I just don’t want to spend the whole time talking about Potions and cauldrons and what not. I will go and buy Balthazar some more of those crackers he likes so much. And you Harry?”

Harry swallowed his mouthful of bacon and eggs before answering. “I got an answer from Professor McGonagall and she approves of my decision to change classes and she sent me the new booklist, I was planning on getting the new books. Maybe I could go with you Charlie? I’m short on owl treats anyway, might as well stock up.”

“Sure thing Harry, want to head out after breakfast?” Harry nodded and they all went back to their food, Miranda and Charlie continuing to bicker about the Potions Master and Harry trying hard not to laugh at some of the stories Charlie told from his time at Hogwarts.

After Tom had cleaned away their plates, Miranda pressed a small kiss against Charlie’s cheek before going upstairs again. Charlie and Harry made their way into Diagon Alley.

~

Charlie had just wanted to ask Harry what he wanted to eat for lunch as he saw several redheaded people walk into their direction. _Oh shit, I can’t meet them yet, the whole plan would be ruined!_

“Hey Harry, I’m going to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and see if I can catch Miranda before she leaves for lunch. Will you be alright by yourself?”

Harry looked at him and seemed lost in thought for a little moment before a big smile lit up his face. “Yeah, sure! I am going to head to Fortescue’s for lunch! See you later!” And without a backwards glance Harry vanished between the other pedestrians. Charlie shook his head at Harry’s choice of food but as he saw the mass of redheads stop he hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron and upstairs to their room.

He was out of his luck though, Miranda had already left and his stomach grumbled loudly in protest of not being fed. Charlie decided to take the risk and eat downstairs in a secluded corner; hopefully his family wouldn’t want to use the fireplace to floo back home once they finished their shopping. _Speaking of my family…_

Charlie had managed to persuade Miranda and Severus that Bill would be a valuable asset to them so he had composed a letter for him the night before. Walking over to Balthazar he woke the large bird and tied the letter to its leg.

“Take this to my brother Bill, will you? He is in Egypt right now so take your time and stay safe. Don't wait for his reply. I guess by the time you get back here we will have already moved to Hogwarts, so go to Severus. Don’t let anybody see you.” Nodding his head Balthazar flew out of the window and started on his journey south.

~

“Ah, Lucius, I see you are as punctual as ever.” Severus drawled as they entered the small but very upscale restaurant. Lucius Malfoy sat at a table that was set for three in the back of the establishment.

“And I see that you are not Severus.” Severus could read the confusion in Lucius’ eyes even though he tried to conceal it. He hadn’t bothered to reapply the complete glamour and looked a lot better than usual.

Miranda appeared next to Severus and Lucius wasn’t able to hide his confusion this time around. “I am afraid that that would be my fault Lord Malfoy. I hadn’t seen Severus for some time and wanted to catch up now that I am in England.”

“Yes, I’ve met Miranda a few months back on that conference in Germany. Now that she claimed her inheritance and decided to stay in England I thought it would be beneficial to her to get to know the… _right_ people.” With that Severus gestured for Miranda to sit and took the other chair himself. Lucius was now smirking at them.

“Is that so… Well, I already had the pleasure of meeting Ms McKinnon a few days ago.” Miranda inclined her head in acknowledgement. Lucius continued “As you already seem to be on first name bases with Severus I want to propose that offer to you as well. Call me Lucius.”

“That’s very nice of you Lucius, I am Miranda.” They took a short break from their conversation to order some food. Waiting for their food to arrive Severus started the conversation up again. “So Miranda, did you already find a new house? You can’t possibly want to stay in the Leaky Cauldron any longer than you already have?”

“We are still looking but there is no real rush. Didn’t Dumbledore tell you? We will be staying at Hogwarts for the next year; orders from the Minister himself. Can’t have Black anywhere near the castle now, can we? Anyway, Charles and I will stay at least for this schoolyear and I think that will be enough time to find a suitable place to live.” Again the conversation came to a hold as the waiter arrived with their orders.

After he had left again, Severus snorted. “Of course Dumbledore couldn’t tell the staff about this. Dementors at Hogwarts, Fudge must be out of his depths by now.”

Miranda continued the conversation without reacting to the way Lucius face became paler and his expression more shocked by the minute. “Yes he is. I thought he only wanted me to calm them down, they are furious. But then he got this brilliant idea to send them to Hogwarts to keep everyone in the castle safe. I have to do as he says though; I will not let myself be looked up for an experiment gone wrong that hurt nobody. Charles was in Egypt with his family at that time and nobody else was even able to gain access to the manor besides me. But the trip to Romania was rather nice actually.” Before Miranda could continue to spin her story Lucius interrupted her.

“So, you have the control over the guards of Azkaban? No offense, but you seem barely old enough to have graduated. Why would the Minister give such a difficult and dangerous task to a child?” Taking a sip of her water Miranda pondered how much she could tell Lucius but decided to trust the utmost discretion of the man she used to know.

“I turn eighteen in a few months to answer your question. I was home schooled so I started when I turned eleven and finished when I turned seventeen. And it was either bind myself to the Dementors for one year or spend the year in Azkaban because my spell creations fall under the ‘Dark Arts’ here in England. In Germany no one would have cared.” Shrugging her shoulders she continued. “So I took the opportunity to redeem myself and no one in the magical community would be the wiser. Anyone would think I must be something special to be trusted with this task. Well, they would be right about that.” Trying to hide her smirk by taking a sip from her water the table fell silent once more.

~

“Charlie? Is that you? What are you doing here?” Molly came bustling over to his table and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming home?! You know I need to know something like this! Your room isn’t cleaned-“

“Mom-“

“And I-“

“MOM!” Charlie shouted as she wouldn’t stop talking. Molly was shocked out of her rambling and could only blink at her son.

“I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t plan to stay at The Burrow. I’ve been back in England for a few months now, Mom.” Charlie tried to look guilty but he wasn’t sure it was very convincing.

“WHAT? Charlie, you know you can always tell me everything, we’re family!” Molly seemed close to tears but then she started to smile. “Did you finally do what I told you and quit this dreadful job at the reserve and found yourself something new here? Oh I am so proud of you!” Again he was engulfed in a hug.

Pushing his mother away from him and keeping her at arm length Charlie spoke up again. “I actually quit working at the reserve over a year ago. I’ve been working in Germany since then, well, until a few months back.”

Molly wanted to speak again but Miranda’s arrival shut her up immediately. Her eyes became impossible wide as she took in the younger woman’s appearance. The ankle long, long-sleeved black dress with a turtleneck and a side-slit, that revealed long and slender legs with knee-high, high-heeled boots and a strapped on wand-holster. The dark-brown hair fell in soft curls over her shoulder and the amulets glinted in the firelight of the nearby fireplace. All in all she looked stunning and Molly looked uncertain whether to smile or scowl as Miranda came over to them and placed a kiss on Charlie’s cheek.

“Charles! I thought you would still be in Diagon Alley. Lunch was great, by the way. Who’s that?” Miranda turned to Molly who had decided on scowling at her. Before his mother could say anything Charlie introduced her.

“Hello Miranda. I decided on eating here, Harry wanted to go for ice cream and I couldn’t stomach something that sweet for lunch. That is my mother, Molly Weasley. Mom, this is the daughter of my former employer Miranda McKinnon.”

For the first time Molly noticed Charlie’s clothes as well. Instead of her own, homemade and second-hand clothing, he wore dress robes of the fines material and he wore his hair in a low ponytail, he looked like a proper pureblood. “How dare you keep something like this from me Charlie? I am your mother! And what are you wearing?”

 _And now it’s Showtime!_ Miranda had been looking forward to this the whole day. “Charles is dressed in his usual clothes; I don’t see what’s wrong with them? He is a family member of one of the oldest pureblood families, so he should dress like it, don’t you think? I am more concerned that you aren’t dressed appropriately.” A disdainful look crossed Miranda’s face as she eyed the clothes of all the other Weasleys present. Their little quarrel had gained them the attention of the rest of Charlie’s family and they were all coming over now. Miranda did a quick headcount and realised that the youngest son was missing, presumably he was off with Harry. Then there were the three older sons, the twins Fred and George and Percy, they looked decidedly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Arthur Weasley came to the defence of his wife and the only daughter of the family nodded along self-importantly.

“Molly, what is going on? Charlie, what are you doing here?” Arthur gave his son a confused look as he placed a calming hand on the shoulder of his still fuming wife. Only that it didn’t calm her in the slightest.

“Arthur! Your son has been back in England for a few months and didn’t think it necessary to inform us! And he quit his job in the reserve over a YEAR ago! And look what he is wearing!”

“Molly, calm down. I’m sure Charlie had a reason not to tell us. Let him speak.” Arthur looked inquiringly at Charlie who just sighed and sat down on the bench next to him, Miranda and the Weasleys following suit.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to know. After quitting my job at the reserve I went to Germany and started working for Miranda’s family, mainly as a bodyguard for her actually. After her parents died she decided she wanted to claim her inheritance and go to England and I agreed. There just hasn’t been any time to tell you. After the breakout we were busy trying to find Black, in fact we still are.” The twins eyes lit up as they heard what Charlie had been up to over the last year and had already opened their mouths to ask for details but a scathing look from Molly stopped them.

“You can’t go after Sirius Black! He is a mass murderer! It’s too dangerous!” Molly exclaimed. Miranda took that as her cue to speak again.

“Mrs Weasley, the Minister himself requested our help and I am sure you want to see Sirius Black back in prison as fast as possible, don’t you?” But Molly interrupted her again.

“I didn’t ask you, I was talking to my son! And keep your hands off of him! He will marry a respectable witch, suitable to his age now that he is back in England and not someone like you!” Molly was panting by now, all the shouting had taken a lot out of her.

Charlie was speechless for a moment but then he felt a foreign kind of rage flow through his veins. _Nobody talks about my mate like that!_

“MOM! You will not talk to Miranda like that! And I won’t marry some random girl you present to me just for the sake of getting married! Those times are long gone!” Standing up he took Miranda’s hand in his and they made their way over to the bar to get away from the Weasleys just to be stopped by a “Miranda, Charles!” from Severus.

Turning around Charlie let his furious expression melt away into a small smile as the older wizard made his way over to them; they had to stay in hearing distance of the Weasleys after all. “Hello Severus, I hadn’t expected to see you again so soon.” Miranda exclaimed.

“I just got word from the Ministry that your portkey has been rescheduled to the 29th of August. You will proceed directly to Hogwarts after your meeting; the staff has just been informed of your stay with us.”

“But what about the train ride? Weren’t we supposed to accompany the children to school as a security measure?” Charlie asked. Severus just sighed.

“It seems Dumbledore found someone else for that job and requires your help to set up the extra wards and protections before the students arrive. I will see you both in a few days.” With a nod goodbye Severus strode over to the fireplace without acknowledging the other Weasleys and was gone in a flash of green fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late and I am so sorry but with Christmas coming up... well I was busy with other things. But we're finally seeing some progress in this chapter! I hope you like it :)

The next days were a rush of activity. Wednesday evening was spent explaining to Harry that even though Charlie was a Weasley they wouldn’t join them at The Burrow. Harry, together with Hermione, would stay at The Burrow until the start of term.   
After that Charlie and Miranda spent most of their time training and hoping that Miranda would remember most of the spells instead of having to learn them. Thankfully that was the case most of the time. And then Miranda remembered what kind of picture Severus wanted her to paint of herself. They all had agreed with his suggestion of the dark and mysterious one. The problem was that even though her new wardrobe consisted mostly of dark colours it was nothing one would associate with a shady but very wealthy pureblood. Charlie managed to keep her from going on a shopping-spree for a whole new wardrobe _again_ and instead suggested some dark cloaks and robes to wear over her usual clothes. Miranda agreed and together they went to a tailor in Knockturn Alley. Strolling through some other shops as well, Miranda found some kind of utility belt with uncountable pouches and hooks and straps for everything one could possibly wish to carry around all day. Naturally Miranda loved it and bought it right away.

Now it was 8am sharp on Sunday morning and they stood, once again, in the office of Cornelius Fudge. The man looked a lot more in control than when they had met him previously but still held a haunted look in his eyes. “Ah, Miranda and Charles! I hope you had a productive time? Well, I assigned you two a pair of Aurors that will accompany you to Azkaban. Civilians aren’t allowed on the island without an escort. They should be here any moment – “

Fudge was interrupted by a knock on his door. With a loud “Come in!” it opened and two people in Auror-robes entered the office. The man was tall and muscular with dark brown skin and a bald head. The witch at his left didn’t seem able to contain herself as she bounced up and down next to, presumably, her superior. As she changed her hair-colour to a bright pink that clashed horribly with the red of her robes Miranda had to supress a font smile at seeing her first (human) friend again. It seemed Dumbledore hadn’t been able to change her overall personality judging by the irritated look on the wizards face.

“Auror Shacklebolt and Trainee Tonks, you are right on time. May I introduce you to Miranda McKinnon and Charles Weasley? They are the ones who will accompany you to Azkaban.” The Minister cheerfully introduced them. Kingsley, Miranda and Charles just nodded politely at each other; Tonks though flung herself at Charlie with a happy squeal.

“Charlie! It’s been sooo long since I last saw you! How have you been? How was Egypt? What do you want in Azkaban? Finally decided to come back to England?”

Charlie grimaced as he patted the back of the exuberant witch in his arms lightly. “Hello Tonks. Good to see you as well. But we aren’t here for a social call.”

Stepping out of his embrace Tonks took in Charlie’s appearance for the first time. Her eyes took in the fine material of his robes and the sturdy ones of his cloak. Then her eyes flicked over to Miranda and examined her as well. Miranda only raised an eyebrow at that and turned around to address Kingsley.

“Auror Shacklebolt, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I trust that you have been informed of the nature of our visit to Azkaban Prison?”

Kingsley inclined his head in the affirmative after shooting Tonks a disapproving look. “Yes Ms McKinnon, the Minister briefed me about your visit. The portkey is scheduled to leave in a minute. If you would?” He took a white handkerchief out of his pocket and presented it to Miranda and Charlie, both of them grabbed it without hesitation. Tonks seemed a little confused at first before catching on and grabbing it as well, with only a few seconds to spare.

~

They reappeared in a small boathouse on a little island in the middle of the ocean. Azkaban Prison loomed at the horizon and Charlie could already feel the oppressive presence of the Dementors. The weather wasn’t too bad and the sea was calm. Hopefully they would be able to stay dry during their journey.

A loud crash made Charlie and Miranda turn around and point their wands into the direction of the noise. Tonks had stumbled and fallen over a pile of driftwood. Kingsley was helping her up as he noticed the wands and pointed his at Miranda and Charlie. As soon as she was on her feed Tonks followed his example.

Miranda heaved a sigh and sheathed her wand as she saw that the Aurors thought they wanted to attack them. Charlie on the other hand kept his pointed and stepped in front of Miranda to protect her.

“Charles, lower your wand; we are in no danger. Apologies Auror, we were only startled by the loud noise.” Charlie lowered his wand at once; the Aurors were more reluctant but followed suit.

“My apologies as well; I am here to protect Miranda and I couldn’t let her stand unprotected in the face of two Aurors.” Kingsley nodded his head but his stance remained tense.

“Maybe we could use this time for a few questions? How come the Minister gave full control over the Dementors of Azkaban to a 17 year old witch who doesn’t even exist?”

Charlie was close to drawing his wand again, Tonks looked dumbfounded and Miranda only started to chuckle softly. “My my, Auror Shacklebolt, someone did their homework. You really are a Slytherin, aren’t you? I am sure you already asked the Minister all of these questions. I don’t know what he told you, but the reason why I am in control of the Dementors is classified. And as you can see I really do exist. Are we done now? I would like to meet my new pets.”

“There are no McKinnons left! Marlene was the last of them and she is _dead_. So tell me, how come that you are bearing her name?!” Shacklebolt had lost his cool and was now openly glaring at Miranda. Due to his rage his Occlumency-shields slipped and Miranda could see all his memories about his relationship with the young Marlene. He had protested at first as she told him she would act as a surrogate but in the end stood by her side. The next memory was of her departure to the continent because she wasn’t safe anymore and finally the letter telling him that his fiancée had died. She had never told him whose surrogate she was and people just assumed it was their child, encouraged by rumours planted by Kingsley and Marlene themselves.

_Why hasn’t the spell affected him as well? He should have forgotten Marlene or something along those lines… maybe she was already dead as the spell was cast? And his connection to the others wasn’t close enough for such a huge alteration of his memories?_

Miranda continued in a softer tone. “The McKinnons have another branch in Germany. That’s were Marlene was headed as she fled the country. She never made it though. After she died I was the next heiress as my parents didn’t want to continue the legacy because that would have meant to move to England. After they died nearly a year ago I had nothing that held me in Germany so I came back and claimed my inheritance.”

Her tone had gone from soft to sad as her thoughts wandered to all the lives Dumbledore had ruined. Suddenly she found herself in a warm embrace she knew very well by now. Returning it she calmed herself down and Charlie released her after a whispered “I’m ok.” from Miranda.

Kingsley used the time to collect himself as well. Taking a deep breath he saw that Tonks was now glaring daggers at Miranda who was obviously involved with the Weasley-boy. He motioned for all of them to get into the boat and as soon as everyone was seated the small wooden boat started to move towards Azkaban.

~

He had read a lot about Dementors and the feeling they inspire in people but Charlie had never thought it would be that bad. He felt as if he would never be happy again. Even Shacklebolt couldn’t keep his poker face up and looked close to tears, a very strange look for a man like him. Tonks hair had turned to a dull brown and she was looking a lot more subdued than at the beginning of their journey.

“I know it is procedure to cast a Patronus as soon as you step out of the boat but please refrain from doing so. I need to speak with the Prince first. He won’t approach me if you keep up your shields. I would advise you to stay inside the boat though, it could be better for your mental health not to come to close to him.” Miranda broke the heavy silence between the four of them as they drew nearer to the stony island. She was the only one unaffected by the presence of the dark creatures.

Too caught up in their own despair Tonks and Shacklebolt only nodded and did as they were told. Miranda got off the boat and took a few steps before closing her eyes and concentrating on the voices inside her head. It seemed to work because slowly a Dementor made its way down to her. Miranda took in the unusual creature in front of her. This Dementor wasn’t black; rather it was grey or maybe even silver. It didn’t make it look less frightening though.

Charlie inhaled sharply as he saw that Miranda had taken the hand of the Prince. _What is she doing?!_ But soon she let go of its hand again and the Dementor glided away again. “You can cast your Patronuses now.” Was all Miranda got to say before a silver-blue lynx followed by a jack rabbit bounded past her and shielded them from the oppressing presence of the Dark creatures. She had to supress a smile as a miniature Antipodean Opaleye landed on her shoulder and she felt Charlie’s presence right behind her.

Together the four made their way into the dark triangular building.

~

The interior was gloomier than Charlie had anticipated. You could barely see the very floor you were walking on. Their only sources of light were the three Patronuses. Much to the dismay of the two Aurors Miranda was leading the way together with the little dragon Patronus flying a few feet in front of her. Charlie had long since lost his sense of orientation and had no idea where they currently were, it seemed Tonks was lost as well, only Shacklebolt and Miranda seemed to know where they were headed.

Tonks broke the tense silence with an annoyed huff. “What are we doing here? And where are we anyway? I thought you only needed the Dementors and we would leave again.”

Before Shacklebolt could reprimand her for her statement Miranda had started speaking in a calm voice. “I am interested in not only capturing your cousin but in preventing another from escaping as well. Therefore I need to see his cell. Quite logical isn’t it?”

Tonks had started to splutter as Miranda called Sirius Black her cousin but again Miranda intervened before any of the other two could say something. “Oh come on, just because your mother was disowned doesn’t mean you aren’t related anymore. We are here.”

Stopping in front of a bolted iron door, Miranda raised her hand and drew her wand. Weaving it and muttering under her breath the door opened with a klick and swung open with a loud creak. Motioning them to stay back, Miranda stepped into the dark cell. The window with bars in front of it was waist-high, the bars to narrow for a human to pass through, but an animal? _I guess that’s how he got out. I see Padfoot hasn’t completely gone mental in here._

“I see now why no one knows how he got out of here. You should station more Aurors here Auror Shacklebolt.” Miranda stepped out of the cell again and locked it without granting the others access. Shacklebolt frowned at her and Tonks was bristling with anger by now. They really didn’t seem to get along.

“And why should we do that Ms McKinnon?” Kingsley asked through gritted teeth.

Miranda looked at him with a look of incredulity on her face. “I am taking one third of the Dementors with me and I am pretty sure the other prisoners are aware of the escape by now. They will try now as well, and those that aren’t completely mentally deranged yet might even have a chance without the guards around. You cannot tell me that nobody thought of that?!”

Tonks paled at those words but chose to remain silent for once. Shacklebolt only nodded. Miranda turned around and together with Charlie led their party back outside. The prisoners had become aware of their presence by now and stood at their doors screaming at them, others were madly cackling in the dark corners of their cells. Charlie was glad when he couldn’t hear them anymore once they were outside again. He winced thinking about how Miranda must have felt with a sense of hearing as sensitive as hers.

They all stayed silent as they climbed into the boat again. The first to break the silence in the boathouse was Kingsley. “I understand it that you will immediately depart for Hogwarts now?”

Charlie nodded and took the silver spoon sent to them a few days prior out of his pocket. Saying goodbye to the Aurors Miranda and Charlie grabbed on and with a whispered ‘chocolate frog’ they were whisked away.

Kingsley shook his head and handed Tonks the white handkerchief from before and they were gone a few seconds later.

~

Miranda and Charlie landed smoothly in front of the Hogwarts gates. She was stunned. She had seen the castle in fleeting memories of her previous lives but it hadn’t prepared her for seeing the real thing.

The huge castle stood proud in front of them. It seemed to grow out of the ground with how perfectly it seemed to fit into the landscape. The water of the Great Lake was glittering in the afternoon sun and the giant squid enjoyed the rays of sunlight hitting the surface. The forbidden forest loomed dangerously at the edge of a large patch of grass, a Quidditch stadium not far from the castle.

A hand on her elbow broke her out of her observation and she turned to Charlie to see him smiling fondly at her and nodding at the now open gates in front of them. She hadn’t even noticed them opening. An older witch clad in nice burgundy velvet robes was walking towards them from the castle.

Watching her coming closer Charlie whispered into Miranda’s ear. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote our favourite consulting detective: "Do your research!" Because in reality Remus wouldn't have been able to attend the opening feast, as the first of September was the night of the full moon. I moved it a little so that Remus has a reason to be on the train.
> 
> But now let's get going. Introduction of some new characters!

Minerva McGonagall eyed the two people waiting at the gates. They were both dressed in dark colours and long, heavy travelling cloaks. The wizard had fiery red hair, maybe a relative of the Weasleys? The witch had dark brown hair and they stood rather close together, seemingly talking quietly to each other.

Then suddenly the man began to laugh whole-heartedly while the woman next to him seemed to giggle over something. Minerva felt herself relax. There guests didn’t seem as bad as she had anticipated. She looked around for the source of their amusement and saw a large crow being chased by several owls. The crow then landed on the witches shoulder and stared almost haughtily at the owls that didn’t dare to approach now.

Reluctant to interrupt, Minerva nonetheless cleared her throat as she came in hearing range. The wizard turned towards her and her breath caught.

“Charles Weasley! Well it certainly has been some time! How are you?”

Charlie smiled at her. “Fine Professor McGonagall, thank you for asking. How are things at Hogwarts? I hope my brothers aren’t getting into too much trouble?”

“Well they are a handful but nothing we can’t handle. You did well for yourself Charles.” Minerva eyed the high-quality clothing and was reminded of the hand-me-downs his brothers still wore. “It seems dragon keeping is quite the well paid job.”

Blushing Charlie scratched his neck. “Actually it isn’t. I quit a few months in. Travelled some and ended up as a personal guard. Now I am working for the Ministry as well.” The witch next to Charlie cleared her throat quietly.

“Oh! Yes, I am sorry. Professor, meet Miranda McKinnon. Miranda, meet Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress.” Minerva found herself returning the warm smile Miranda was giving her and shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Professor. Charles and Severus have told me a lot about you.” If she was shocked that Miranda already seemed to know Severus she didn’t show it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. But now let us depart. The Headmaster is waiting for us in the staff room and we are all anxious to hear why you are here. Professor Dumbledore only told us you would most likely be joining us for the whole schoolyear.”

“He didn’t tell you? Well, if Severus reaction was anything to go by, none of you will like the reason we are here and what we are here to do.” And with that cryptic statement silence fell between the three as they made their way into the castle.

~

During their walk through the castle Miranda remembered something. Digging through one of the pouches on her new belt she closed her fingers around it and subtly presented it to Charlie. After a short confused silence Miranda sighed. “Eat it. It’s chocolate. The Dementors took a lot out of you even if you don’t realise it yourself.” Charlie nodded in understanding and ate the pieces of chocolate Miranda had given him. Minerva had stiffened in front of them and came to a sudden halt. They were only a few feet away from the door to the staff room now.

“What did you just say?! DEMENTORS?! Is that what Albus is hiding from us? I will-“

“Please Professor, calm down. We will explain everything once were inside as I would prefer to only tell my story once if you don’t mind. May we?” Miranda had interrupted McGonagall smoothly and had stepped around her into the direction of the staff room.

The two stone Gargoyles next to the wooden door stopped their hushed conversation with each other and eyed the newcomers curiously. The one on the right started talking in a surprisingly smooth voice. “Professor McGonagall! I assume you and our guests wish to join your colleagues?”

Professor McGonagall only nodded and the Gargoyle to the left lifted one of its front legs to knock on the wooden door with its claws. Then he grabbed the handle and opened the door to let the Professor, Miranda and Charles enter.

~

“Ah, Mr Weasley! It’s good to see you again! And you must be Ms McKinnon, pleasure, pleasure. Take a seat. Minerva, is everything alright?” Dumbledore had started talking as soon as the door had closed behind them. Balthazar had abandoned Miranda in favour of Severus’ shoulder. The other Professors watched on in confusion as he simply started to pet the crow instead of chasing it away.

Miranda took a look around while Dumbledore tried to calm Minerva down. The staff room was a long, panelled room with a large conference table in the centre and mismatched, dark wooden chairs. The fireplace was surrounded by a few armchairs and in the far corner of the room stood a wooden wardrobe. She and Charlie took the seats next to Severus and Minerva the one to Dumbledore’s right. One seat remained empty.

“Now that our guests have arrived I think it would be best to begin this staff meeting. I know it’s a little later than usual, but with everything that happened the last month… ah well.

“First let me explain why our new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor isn’t joining us for this meeting. I think a lot of you remember Remus Lupin from when he was a student here at Hogwarts himself. He will arrive by train together with our students. The reasons for that are simple. I thought it prudent with a mass murderer on the loose not to let our children travel all the way to us alone. Another is that Remus will be indisposed until Wednesday due to his illness. Remus Lupin is a Werewolf.”

Miranda couldn’t supress the hiss at the mention of that. Vampires and Werewolves did not get along. As a child she hadn’t seen Remus very often but spending the whole year in close quarters will become a problem quickly, especially considering he didn’t remember the truth. _I could I have forgotten something as important as that?!_ She tried to ignore the glares send in her direction by nearly the entire faculty. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened.

“He will spend the full moons safely in the Shrieking Shack. So, no harm will be done, especially with him regularly being supplied with the Wolfsbane Potion. Severus I had hoped you would-“

Severus snorted and sneered at the headmaster. “Of course you _hoped_ I would brew it for the wolf. I will do so, but only for the sake of our students being safer if he drinks it. You know my opinion of giving him the position.”

Dumbledore nodded happily, his blue eyes twinkling. “Well then, the next things on our list are our guests and the reason for their stay with us. Maybe you would like to introduce yourselves?” Dumbledore gestured for Miranda and Charlie to take the floor and with a curt nod Miranda stood up.

“Thank you Professor Dumbledore. My name is Miranda McKinnon. I am 17 years old and was born and raised in Germany. After being home-schooled for seven years I decided to go back to Britain after my parents’ death. Shortly after Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, Minister Fudge approached me with a job offer. The Dementors of Azkaban Prison are the most capable of finding and recapturing the escapee and I accepted the task of controlling and guiding their actions after another failed to do so. As the beginning of the new term came closer and with the convict still on the loose, the Minister was sure that Black would try to finish what he started all those years ago, he contacted the Headmaster with the proposition of lending some of the Dementors to Hogwarts to keep the school and especially Harry Potter safe.”

Suddenly all Professors, except for Dumbledore and Severus, broke out into exclamations of disbelief. After a few minutes of their talking all over each other Dumbledore stood up once more.

“Silence! I myself am not all too happy with this course of action but it is the most logical step right now. In the past few weeks Ms McKinnon proved to have a very impressive control over the guards of Azkaban, despite her young age, and she ensured me that they would only patrol the borders of the school grounds and would, if possible, not come into contact with the students at all. But just because we get outside help does not mean that we are allowed to let our guard down. Sirius Black escaped the Dementors once and he may be able to do so again.” The teachers had now quieted down and had accepted their fate even if it was obvious that they didn’t like it one bit.

“I assure you I don’t want the children anywhere near the Dementors either. They have strict orders to remain on their patrol routes. Each year will have a special class during the first few weeks concerning the Dementors, taught by myself. That will hopefully teach them not to engage in any way with them. The results would be catastrophic.” Miranda nodded once to Charlie who stood up as she sat down.

“I guess most of you will still remember me, but I am Charles Weasley, a former Gryffindor and I graduated two years ago. I worked as a Dragon Handler for a few months but discovered that that was not the right thing for me. I tried myself as a security guard and that’s how I met Miranda. I was employed by her parents and after their deaths I stayed with her. We came back to England a few months ago. The Minister’s job offer extended to me as well. I am here to protect Miranda. If someone would attack her and she would lose control over the Dementors… let’s say it’s not something I wish to see. I would like to keep my soul, thank you very much. But well, that are the reasons why we are here.” Charlie sat down again and Hagrid looked at him with pity in his eyes. It seemed the half-giant couldn’t understand how someone could _not_ want to work with dragons.

Dumbledore rose from his seat again. “Thank you Ms McKinnon, Mr Weasley. We appreciate your company. Well the last thing I wanted to tell all of you is that we not only have a new DADA teacher this year but also a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. May I introduce Professor Rubeus Hagrid!” The faculty broke out into loud applause; well Severus and Miranda were only clapping politely.

As the meeting was obviously over, the teachers left the staff room either alone or in smaller groups. Severus nodded to Miranda and Charlie before leaving in the direction of the dungeons.

“Ms McKinnon, Charles, if you would accompany me, I will show you to your quarters. You will have some time to get used to them before dinner will be served at 6pm. Charles I trust that you will show Ms McKinnon around?” They followed McGonagall through countless corridors, some stairs up, others down again and this time Miranda seemed a little lost.

“Here we are. The portrait of Headmistress Edessa Skanderberg guards your quarters Ms McKinnon and the one of Professor Emeric Switch guards yours Charles. Should you need anything you can simply floo my office and I will try to help you out.” McGonagall had turned around and was already leaving as Miranda called after her.

“Professor, wait!” McGonagall turned around and took the few steps back to them. She shot Charlie a questioning look but he only blushed and looked to the floor. Miranda forced a blush on her face as well before speaking up.

“First of all, please, call me Miranda and… actually Professor McGonagall, we were wondering why we are staying in separate quarters… We are… Well…” Charlie saved her as he simply put his arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side; McGonagall’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh! Well we will just give you some other quarters then… I think… Yes, in the dungeons there should be some guest quarters big enough for you. I understand that you already know Severus? His rooms are quite close, as well as the Slytherin Common room. Follow me please.”

Again they followed her through the whole school before descending into the dungeons. They stopped in front of a Greek-looking portrait.

“Hello Mopsus. Are your chambers ready for use?” McGonagall asked rather politely.

“I have foreseen your arrival and requested them to be cleaned out of the former inhabitant’s personal things. Do you know the password though?” The old man smirked at McGonagall who led out a huff before starting to guess random words, her formerly polite tone completely abandoned.

Miranda had frozen as she realised which portrait would be guarding their quarters. A former self had, ironically, spend their visit in those quarters as well, back when Hogwarts had just been founded and Salazar Slytherin was still living inside the castle.

Tired of Minerva’s useless tries Miranda interrupted her. “The password is _Forsooth_. It was a pleasure to meet you Mopsus.”

With an incredulous look from the Professor and a knowing smirk from Mopsus the portrait swung open.

~

Revealed was a cosy living area with a fireplace at the wall and several brown leather armchairs placed around it. There was a table with a chess set that were arguing among themselves and the wooden floor was covered with a dark blue plush carpet. The walls were cream coloured, well the parts that weren’t covered in bookshelves. There was a small kitchen area to the right with a dining table as well.

The bathroom was the first door on the left, the second one led into a small study. The door to their right led into their bedroom. Their luggage had already been brought in and the bookshelves in the living room as well as the ones in the study were filled with books.

Miranda and Charlie had started inspecting their quarters and hadn’t noticed Minerva leaving but they came back to reality with a knock on their door. Charlie went to open because Miranda was still going through her part of the wardrobe.

“Hello Charles, may I come in?” Severus stood at the other side of the portrait, carrying a rather large portrait. Charlie blinked a few times in confusion but then stepped aside.

“Yes of course Severus. What is that?” But before Severus could answer Miranda had emerged from the bedroom and joined the conversation.

“Hey Dad, what brings you here?” Severus raised an eyebrow at that.

“Can’t I come to visit my daughter and her… boyfriend… without an excuse?”

“Actually, while my father doesn’t need an excuse, Professor Snape certainly does. So?” Severus returned Miranda’s smirk, but their teasing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and it wasn’t Charlie.

“If you would Severus? It gets rather boring down here.” The voice was deep and smooth and seemed to come from the frame in Severus’ hands.

“I guess I do have a reason to be here. I decided to give you one of Salazar Slytherin’s portraits. I found it in our family vault. Another one is in my quarters.” With that he turned the portrait around and they got their first glimpse of one of the Hogwarts founders. He had a white beard and a bald head, around his neck and resting over his deep green robes was a heavy locket Miranda remembered from her childhood. His grey eyes focused immediately on Miranda and he gave her a scrutinizing once-over before his eyes softened and a smile crossed his thin lips.

“Don’t look at me like that child. I may have died centuries ago but I am not blind. I recognise family when I see them. Your father has told me a lot about you and the current Headmaster. I will try to help you in any way I can.” Then Salazar took in the rooms they were currently in. “I will be placed above the mantelpiece.”

The statement left no room for arguments, so with a strong sticking charm the portrait was placed at the wall. Nodding in acceptance Lord Slytherin walked out of the right side of his frame and left the others alone in the room.

Miranda, Charlie and Severus sat down in the armchairs and started going over the plan again before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays (or just the weekend)!
> 
> As a little treat you will be getting two chapters! They are both rather short, but well...
> 
> This chapter contains some parts that are directly quoted from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by our dear J.K. Rowling. The excerpt is from Chapter Five: The Dementor.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And so we are back in the Entrance Hall.” Charlie stopped in front of the large wooden doors leading into the Great Hall. The last days had been spent with various things but finally, on the 1st of September, they had found the time for a tour of the castle.

“Thank you Charles, I think I will find my way around now that I remember some parts of the castle… Let’s head back to our rooms? We need to get ready for the feast.” Miranda took Charlies hand and together they walked through the quiet corridors. The students would arrive in a few hours and they still had a lot to do before then; mainly getting the Dementors settled in the Forbidden Forest and sending them on patrol. Miranda also had to make sure they wouldn’t attack any students in the carriages or worse, in the boats out on the lake.

Settling down in their usual spots, Charlie in one of the armchairs and Miranda on the carpet leaning against his legs, they stared into the fire. Slowly Miranda slipped into a light meditation to communicate with the Dementors. They were agitated but already near Hogwarts, they would arrive in roughly an hour. She explained to them what they were to do upon their arrival. Agreeing on her course of action Miranda started to withdraw her mind again when she felt it. An anomaly in the thinking patterns of the other minds around her. Opening her eyes she drew in a sharp breath and jumped up, startling Charlie who had dosed off. Grabbing his hand she drew him up as well and made a run for the portrait.

“Damn it! I knew something was going to go wrong! Hurry up Charles! We need to get there before it’s too late!” Charlie ran after her and as soon as they had left the wards he felt himself being side-along apparated.

~

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

The train came to a stop with a full jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without a warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

~

Charlie stumbled a bit as they reappeared next to the still steaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. Looking around he saw Miranda already running for the back of the train. He started to follow her as she shouted at him. “Go to the conductor, calm him and any students you find on your way down! There is a Dementor on board, I will handle that! Go!”

So Charlie made his way to the front of the train, hoping the students and especially Miranda to be all right.

~

A bright light greeted Miranda shortly after she had reached the proper wagon. She was glad that Harry had been with someone capable of producing a Patronus. Focusing her magic on the amulet she called for the attention of the Dementor in front of her and it cowered low as it recognised her power.

_“You did not do what I told you! You knowingly went against my orders! Follow me! Now!”_ Without a backwards glance she left the wagon and the Dementor followed her like a scolded puppy. But there would be no making up for it. Not many new, but there was indeed a way to kill a Dementor, but only those without a soul did ever get close enough to even try.

Miranda was thankful it was already dark outside when she turned around to face the Dementor. Killing such a Dark Creature wasn’t a sight she wanted any of those children to see. Stepping closer she felt the Dementor stiffen. She grabbed its cloak and ripped it away from the dangerous creature. Underneath, the Dementors were nothing but smoke which solidified if they needed it too. Without the cloak though, they could easily be blown apart by the wind if they didn’t take on their solid appearance. Watching the shadows become thicker Miranda wasted no time and plunged her hand into the chest of the Dementor. She grabbed the heart and with one powerful tuck the black gooey mass was outside the barley solidified body, leaving a gaping hole behind. The monster dissolved into the night leaving nothing but the black cloak behind. Putting the heart into one of her pouches she collected the cloak as well and made her way back onto the train.

~

“I assure you, the Dementor will be dealt with and you won’t have to worry about being reprimanded for arriving late.” Charles had been trying to assure the conductor that everything would be fine, as an enraged Remus Lupin stepped into the room.

“I hope you have a really good explanation for letting a Dementor onto a train filled with children!” He roared as soon as the door closed behind him. “And why it attacked one of said students!”

At that Charlie turned around to face the Professor. “It did what?!” He asked disbelief clear in his voice. With slight trepidation he asked “Who, who did it attack?”

Remus eyed Charlie warily before answering. “It attacked Harry Potter. I was in the compartment with him as it happened. And who would you be? I wasn’t aware of another adult, beside the trainmen, being on the train.”

Charlie inclined his head to mask the shock that had crossed his face. _Why Harry of all people?! He is the one they are here to protect! Miranda is going to have her hands full…_ Shocked out of his thoughts by the wand in front of his face Charlie remembered that he wasn’t alone in the room. Looking around he saw that the conductor had already left, presumably to get the train going again, and that he was now alone with a furious Remus Lupin.

“I asked you a question!” Lupin took a step closer so that Charlie stood now pressed against the cold window with a wand at his chest. With a steady voice that surprised even himself he answered. “My name is Charles Weasley. I am here because we were alerted to an unauthorized presence of a guard of Azkaban prison on this train.”

Narrowing his eyes Remus took a look at the room, the wand never straying from Charlie. “We?”

Before Charlie could answer though, the door opened and Miranda stepped inside, her wand trained on Remus. In her other hand she was carrying what seemed to be a black cloak. “Professor, kindly lower your wand.”

As Remus made no move to comply, Miranda cast a quick _‘Expelliarmus!’._ The werewolf’s wand flew across the room; he hadn’t anticipated the quick reflexes of the vampire. Even though he had just lost his wand to an unknown attacker Remus tried to keep his cool. His wolf was agitated but too tired to influence him too much right now, the last transformation had been hard on them. “And who would you be?” He asked calmly.

Miranda tucked both wands away and leaned against the wall, beckoning Charlie over. “I am Miranda McKinnon. I see that you and Charles already got to know each other.” Unconsciously Remus relaxed a little. He had never met the second child of Molly and Arthur before, but he knew his name was Charles and the man before him fit the age he should be in. The only things not matching his family were the nice clothes he wore.

“Yes I did. What is a Dementor doing here? You cannot let something like this loose on this train! It attacked a student!”

Miranda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am well aware of that fact and believe me there will be someone paying for this, I just don’t know who yet.” Remus eyed her in confusion. “The Ministry is in control of the guards it won’t be that hard to find the one responsible.”

“The Ministry _was_ in control of the guards. They aren’t anymore. Well, not directly at least. I am. But I didn’t send it her to patrol the train I can assure you.”

“Then you have pretty shite control over them if one still managed to come here!” Remus grumbled. _How can they give the control over the Dementors to a child?! She doesn’t look older than a seventh year!_

“Oh it didn’t strictly disobey the overall order, that’s why it was able to come here at all.” Only earning a raised eyebrow from Remus, Miranda rolled her eyes and continued her explanation.

“They are still searching for Sirius Black if you must know. And, as you as a Defence Master should know, as Dementors are blind, they search by looking for the magical signature of the escapee. And right now I am wrecking my brain over why nobody deemed it necessary to tell me, that Sirius Black is Harry Potter’s bloody godfather! He shares some of Black’s magical signature due to the wiccaning. That is why the Dementor thought him close enough to Black to attack him.”

Charlie looked at her dumbfounded. “Did you deal with it? Or did you just send it back?”

Miranda smirked. “It’s dead. Severus will appreciate the ingredients that I will provide him with when we get back.” Remus looked shocked.

“You can’t kill a Dementor! It’s impossible!” He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

Starting to chuckle Miranda stepped closer to Charlie. “Oh, if you only knew… Nothing is really impossible Remus Lupin.” Miranda tossed Remus his wand and without another word apparated with Charlie back to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter I promised!
> 
> Again this contains excerpts from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" Chapter Five: The Dementor; by J.K. Rowling and is therefore not mine.
> 
> This will be the last update for this year my dears and as I am a little busy througout January don't expect any updates during that month. I still need to make notes for the next chapters and there are some crucial things I need to figure out first before I can continue but I won't forget about it! My friends wouldn't let me, I can assure you!
> 
> See you guys next year!

Miranda and Charlie had just taken their seats at the staff table next to Severus and a few seats down from Lupin, when the first students began to trickle in. Miranda had to wince at the sudden noises and smells assaulting her senses. Strangely enough, being in Diagon Alley had affected her less than all those students… _Maybe it’s the fault of the Dementors nearby…_

Remus eyed them warily. He was curious about those two. Especially since they seemed to get on with Severus rather well and Severus simply didn’t like _anybody_. Even the Weasley-boy seemed to get along with him.

Before he could lose himself in his musings however, Flitwick came through the huge double doors, followed by a large group of first year students looking around with awe. He conjured himself a high stool next to the three-legged one with the sorting hat lying on top of it. Miranda blinked in astonishment as the hat began _to sing_ , of all things.

After it had finished, Flitwick climbed up onto his stool and began calling the names of the first years.

“Ackerman, Jimmy”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Fitzroy, Sandy”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Hamilton, Lavena”

“SLYTHERIN!”

Miranda looked around and tried to keep herself from breathing. She didn’t need to do it to survive since receiving her full inheritance, but 17 years of habit were hard to break. But as it wouldn’t look good to faint in the middle of the Sorting Miranda managed to hold her breath. Some girls had decided to use lavender perfume for the festive occasion, and she did not appreciate that in the least.

“Ó Cochláin, Elvina”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Rodgers, Marlin”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Sandford, Toby”

“RAVENCLAW”

“Stephens, Maybelle”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Wescott, Dai”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Whitney, Norah”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Charlie heaved a sigh of relief as “Wright, Colwyn” was sorted into Hufflepuff. Somehow the Sorting had been a lot more exciting as he had still been a student.

The doors of the Great Hall opened again to admit Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione. Thankfully Harry didn’t look any worse for wear. McGonagall had just seated herself at the table as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

“Welcome!” said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…”

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. “As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. That is why I would like you to welcome Ms Miranda McKinnon and Mr Charles Weasley as our guests during their stay with us. They are to be treated as the other Professors and are here to take care of the Dementors. I would now like to ask Ms McKinnon to tell you a little about the guards of Azkaban. Ms McKinnon?”

With a nod Miranda stood up as well and strode towards Dumbledore. With calm and steady voice she began to speak. “The Dementors are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks,” she added blandly and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. “It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and the new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors.”

Miranda gave Dumbledore another nod before sitting back down between Severus and Charlie. They continued to follow Dumbledore’s speech and were hard pressed to keep from laughing out loud at the impressive glare Severus managed at the announcement of Lupin’s teaching position.

~

The feast was officially over as Miranda noticed three students head into the direction of their table.

“Congratulations, Hagrid!” Hermione squealed, as they reached the teachers’ table.

“All down ter you three,” said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. “Can’ believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he’d had enough… it’s what I always wanted…” Overcome with emotion he buried his face in his napkin.

The three said their hasty goodbye to the half-giant and then made their way over to them. Before they could reach them though, Severus stood and bid Miranda and Charlie goodnight, sent a glare at the trio and walked out of the hall after his Slytherins.

“Miranda, Charlie! It’s good to see you again!” Harry said as soon as he was near enough. Miranda smiled at him. “It’s good to see you as well Harry. We heard what happened on the train and I am sorry. I can assure you that the Dementor was suitably punished for what it did.”

Before Harry could answer Hermione started to speak. “Can you tell us more about Dementors Ms McKinnon? I mean I already read about them, but there isn’t much about them in our books.” Miranda chuckled.

“You have to be Hermione Granger, am I right? Harry told us a lot about you two during the holidays. It’s nice to meet you Ms Granger, Mr Weasley. And to answer your question, I will teach each year one lesson about the Dementors next week, so that you know the risks of provoking them and so on. But now you should he to your common room, shouldn’t you? It’s already close to curfew.”

Hermione and Harry nodded but Ron didn’t. “Charlie! Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming to Hogwarts?! And since when are you working for the Ministry?” he whined.

Charlie rubbed his forehead to ward of the oncoming headache. “There was just no time Ron. If it is any consolation I didn’t even tell Mom and Dad. Maybe we can talk on Sunday? You shouldn’t get too much homework this week.” Ron nodded reluctantly. The trio bid them goodnight and Charlie and Miranda made their way down to the dungeons and into their quarters.

~

Charlie was already half asleep as Miranda suddenly sat up and rummaged through her bedside table in search of her journal.

“What’s up Mi’?” Charlie mumbled as he sat up as well.

“Something is wrong Charles. Haven’t you noticed? About Remus? Isn’t it strange that even though vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies and I can barely stand to be in the same room with him, he doesn’t seem to have the same issue? He should have figured out what I am as we were on the train and yet he didn’t even do more than raise an eyebrow at us sitting at the staff table. Things are not adding up and it’s driving me insane!” Miranda slumped back against Charlie’s strong chest, his arms encircling her loosely.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk to Severus and we’ll figure something out. And look on the bright side of Remus not recognising what you are. It’s going to make our mission a hell of a lot easier with him not running to Dumbledore to tell him what a dangerous creature you are and that it’s not safe for you to be around students. …even though that would be a little hypocritical of him, I have to say.” Charlie murmured into her ear as they both lay back down.

Miranda chuckled. The plan they were starting to set in motion will be a lot of work but together they will be able to overcome anything. _Beware Dumbledore, beware…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am back! I am so sorry about not updating sooner but real life was hell the past months and my original plan to update on Saturday literally went up in flames as a fire broke out at my house that day. Everything is fine now though so I just finished this chapter and decided to upload it immediatley so that you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer.
> 
> On that note I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos and comments, that really kept me motivated. I love you all, you're awesome! Thank you!
> 
> And now, onwards!

Breakfast in the Great Hall was rather different with all the students around. The noise level for one was definitely something one had to get used to, it hadn’t been that bad at the feast last night.

The other thing was the conversation between the staff, or mainly the lack thereof. The teachers were all oddly focused on the students, especially the first years. Miranda could only look on as her father scrutinized the new students.

After a while, each Head of House got up and walked down to their students to hand out the timetables for the new term. Miranda and Charlie shared a smile as Harry and Hermione seemed to be very excited about their new lessons.

~

Harry was happy. Ancient Runes, even though they had the class together with the Slytherins, was fascinating and he and Hermione had spent most of lunch talking about their assignment not even noticing Ron trying to get their attention. Transfiguration had been rather nice as well and now they were heading outside to their last class of the day: Care of Magical Creatures.

Recognising the three boys walking in front of them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest Harry had to stifle a groan. It seemed fate didn’t like seeing him happy because they had another subject together with the Slytherins.

Arriving at a large paddock, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins ignored each other while waiting for their teacher to arrive. And arriving he did. Hagrid was inside the paddock and was followed by a large herd of _Hippogriffs_.

Harry and most of the other students could do nothing but stare at the beautiful and powerful creatures. The sun made their feathers glitter and their fur shine. Their talons were large and plucked out chunks of dirt while they approached the waiting students. Their beaks looked incredible sharp and their eyes seemed very intelligent. All in all you could say they were very majestic creatures indeed.

Hagrid joined them on the other side of the fence with a wide grin on his face as he took in the stunned faces of his students.

“Everyone gather round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it – make sure yeh can see. Now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books –“

Hagrid stopped after seeing the bewildered looks on everyone’s faces.

“And how are we supposed to do that without the book eating us alive?!” came Draco Malfoys drawling voice form the Slytherin side of the class. Everyone took out their copy of _‘The Monster Book of Monsters’_ and each and every one was bound shut with something.

“Hasn’ – hasn’ anyone bin able ter open their books?” said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads.

“Yer’ve got ter _stroke_ ‘em!” said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. He took the book from one of the nearest Slytherins and started to stroke its back.

Everyone was still looking dubiously at their now calm and open books and for one even Hermione didn’t look forward to any reading assignments.   
While they all read the short introduction Hagrid had walked back to the assembled creatures and he was feeding them with something that suspiciously looked like dead ferrets or weasels.  
After everyone had finished and rebound their books they were once again approached by Hagrid. This time he had only one chain in his large hands and a silvery Hippogriff was following him warily.

“Now, who wants ter go firs’?” Hagrid asked excitedly. Nearly the whole class took a step back until only Harry and surprisingly Draco remained standing close to the paddock. Suddenly Harry was jerked back by a hand to stand beside Ron and Hermione and Malfoy was the only one to seemingly ‘volunteer’. Hagrid seemed as wary as the silver Hippogriff behind him now but he couldn’t very well tell Draco to go back so he shot Harry, Ron and Hermione a concerned look before focusing on the young Malfoy who was still staring at the majestic creature behind the half-giant.

“Er, right. Malfoy yer wanna do it? Great!”

That seemed to shake Draco out of his stupor, because he suddenly seemed to have realised that everyone else was a few steps behind him. But instead of sneering and throwing an insult at Hagrid like Harry thought he would, he nodded sharply and looked at Hagrid for instructions.

“Malfoy, this is Buckbeak. Yer always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs’ move. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don’t never insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.”

Everyone’s attention was on Draco, Hagrid and Buckbeak now, so no one noticed that Ron had seemingly vanished. Seeing that Draco seemed to take him seriously for the first time during this lesson, probably for the first time ever, Hagrid continued.

“Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him sharpish, ‘cause those talons hurt.”   
Harry, like all the other students, watched with rapt attention as Draco started to approach Buckbeak.  
The Slytherin had drawn himself up to his full height and had his head held high as he stepped closer to the Hippogriff who was watching him intently. A short distance away from the creature Draco fell into a sharp and deep bow while never breaking eye contact with Buckbeak. They all collectively led out a relieved sigh as Buckbeak bowed to Draco and the Slytherin was allowed to pet the soft feathers.

But just as Hagrid had started to praise Draco, a loud _BANG_ came from the shrubs closest to Buckbeak and the sensitive creature led out a bird-like screech while shying away from the noise like a horse. Before either Hagrid or Draco had realized it, Buckbeak had risen on his hind legs and one of his large and sharp talons had cut open Draco’s right arm.

Quickly Draco’s robe was soaked in blood and the boys already pale skin became even paler due to the blood loss. Hagrid was busy with calming Buckbeak down so Hermione was the first one of the students to jump into action. She ran over to Draco and dragged the heavily bleeding Slytherin away from the Hippogriff.

“Harry, take off your robe! And give me your tie!” Her shouted orders seemed to shake everyone out of their shock. A Slytherin was already running off to the castle to get help while the others watched on in horror as Draco collapsed. Harry had done what Hermione had told him and was now pressing his robes against the large gash to stop the blood. Hermione tied the tie around Draco’s upper arm and thankfully that seemed to do the at least slow the flow down.

Draco’s head was pillowed in Pansy Parkinson’s lap and for the first time in many years the Gryffindors and the Slytherins weren’t fighting against each other but instead working together.

~

Severus, Miranda and Charlie were sitting in the private quarters of the Potions Master enjoying their tea as frantic knocking interrupted their light conversation. Severus got out of the comfy armchair by the fire and walked over to the door that connected his quarters with the Slytherin common room.

Yanking the door open, the student in front of it nearly fell into the living room. Taking in the frightened look on the boy’s face, Severus steadied him.

“Mr Zabini? What is this ruckus about? Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

“Pr-Professor! It’s Draco, sir! He was hurt in Care of Magical Creatures! Granger is helping him but there was so much blood! Please, you have to come!”

Severus was already grabbing his emergency potions. “Miranda, floo Lucius and bring him to the hospital wing when he arrives. Try to keep him calm. Charles, follow me. If this accident involves any of Hagrid’s _pets_ I like to have someone qualified there with me. Mr Zabini, lead the way.”

And with that he was out the door, Charlie hot on his heels, Miranda already kneeling in front of the fireplace. 

~

Lucius had just finished the last of his correspondence as the fireplace in his private study flared to life. There were only a few fireplaces directly connected to the one in his study so he was rather surprised to see Miranda McKinnon’s head in the flames with a serious expression on her face.

“Lucius? I have some troubling news for you. It’s about Draco.”

That got Lucius attention and he was on his knees in front of the fireplace in the flash of an eye. “Draco? What happened?”

“I don’t have any details right now; we were only just informed as well. It seems that there has been an incident involving your son during his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Severus has hurried to his side a few moments ago. He told me to contact you and – “

Lucius had already grabbed his cloak and his cane while Miranda had been talking, stalling really. It wouldn’t do for Lucius to arrive at the hospital wing before his son.

“I will come through immediately, you can continue on our way to the hospital wing. Step aside.”

With a short nod Miranda moved out of the way and only moments later the Malfoy Lord stood in front of her. As he tried to pass her to make his way to his son, Miranda grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Miranda, if you value your life you will let go of me immediately!” Lucius growled at her.

She handed him a small light blue vial. “I will let you go if you drink this. It’s a calming draught. I won’t let you terrorise the staff while your son needs you.”

The mention of his son seemed to be the thing to convince Lucius. Without any complains he swallowed the potion and followed Miranda out of Severus’ quarters.

~

As soon as they arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Charlie had to agree with the Zabini-boy, there was a lot of blood. Severus hurried over to the pale blond. Hermione, Harry and another girl were with Draco. It was a rather gruesome sight. His arm was barely visible under all the clothes Hermione was pressing down to stop the blood from leaving the wound. There was a Gryffindor tie wrapped around the boy’s arm and Charlie had to compliment the witch’s knowledge on first aid. With a wound like the one Draco had sustained it probably had saved the teens life.

While Severus was busy pouring potions down his godson’s throat and conjuring a stretcher Charlie looked around to see where Hagrid was. He spotted him at the entrance of the paddock, herding several Hippogriffs deeper into the forest, away from the frightened students. _Hippogriffs of all things!_

Seeing that Hagrid seemed to at least have the creatures under control, Charlie made his way over to the traumatised students to gather information on what happened, but not without a few calming draughts from Severus’ bag.

In the meantime Severus had managed to stop the bleeding and he had levitated the boy onto the stretcher. A short look over to where Charlie was calming some of the students assured him that the young man had things under control. Severus then started on his way back to the castle, Hermione, Harry and Pansy following behind.

~

The smell of blood was overwhelming. It was getting stronger the closer they got to the hospital wing. Rounding the corner the source of the smell became obvious. Three figures, all of them covered in some amount of blood were sitting on the floor next to the doors that led into the infirmary.

“Harry? Hermione? Are you alright?” Miranda asked as soon as they got into hearing distance. She hurried over to the children.

Harry looked at her with solemn eyes. “It was awful Miranda… Everything was alright and then suddenly there was this loud noise and… There was just so much _blood_ …”

Hermione chose that moment to speak up as well. “We are okay… And Madam Pomfrey told us that Draco will be okay as well. The wound wasn’t that bad, he just lost a lot of blood because of it. If Professor Snape hadn’t – “

“Granger if you wouldn’t have managed to quell the blood flow, Draco would have been _dead_ by the time Professor Snape arrived!” Hermione flushed at the exclamation of the other girl. This one was covered in a lot less blood than the other two.

“Is that true Ms Granger?” Lucius addressed Hermione calmly.

“Y-yes sir, I suppose.”

“Then the Malfoy Family will be in your debt. Should you ever need our help, don’t hesitate to call on us. But now I would like to see my son. Ms McKinnon?”

Miranda had watched Lucius interact with Hermione and was feeling rather proud of her Uncle. “I am sure Draco will appreciate seeing you after such an incident. I will stay here with the children, I don’t do too well with blood, but I will help them clean up and accompany them to their common rooms afterwards.”

With a short nod Lucius opened the door and marched into the infirmary.

~

“Come now, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Heading for the nearest bathroom Miranda observed the young teens from the corner of her eyes. It seemed they got along surprisingly well, considering what she had heard about the legendary Slytherin-Gryffindor-feud.

Entering the bathroom she directed each of them to a sink and ordered them to wash up while she spelled what was left of their uniforms clean of blood. The house-elves would clean them properly later but it would do for now, at least until the students were back in their dormitories.

After they all were cleaned up, Miranda accompanied them back to Gryffindor tower and the dungeons respectively, before heading back to her quarters to wait for Charlie and probably Severus and Lucius to come back. No matter how close Draco had come to dying today, Miranda couldn’t imagine Dumbledore allowing Lucius to stay with his son at the hospital wing. 

~

Severus stood up from his seat next to his sleeping godson as he heard the door to the infirmary open. He heaved a small sigh of relief to see the Malfoy Lord relatively composed considering the circumstances.

“How is he?” Was all Lucius offered as a greeting.

“I won’t lie to you Lucius. While the wound wasn’t very complicated to heal and probably won’t even scar, it was a close call. The cuts were bone-deep and he had already lost a lot of blood as we got to him. The fast thinking of Ms Granger most likely saved your son’s life.” Severus waited for the outburst that was sure to follow. But it didn’t come. The Malfoy patriarch only brushed some of the soft blond hair out of Draco’s face. _He knows Granger is a Muggleborn, why isn’t he throwing a tantrum about owing the witch a life debt?_

As if he had read his thoughts Lucius sighed heavily. “She saved my son Severus. I don’t care how pure her blood is in light of her deeds towards my family.”

Severus inclined his head before offering Lucius his seat, which the man gladly took. “He should wake up soon. If anything happens, Poppy is in her office. I need to make sure my snakes are alright, I presume you will come by later?”

Lucius nodded and Severus made his way back to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room to see how badly this had affected his students.

~

Charlie sighed in relief as he watched the last of the students make their way back to the castle. He turned around to start looking for Hagrid. The half-giant hadn’t come back after herding the Hippogriffs away.

He decided to follow the tracks of the herd into the forest. After a short while he stepped into a clearing. The Hippogriffs were nowhere in sight, but Hagrid sat on a fallen tree stump. He seemingly hadn’t noticed Charlie so the other male decided to clear his throat before approaching the obviously distressed man.

“Hey Hagrid. Everything alright?” Charlie asked as he sat himself next to the half-giant.

Hagrid blew his nose with a large handkerchief before answering. “’m okay Charlie. How ‘s Malfoy? An’ the others? Oh it’s all my fault!” Hagrid buried his face into his handkerchief and led out a loud sob.

“Oh Hagrid. Draco is in the infirmary, but he will be alright. And the other students are a little shaken up but are fine otherwise. And it wasn’t your fault Hagrid.” Charlie consoled.

The last bit got Hagrid’s attention. “Wha’ do yeh mean it wasn’ my faul’? O’ course it’s my faul’!”

Charlie took out the remains of a _‘Bombtastic Bomb’_ , a new product in the ever growing range of goods of his brothers Fred and George, and showed it to Hagrid.

“I think one of the students wanted to play a joke on either you or another student. I found it behind the shrubs. It really wasn’t your fault Hagrid.”

Hagrid eyed the little object before heaving a sigh in obvious relief. Then his face turned pensive. “Bu’ who would wan’ ter do that? An’ what’s goin’ ter happen ter me and ter Buckbeak? He’s innocent bu’ Lucius Malfoy ‘s a cruel man. An’ his son nearly died!”

Again Hagrid began to sob into his handkerchief. Charlie didn’t know what to say. It was true that Lucius Malfoy could be very cruel but he hoped Severus and Miranda would be able to keep him calm. _I fear it will come down to what Draco tells his father…_

Charlie stayed with Hagrid until it was time for dinner and they both made their way up to the castle.

~

“You were brilliant Hermione! How did you know what to do?” Harry asked after they had claimed their usual place in the common room together with their classmates. Dinner had been a quiet affair and everyone was glad as it was over. Now they were all huddled together and talking about what had transpired earlier. The only one not joining in was Ron.

It wasn’t long before the Gryffindors all went to bed, except for the three friends. Hermione was still blushing from all the praise she had received from her year mates, as the redhead snapped.

“Oh come on! It was just a slimy snake! Who cares?!” He growled out.

“Come off it Ron! You’ve been in a bad mood the whole day! And you can’t be serious about what happened to Malfoy! He could have _died_!” Harry snapped right back.

“Good riddance I say. Hopefully my little surprise scared him enough so he won’t bother us again! Maybe his father will even pull him out of Hogwarts! We would never have to deal with that git again!”

Hermione interrupted Harry before he could reprimand Ron further. “What do you mean? What did you do Ronald?”

Finally having his friends’ attention Ron puffed his chest out before answering with a smirk. “Well, Fred and George gave me some new products to test and I used the _‘Bombtastic Bomb’_ this afternoon. I thought the explosion would simply scare him but this was even better!”

“I can’t believe you Ron! How could you do something like this?! None of us like Malfoy, but that doesn’t mean we want him _dead!_ ” Harry roared.

“It was nothing more but a prank!” Ron shouted back.

“Ronald! This was more than a prank! Someone was seriously injured!” Hermione snapped.

“Oh come on! Now you are harping on me when all day you didn’t acknowledge me at all? It was like I wasn’t even there!” Ron was now pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

“You did all this just to gain attention?! From us?! We are your best friends! Why didn’t you just talk to us? You know what? I can’t deal with this right now! Get out of my sight!” Harry barked.

“Harry – “ Ron tried to appeal to his friends.

“No Ron, leave. I can’t talk to you right now.” Harry’s voice was calm and cold. Hermione watched silently as Ron made his way up to the dormitories. After he had vanished from the stairs she looked at Harry’s face, his expression now calculating.

“What are you planning Harry?” Hermione asked concern clear in her voice.

Harry looked up, startled out of his thoughts. “I will pay Mal- _Draco_ a visit. You want to join me?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I think I will go to bed… Give him my regards though? If he is awake… Good night Harry. And be careful.” With that she left into the direction of the dormitories as well.

Strengthened in his resolve Harry took his invisibility cloak out of his school bag and left the common room.

~

The hospital wing was dark and quiet. A lone figure sat on a bed close to the back. He took of his cloak and stepped closer. The others eyes narrowed as he recognised the boy in front of his bed.

“What are you doing here Potter?” He asked tiredly.

“I, eh, I came to see how you are? Madam Pomfrey told us you would make a full recovery, but I just wanted to see for myself. Hermione sends her regards as well.”

Draco searched his face to see if he was lying but he could only see honest concern on the others’ face.

“I am fine Potter. What’s it to you? For all I know you should be celebrating in your common room right now, not sneaking around after curfew to visit me of all people. So?”

Harry sighed. “I was seriously worried. You nearly _died_ Draco!”

Ignoring the use of his first name Draco snorted. “My father reminded me of that fact often enough, thank you very much.”

“But it’s true! And… well I guess I feel kind of responsible for what happened.” He didn’t look at the blonde as he said that.

“What are you talking about Potter?” Draco growled lowly.

Harry looked up and squared his shoulders. “The noise that startled Buckbeak, well, that was Ron. He wanted to play a prank on you. And he is one of my best friends, so I feel guilty about what happened. I came here to apologise actually.”

Draco narrowed his eyes again. “So it’s the Weasel’s fault I’m in here? And you think now that _you_ apologised everything’s going to be alright? Well, newsflash Potter, the world doesn’t revolve around you. You seriously think I won’t report him just because he is your friend?!”

Harry shot him a confused look. “What? No! I wanted to apologise for not seeing what he was up to! I was actually planning on reporting him myself after leaving here! Pranks are one thing but this was just irresponsible.”

Again, Draco detected no lie in the statement. After a few moments he held out the hand of his uninjured arm for Harry to shake. “If you are honest about what you just told me, why don’t we call a truce as well? I am tired of this childish feud between us. I don’t ask for friendship Potter, but alas, I owe Granger my life,so I don’t think it would do us any good to continue on like we have the last two years.”

With a small smile Harry took Draco’s hand and shook it. “Truce. And call me Harry, alright? If we are planning to be civil around each other we may as well call each other by our first names.”

Draco nodded.  
After a short and awkward silence they bid each other good night. Harry left the infirmary quietly and made his way down into the dungeons.

~

Charlie had already retired a while ago but Miranda had had decided against joining him tonight. She and Severus had managed a huge breakthrough in altering the Wolfsbane formula and she wanted to continue her research before they started on brewing the potion. They would have to test it on Lupin after all. She may not like the man but she didn’t want to see him dead either.

A knock on the portrait leading out to the dungeons startled her out of her musings. Wondering who would be visiting that close to midnight she made her way over to the door. Opening it, revealed a slightly rumpled Harry.

Arching an eyebrow she looked at the young teen. “What are you doing here this late Harry? Curfew was a few hours ago.”

Harry looked at her nervously. “I came to tell you something.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a horrible person for making you wait this long but the next chapter has finally arrived! Do you remember the time when I was able to update every Monday? Good times, good times...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I also updated the tags a little.
> 
> Many thanks to one of my best friends for betaing this chapter!
> 
> But now, onwards! Enjoy!

With a flick of her wrist Miranda send the books and scrolls covering the couches back to the study. Motioning for Harry to sit she took the seat opposite him. “Well, what did you want to tell me?”

Harry was picking at the hem of his shirt and was unable to look Miranda in the eyes as he answered. “I-I know what happened this afternoon. With Buckbeak.”

Miranda could guess what Harry wanted to tell her, Charlie had already told her of his findings and his suspicions. As the boy didn’t continue with his tale she got up again.

“I think this conversation needs some tea. I’ll be back in a moment.” With a gentle smile she walked over to the kitchen and out of sight.

Meanwhile Harry was contemplating his decision of confiding in Miranda. _I know that what Ron did was wrong, but he is my best friend…_

The rustling of clothes made him look up at the mantelpiece in front of him. The fire had already died down so he led his gaze wander upwards until he reached the large portrait. How had he managed to overlook such a huge painting?

“Well, well. What is such a young lion doing down here in the dungeons this late at night?” The imposing man in the frame asked.

“Ah-I-I came to talk to Miranda –“ Harry began but the other interrupted him before he could finish.

“Oh, is that so? I hadn’t thought her to like them so young… You are lucky that Charles is already asleep. He won’t interrupt. Though next time you should – “

“Grandfather! What are you talking about?! Harry, don’t listen to him. He has spent a lot of time alone the past decades and it seems that didn’t really help his state of mind.” She gave the portrait a scathing look. The man only held up his hands in surrender and with an exaggerated eye-roll left the frame.

Miranda sat back down in her armchair and began to prepare both of them a cup of tea. “I’m sorry about that Harry. He isn’t even really my grandfather, he is much older, but it’s shorter to just call him grandfather. So? What brings you down here in the dead of night?”

Taking a sip from his tea Harry settled himself more comfortably into the sofa and began to tell Miranda everything that had transpired between himself and Ron since Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. He even mentioned his talk and newfound truce with Draco.

“And now I am not even sure if I am doing the right thing… I mean Ron is my best friend! And-“

“Harry, calm down. I can assure you that you did the right thing in talking to Draco and confiding in me. If it would make you feel better though, maybe you could talk to Ronald again? Perhaps you can convince him to confess.” Miranda tried to console the distraught teen in front of her. Why was he so concerned with Ron not liking him anymore? Surely he had other friends to fall back on until Ron would inevitably see reason and apologize.

Harry nodded but he still seemed unsure. “Do you really think that could work?”

“I really do Harry. But, if you want, I can have Charlie talk to Ronald as well? Maybe he will listen to his older brother.” She suggested.

The boy nodded more enthusiastically now, before a huge yawn made him stop. Miranda chuckled. “You really should head back now Harry, even with that handy cloak of yours you are not as invisible as you think to people who know what to look for. And I have it on good authority that Professor Snape is patrolling near Gryffindor tower tonight.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the mention of his cloak. “How do you-“

Miranda held up a hand to stop the question. “That is a story for another night. Now go to bed, you still have classes tomorrow.”

With that the teen walked over to the portrait covering the entrance and with a hasty “Good Night!” he was off into the dark hallway.

~

“We could start with the third years on Friday? It would give you a long weekend so you can recover some more before the term really starts. You can pick the other ones to fit your schedule and lesson plans best.” Miranda was tapping on the timetable in front of her while Remus looked over his own copies.

“That should work out quite well, Friday is the only day where I only have one year though, and the others will be all mixed houses as well.” Writing something down on a spare piece of parchment Remus simultaneously marked the mentioned lessons on his schedule.

“I don’t think that will be a problem. I already worked on slightly different lessons for each year. Well the only real difference is that I am taking into account whether the students already know what a Dementor is or not. It should be fine. Oh, I am planning on making them write a short essay just to see that everyone paid attention to the lesson or at least consulted a book after. Would you mind if they hand them in to you? Of course I will be the one marking them but I would appreciate it if you could take those grades into account as well. I don’t teach so the grade would be quite useless otherwise.” Miranda was already packing up her utensils while she waited for Remus to finish highlighting her lessons.

“As long as you don’t expect me to weight them as much as my own grades I don’t see why not.” Remus handed the now colour coded timetable over. Taking it, Miranda was careful not to touch the hand of the wolf. If he had noticed he didn’t show it.

“Of course not. It will be nothing more than a summary of the lesson anyway, nothing too challenging. Thank you for your support. I’d hate to see more of the students come to harm. The incident with the Malfoy heir yesterday came as quite the shock to me. I thought that Charles was merely exaggerating in his tales. Well, I will be off then. See you later Professor Lupin!” With that Miranda left a frowning Remus behind while walking back to her quarters to check on the Dementors before heading to Severus’ quarters for lunch.

~

“So it really was Ron’s fault? How could he be so irresponsible?” Charlie asked Miranda over dessert. Before the aforementioned could answer though, Severus interrupted her.

“If I remember correctly Charles, you weren’t the most responsible boy at thirteen. Do not think I condone what your brother has done, but I can acknowledge a prank gone wrong.” Miranda looked at her father warily. Then she shook her head in denial.

“It may have started out as a prank gone wrong, but according to Harry Ronald is showing no signs of remorse. Quite the opposite in fact. He took to gloating over his ‘success’ in scaring Draco. I don’t think Harry has any reason to lie on this matter. He seemed really distraught over telling on his best friend actually. By the way, I was wondering, does Harry have many friends? He seemed really upset about Ron being mad at him, more than I would think being normal.” Both Charlie and Severus took a moment to think about the young teen and his friends.

Severus was the first to answer. “I actually think that, while he does get along with his classmates well enough, his only close friends are Ms Granger and Mr Weasley. The incident with the chamber of secrets and him being called the Heir of Slytherin didn’t work in his favour in that aspect. A lot of his housemates turned their backs on him because they were afraid of him.” Miranda gave her father a confused look.

“Why would they think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin?”

Her father gave her a sad smile. “He is a parslemouth. The magic that Tom transferred to Harry during the wiccaning must have contained that talent.” Now it was Charlie’s turn to look confused.

“Wiccaning? Don’t tell me that T-Tom is actually Harry’s other godfather?” Severus only nodded and a heavy silence descended upon the three, each of them thinking about the man they still had no idea how to find.

Charlie finally broke the silence. “Ron never mentioned any other close friends from school, but with me in Romania I was a little out of the loop. He grew up with his muggle relatives though, maybe he has friends at home who he can’t tell what he is? That must be hard on any friendship with him being away all year as well.”

“Muggle relatives? What?” Severus voice was sharp as he focused on Charlie. “Who is he staying with? Do you know?”

Miranda and Charlie only shared a confused look before Charlie answered the man who was now on the edge of his seat. “Eh, I think it’s his aunt and uncle? Though I don’t know which of them the blood relation is. I think Ron mentioned the aunt’s name once… Posey… Petal-“

“Petunia?!” Severus interrupted him again.

“Yes! That’s the aunt’s name!”

“Damn that man!” The potions master had begun pacing the room. Again Miranda and Charlie only shared a concerned look.

“How could I have been so blind all the time?!”

“Dad, what are you talking about? Who is this Petunia?” Miranda had walked over to her father and made him sit down on the armchair closest to him.

“Petunia is Lily’s big sister. She absolutely loathes magic and everything that comes with it and I am sure that her nephew is no exception when I know that her sister wasn’t.  
I first met Lily when she was ten. Tom had asked to see the place where I grew up so I had taken him to Cokeworth during the summer holidays. We saw her being all by herself at the small, rundown playground near the river. As we came closer we realised that she was crying and went up to her to find out if she was hurt. She was so upset about her sister calling her a freak that she told Tom and me everything, even that she could do things she wasn’t supposed to be able to do. Like jump of the swing at the highest point and actually _float_ to the ground. She promptly demonstrated as well. We decided then and there to tell her about the magical world, hoping that that would help her explain things to her sister.

“After making sure that she knew how to contact one of us if she needed anything or had any other questions we left. We didn’t hear from her all summer and assumed that everything was alright. We were wrong. A few weeks into the term Tom contacted me to tell me that Lily had tried to write to us but her sister had stolen all her letters. It seemed that the bullying had gotten even worse and Lily’s parents were totally helpless. Tom helped them moving Petunia to her grandparents living in Little Whinging and that was the last we heard from her. The next thing I remember was Lily receiving an invitation to Petunia’s wedding but she decided not to go as her sister had refused to come to her wedding as well.”

Miranda and Charlie were stunned into silence. Charlie was the first to recover. “So Dumbledore placed Harry with his magic hating muggle relatives?! Is he insane? How could he think that would be a good idea?”

Severus only put his head in his hands and stayed quiet. Miranda’s voice was quiet as she spoke up. “Do you really think they mistreated him? I mean he seems a little insecure at times but otherwise he acts quite normally, doesn’t he?”

Her father only shook his head. “He wasn’t that way in his first year. It wasn’t noticeable when he was wearing his school robes, but in the afternoons after lessons his clothes were always way too big and threadbare. He shied away from nearly every casual touch he hadn’t predicted was coming and looking back he was way too thin. He should be taller by now as well. James was at least as tall as Lucius and look at the height difference between Draco and Harry. The boy was starved and my guess would be not only of foods but of affection as well. The time here at Hogwarts with his friends and regular nutrition helped healing him both mentally and physically.”

Again the three descended into silence. No one wanted to break that silence but after a few minutes Miranda looked up and her voice was determined as she spoke. “He will never go back there. I don’t care what we have to do to get him away from them but they will never see him again.”

The two wizards nodded in silent agreement.

~  

They had soon changed the topic after that. Miranda and Severus continued to work on the new Wolfsbane Potion while Charlie continued his research regarding the affect Dementors have on a transformed Animagus.

He soon hit a dead end with the few transfiguration books in Severus’ quarters though, so he excused himself to the library.

Severus and Miranda finished their theoretical research and deemed it safe enough to test on Lupin on the next full moon. As Severus had a free period right after lunch and not yet any papers to grade, father and daughter decided to move their discussion about a new hair-growing potion to the deserted staff room.

“I’m just saying that I don’t think it’s worth it. I mean, a few centimetres more aren’t really worth the trouble of gaining the same amount of new hair _everywhere else_ as well.” Miranda had just finished her argument and her cup of tea as the door to the staff room opened and they were faced with Remus Lupin and a bunch of Gryffindor students. Both Severus and Miranda raised their eyebrows in confusion at the sight.

“Oh, Severus, Ms McKinnon, I wasn’t aware… Well, I thought the room would be empty at this time of day… Would you mind if we came in?” Lupin seemed a little taken aback at seeing them together but didn’t say anything more about it.

Miranda’s expression turned to understanding as she answered the nervous teacher. “I assume you are here for a practical lesson? Well, I wouldn’t want to disturb. I will see you at dinner Severus. Professor Lupin, students.” With that she left.

Severus gathered his things as well. “I agree with Miranda. I hope you manage to get rid of it Lupin, all the clattering was getting rather annoying. Good day.”

~

“I really thought better of you Lupin.” Miranda had given Remus the evil-eye the complete next day. As he finally confronted her about it in a deserted classroom he didn’t receive the response he expected.

“What are you talking about?” The werewolf asked taken aback by the disappointment in her voice.

“I heard what happened in that DADA lesson yesterday. In fact, the whole school heard about it! What were you thinking?! I understand the need to boost Longbottom’s self-confidence, but not by making fun of others!” Miranda’s voice became louder with each word she had spoken.

“How should I have known what Neville’s biggest fear was? If Severus would treat him like he is supposed to treat his students this wouldn’t have happened in the first place!” Remus shot back.

“You called him to the front _twice_! The second time you were already very well aware of what his boggart would solidify as! And Severus treats _every_ student like that! It’s still no reason to fight fire with fire!” Miranda would not allow anybody to speak ill of her father anymore. Especially since the man had started being nicer to his students after the memory charm had been broken. It was Neville’s own fault if he was abysmal at Potions and received a scolding for doing badly every time.

Charlie had warned her not to confront Remus. He had tried to make her understand that her arguments weren’t the strongest considering Severus’ behaviour towards Longbottom, but people had to start realising he wasn’t the evil dungeon bat!

“I don’t know what your relationship with Severus is, and quite frankly I don’t want to know, but maybe it’s time you take a look into his past before you try to convince people of him being a saint.” Remus had no intention of continuing this argument any longer.

“Oh yes, because all you people think that being a Slytherin equals being evil. Next you want to tell me that Draco Malfoy _deserved_ being attacked by Buckbeak that it was his own fault even. Well, maybe you should take a look at your _infallible_ Gryffindors first before you go around accusing people.” With that, Miranda left and Remus was left looking after her as she swept out of the room in an eerie similar fashion to Severus Snape.

Shaking his head he left the classroom as well. Miranda McKinnon was an enigma to him and he doubted he would find an answer to all his questions soon, so he decided to enjoy his weekend instead and worry about her again next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 18 guys!   
> I am so sorry it took so long but real life is a mess right now (Though it seems to get better, so fingers crossed!) but I hope this chapter will make up for the wait.
> 
> Again you will find some snippets directly taken from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter Eight: Flight of the Fat Lady" and some other chapters.
> 
> What else...  
> Ah yes! I wanted to thank all of you guys who are still sticking around, even after the long wait. 'For The Greater God' is nearly a year old already, I can't believe how time flies... So, thanks again to everybody leaving Kudos and Bookmarks and Comments, you guys are awesome and I love you ♥
> 
> But enough sentimentality for today, enjoy the next chapter!

Charlie was at a loss. Staring into the flames of the fireplace he thought about the little get together over tea with Miranda and Ron, Hermione and Harry. He couldn’t believe the utter nonsense his little brother had sprouted about Draco Malfoy and that what had happened had been a rightful punishment for everything the other teen had ever done to them.

_“Ronald! I can’t believe you!” Charlie roared at his brother. The younger Weasley didn’t seem faced by Charlie’s exclamation though._

_“Oh come on Charlie, not you too! You know how the Malfoys always treat our family. He deserved it! He called Hermione a Mudblood last year! He is a grade-A bastard!” Ron shot back. That was the first time Hermione spoke up. “I can fight my own battles Ron! I don’t need you protecting me, especially not like that!”_

_That seemed to do the trick because Ron finally stopped his rant. One look at Harry told the others that the young teen was still seething with anger though. “I really suggest you confess to Professor McGonagall Ron. If you don’t, I will tell her myself. You know how much I hate bullies and right now you’re not better than Dudley.” With that Harry stood up and left the rooms without another word to the others._

_“Harry! Wait!” Hermione got up as well and hurried after her friend. Ron only sat there dumbfounded and looked at Charlie for guidance. The older Weasley only shook his head, to angry to talk properly._

_“Mr Weasley, I suggest you do as Mr Potter said and confess to your Head of House. And I think an apology to Mr Malfoy is in order as well.” Miranda only raised an eyebrow as Ronald looked at her in horror._

_“What are you waiting for? Run along now.” With a shooing motion of her hand Miranda sent Ron on his way before turning to Charlie._

_“Charles? Charles!_ Charlie!”

Charlie was startled out of his memories by Miranda calling his name. Concern was etched on her face as she looked him over. “Are you alright Charlie? I have been calling you for the past minute. What were you thinking about?”

Seating herself next to him on the loveseat she tucked her feet under her and leaned into his side. Without thinking Charlie placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. Since arriving at Hogwarts the two had become even closer than before, though neither felt comfortable doing anything more than cuddling in private and a few kisses on cheeks when they were around others to keep up the ruse of them being a long established couple. Both of them had their reasons for not going further. While Miranda was too worried about completing her task and saving the wizarding world while at it, Charlie simply wanted to take things slow. They may be destined mates and he definitely felt a bond between them, but he still didn’t want to rush things as he didn’t really know Miranda yet. And quite frankly he was afraid of what Severus might do to him…

“I was just thinking about Ron. He wasn’t at dinner earlier and Minerva didn’t look pleased so I guess he really told her.”

Miranda gave him a thoughtful nod and a small smile. “I think you’re right. Let’s just hope he really learned something from this…”

Charlie nodded in agreement and tightened his hold on Miranda.

~

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

With these words Miranda entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

“I see that I have your attention now. As promised at the beginning of this term I am here today to tell you the most important facts about the Dementors currently guarding Hogwarts and, of course, Azkaban Prison. First I will give you some facts about those creatures, and then you will be allowed to ask questions. And you should all take notes; you will be required to hand in a two foot essay about Dementors on Monday to Professor Lupin.

“Dementors are classified as non-beings and Dark creatures. They are currently employed by the Ministry of Magic for guarding Azkaban. These creatures feed on human happiness, positive feelings and emotions and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. Quite a few of you already experienced this during their journey to Hogwarts this year.”

Miranda gave Harry and his friends a pointed look before continuing. “But that is not all they can do. They can literally consume a person’s soul, leaving nothing but the shell of the victim behind. Still alive, still breathing. It’s a fate worse than death and the reason for the Dementor’s Kiss being the highest possible punishment the Wizengamot can bestow upon someone.” She could see the horror in some of the children’s faces.

“There are some ways of defending yourself against a Dementor, but the safest way is to not engage with them in the first place. I know this is the first year you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but to reach the village you will have to pass the border the Dementors patrol on. Even while you travel in the carriages, stay vigilant and try to keep your exuberance in check. They are attracted to positive emotions like Headmaster Dumbledore to sweets.” This gained Miranda a few chuckles and the heavy atmosphere that had permeated the room diminished a little.

“Now you may ask any questions regarding the Dementors until the lesson is over. If you would like to know more about them, feel free to ask me any time after this lesson or simply consult some books in the library. Madam Pince will be happy to help you find them, I’m sure.”

Surprisingly it wasn’t Hermione who asked the first question. It was Harry. “Ms McKinnon, what are the ways of defending against a Dementor?”

“The most popular spell is actually a charm. The Patronus Charm. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him.”

“Can you show us?” Harry asked eagerly.

Miranda gave him an embarrassed smile. “I’m afraid I can’t, I’m sorry. I, to this day, haven’t managed to produce a Patronus, especially not a corporeal one. You should ask Professor Lupin about it though. He will be able to show you.”

Seamus Finnigan was the next one to ask a question. “If those Dementors are that dangerous, how did Sirius Black manage to escape them?”

Miranda sighed and moved over to the desk in front of the blackboard and sat down on its edge. “Well, Mr Finnigan, there are several theories about how Sirius Black manged to escape not only the Dementors but Azkaban as well. The prison is on an island in the ocean after all. But back to your original question. For one, Dementors are blind. They keep track of the prisoner by sensing their emotions and mental health, as well as their magical signature. Though if a wizard stays to long in close contact with a Dementor they not only become insane but they also start to lose their magic, irrevocably. It is quite possible that they simply lost track of Black between all the other prisoners. Nothing like that has ever happened before and I assure you, the Dementors are livid because of it.”

Hermione raised her hand with a frown on her face. “Ms McKinnon, how can you be so unaffected by their presence? I mean, you are in charge of them here at Hogwarts, right? So you have to talk to them and get close to them. But you said you cannot produce a Patronus successfully.”

Miranda gave her a slight smile and a nod. “Quite right Ms Granger. I was magically bound to the Dementors; they know not to harm me. In case they should forget Charles usually accompanies me to any meetings, as he is able to produce a Patronus I feel quite safe even during those times. Besides-“ Miranda’s answer was cut short by the bell signalling the end of the lesson.

“Don’t forget the essay! Two feet by Monday!” Miranda shouted over the noise of students hastily leaving the classroom to get to their next lesson.

~

Over the course of the next weeks, Severus, Miranda and Charlie spend most of their free time in Severus’ private potions lab working on the new Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin.

Severus stared down at their research. They had been working on the new recipe longer than he had anticipated. But potions that messed with the mind were always particular tricky.

“Have you found a way to ensure that the potion will look the same, even though we changed some of the ingredients, yet?” Charlie asked the Potions Master.

“Yes, altering the taste was a little more difficult. We eliminated some of the most fickle ingredients from the recipe so the brewing process should actually be easier now. Miranda, have you thought about my suggestion?” He looked at his daughter who was still pouring over some books.

Giving him a thoughtful look, Miranda nodded slowly. “I have and I think it could work. The altered Wolfsbane Potion will weaken the barriers between wizard and wolf after the full moon. If we introduce a Memory Potion to his system it should make it easier on Lupin when I force him to merge with his wolf for good this time. I have no idea how Dumbledore managed to separate them again… It will be painful either way but with it should be easier on their minds if he remembers. At least I hope so.”

“Good, I will give him the Memory Potion as a disguised Pepper-Up a day after the full moon. We should start brewing.” With that Severus began to set up a silver cauldron and began to gather the ingredients.

But they weren’t the only ones that sometimes missed lunch or dinner in the Great Hall…

~

“Come on Hermione! I’m sure Draco is already there!” Harry pointed at the clock on the wall next to their table. The witch only rolled her eyes but started rolling up her parchment and sending the books she had used for reference back to their shelves with a flick of her wand, she shouldered her bag and followed Harry out of the library. With Ron serving detention for his _‘prank’_ nobody asked why Harry and Hermione were out and about without their redheaded friend.

Arriving at the abandoned classroom on the seventh floor, they knocked on the door and waited for the blonde to open it. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you had forgotten about me.” A small pout formed on Draco’s lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. _Seriously those two…_ “Well, we are here now so don’t get your knickers in a twist Draco. Did you already start on the essay for Ancient Runes?” Eyeing the books and rolls of parchment already spread out on one of the desks, Hermione hurried to take out her stuff as well.

Now Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s not like it’s that hard. We only need to translate two rows of the basic runes and explain how one decides between the different possible translations. I’ve already finished the translation and half of the explanation but I still have that charms essay to finish so let’s get started.”

Harry frowned at the other boy who had already sat back down and was continuing with his homework without as much as a glance at the books. “How come you are so good at this? I mean, I agree with you, it’s not that hard, but I still have to look up some of the runes from time to time.”

Draco looked up at Harry and gave him a confused look. “I have been studying runes since I was nine; I know the most basic of them by heart by now. I forgot some of them over the last two years, but nothing a little studying over the summer couldn’t fix.”

That managed to gain Hermione’s interest as well. “Did your parents tutor you in Runes?”

Draco shook his head. “No, it was a subject in my elementary school. We only learned how to draw them and their meaning, mind you, nothing too complicated. It was the same with Potions and History of Magic and a few other subjects.”

“What kind of elementary school teaches those subjects? And isn’t that unfair to all the muggleborns and half-bloods?” Hermione asked, homework completely forgotten.

“The _Willow Elementary for the young Witch and Wizard_ would be one. And it’s not like the schools don’t accept muggleborns or half-bloods. If I remember correctly there were some half-bloods in my class. And Hogwarts doesn’t require you to have prior knowledge of the subjects they teach here. But we needed to learn how to write and count somewhere, didn’t we?” Draco responded with a raised eyebrow.

Harry’s frown only deepened. “But if there are schools like that, why don’t get muggleborns some kind of notification earlier? I mean, they could go to those schools instead of making friends in muggle schools and having to leave them behind once they are accepted at Hogwarts. Hagrid told me that I had been enlisted at Hogwarts since I was born, it’s the same with every student here, isn’t it?”

Hermione nodded before pulling out her copy of _Hogwarts: A history_. “It says here, that there is a _Book of Admittance_ and a _Quill of Acceptance_ somewhere in a locked tower near the headmaster’s office. If a magical child is born the Quill will write its name and date of birth into the Book. The Book will not allow any squibs to be entered though, that’s why none have ever been accepted at Hogwarts. It’s said, that the founders had enchanted the Quill and the Book but nobody knows which spells were used. You are right Harry. Muggleborns could be found earlier and at least should be given the chance to visit a magical elementary school. It would be better for the parents as well. Mine were pretty shocked when I received my letter.”

Now Draco was frowning. “I actually thought you were told before Hogwarts and that you just chose not to attend our elementary schools… A lot of the pureblood family think that, that’s why we aren’t particularly fond of muggleborns. I think I will write to my father about this. He is still in contact with the Hogwarts Board of Governors because of the incident with Buckbeak. He will be interested in hearing that muggleborns are denied their right of proper education.”

Hermione nodded but Harry was again lost in thought. _To think I could have escaped the Dursleys sooner…_

~

Severus was exhausted. The Wolfsbane Potion was finally ready for consumption, but the weeks that had led up to that point had been gruelling. Between classes and brewing he had barley found the time to sleep and eat. He had to be on his toes while brewing the new formula, in case something didn’t react as predicted. Miranda and Charlie had helped him as much as they could, but they lacked the knowledge and experience to brew such a complex potion.

The last few days he had made sure to deliver the potion personally to Lupin and to watch him drink it. The werewolf didn’t seem to think that anything was amiss with the potion so Severus allowed himself to breathe a little easier.

Today was Hallowe’en and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Miranda and Charlie had decided to chaperone the students leaving for the little village to observe the Dementors and keep an eye out for Sirius Black. They couldn’t be sure how excessive the memory charm still affected him after years of exposure to the Dementors. For all they knew he could now be the dangerous mass murder that he had been painted as.

Breakfast was a lot louder than usual. The students, third year and up, were excited for the first trip to Hogsmeade this year and Severus was looking forward to a calm day of remembrance of his lost friends. He imagined Lupin would be the same and looking at Harry he could see that the young Gryffindor didn’t seem as eager as his classmates as well, though he left the hall together with the Granger girl and some of the other Gryffindor third years. Funnily enough, Severus saw his godson leaving the hall mere moments later even though he didn’t seem done with eating yet. _Odd…_

~

He knocked on the wooden door of Lupin’s office, smoking goblet in hand.

“Come in,” called Lupin.

Entering the room he stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

“Ah, Severus,” said Lupin, smiling. “Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?” Snape sat the smoking goblet down, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin. _What is he doing here? Shouldn’t he be in Hogsmeade with his friends? I didn’t think him and Lupin to be so close already, term has only just started…_

The wolf interrupted his train of thought. “I was just showing Harry my Grindylow,” said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Fascinating. You should drink that directly, Lupin.”

“Yes, yes, I will,” said Lupin.

“I made an entire cauldronful,” Snape continued. “If you need more.”

“I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.”

“Not at all. Now drink.” Severus sneered at Lupin.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled. “Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,” he said. “I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.” He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. “Pity sugar makes is useless,” he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

“Why- ?” Harry began. Then he seemed to remember that the other Professor was still in the room with them, watching Lupin like a hawk.

“I’ve been feeling a bit off-colour,” he said. “This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren’t many wizards who are up to making it.” He gave Severus a grateful smile. The Potions Master only rolled his eyes again.

“Finish the goblet within the hour, Lupin.” With that Severus turned and backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

~

So far, the feast was great. Having only been witness to the start of term feast, Miranda was amazed by all the different foods, the decorations and the entertainments by the ghosts. She was glad to see that Harry seemed happier than at breakfast this morning. He was even talking to Ron again it seemed.

After the last sweets were eaten and the tables cleared again the students filed out of the Great Hall. The teachers remained behind to talk amongst themselves and enjoy a nightcap or two now that the students were off to bed. Miranda had just joined a conversation with Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch about security charms on racing brooms as a fifth year Gryffindor came running into the Great Hall.

“Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! You have to come, sir! It’s the Fat Lady, she is gone and her Portrait is in shreds! Hurry!” And with that he was off again.

The teachers looked at each other and soon Severus, Remus, Minerva, Charlie and Miranda followed after the Headmaster to Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see the other Professors hurrying towards him.

“We need to find her,” said Dumbledore. “Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”

“You’ll be lucky!” said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

“What do you mean, Peeves?” said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves’ grin faded a little. He didn’t dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

“Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn’t want to be seen. She’s a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between trees. Crying something dreadful,” he said happily. “Poor thing,” he added, unconvincingly.

“Did she say who did it?” said Dumbledore quietly.

“Oh, yes, Professorhead,” said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in, you see,” Peeves flipped over, and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. “Nasty temper he’s got, that Sirius Black.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who's back!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> You might recognise some snippets from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter Nine: Grim Defeat".

“Percy, my boy, please show your housemates back to the Great Hall. Professors, follow me.” With that Dumbledore descended the stairs again and walked into the direction of the staff room. Percy was already herding the frightened Gryffindors back to the Great Hall as the teachers started to follow the Headmaster.

Miranda’s thoughts were reeling as she hurried after the others through the already open door of the staff room. _How? How could he have possibly managed that? The Dementors should have at least alerted me of him approaching the castle even if I gave them the order not to engage… It seems I need to head out and look for that bloody dog myself._

After the last professor had entered and found their place around the table, Dumbledore started to talk. “It seems that tonight, during the feast, Sirius Black has managed to enter the castle and has attacked the Fat Lady because she didn’t let him into Gryffindor Tower. I don’t think he is still in the castle, but I think it prudent that we search nonetheless. The Gryffindors are already on their way to the Great Hall and I think it would be best if they were joined by the other houses. The Head boy and girl, as well as the prefects, should be able to watch them while we conduct our search. Severus, Pomona, Filius, bring your students to the Great Hall and then meet me in the Entrance Hall. Minerva, try to convince the ghosts and portraits to help us in our search. The rest of us will take a floor each or search the grounds. Let’s go.”

The professors did as they were told, all watching Miranda with mistrust in their eyes as they passed her on their way out of the staff room. “Ms McKinnon, a word?” Dumbledore stopped Miranda before she could leave as well. He frowned at Charlie staying behind as well, but the younger man simply crossed his arms and waited for the headmaster to start talking.

“Do you care to explain, how Sirius Black managed to enter the castle with your Dementors stationed at every entrance?”

Miranda just shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know Headmaster. He has evaded them before; I can only assume he used the same tactic again. Though that leads to the question how he managed to pass the protective wards on the castle. Shouldn’t they keep him out as well? But I think we should focus on making sure he has left the castle again before discussing this further. Charlie and I will go and check in with the Dementors if that’s alright with you?”

Dumbledore nodded once and then swept out of the room; Miranda and Charlie following not long after, heading for the Entrance Hall. While Dumbledore was talking to the students in the Great Hall, Miranda approached Severus, the only teacher not glaring at her.

Whispering she informed him of her talk with Dumbledore. “Charlie and I will head out now, we will try to find him and I will try to break the charm, we need you to keep the Headmaster busy, so he doesn’t question our absence.”

Severus nodded once and Miranda and Charlie left the castle and made their way through the grounds to the Forbidden Forest.

~

Draco watched the Golden Trio whisper over something on the other side of the hall. He was one of the few Slytherins still awake so nobody paid him any mind. He was worried for his new friend. The students of the other houses had of course been informed of what had transpired between the Fat Lady and Sirius Black. And Draco knew the story of Black’s betrayal of the Potters only too well.

_He tried to enter the Gryffindor dorms tonight… what if he had managed it and attacked Harry?_

Seeing the other three lay down to sleep, Draco followed soon after but sleep wouldn’t find him for a long time this night.

~

“And, what do they say?” Charlie asked Miranda who was talking to the Dementors through her mental link with a frown on her face.

Shaking her head she turned to look at Charlie. “They didn’t notice anything, at all. Charlie this is really weird. Sirius shouldn’t have been able to pass them and the wards!”

Now Charlie frowned as well. “Do you think Dumbledore may have changed the wards to allow him entry? To give Sirius the chance of attacking Harry?”

“Maybe, but I am not sure. It could have something to do with Remus being here this year as well. Severus told me that Harry seems to be close to the wolf and Sirius was Remus’ best friend. At this point we can only speculate, though, so we need to find Sirius. Tonight.” Determination entered Miranda’s expression and Charlie nodded. There were too many risks with a possibly mentally unstable Sirius Black out and about.

“But where do we start looking? I mean, even if he is in the Forest somewhere; how are we supposed to find him?” Charlie asked while peering into the darkness surrounding the trees in front of them.

Miranda surveyed their surroundings for a moment before answering. “I don’t think he made it very far. I doubt he has been eating regularly after his escape back at the beginning of summer so I think it’s safe to assume he is rather weak and tires easily. A run from Gryffindor Tower to the Forbidden Forest should have been pretty hard on him. Other than that, I should be able to smell him. My heightened senses should come in handy now.”

Closing her eyes, Miranda inhaled deeply. There was the sweet smell of her mate nearby, the dampness of the grass they stood on, the forest and all his inhabitants in front of them. Focusing on the forest she could make out the different creatures within. _Where are you, Sirius? With the grass as damp as it is, it should practically reek of wet dog… There!_

Opening her eyes again, the hazel colour had changed to blood red, her sight improving with it. Without saying anything to Charlie she started on her trek through the Forbidden Forest to where she guessed Sirius would be hiding out. Charlie was quick to follow her, stumbling over roots and rocks from time to time.

After about ten minutes of walking through the dark, they reached a small clearing, the waxing moon illuminating it enough for Charlie to see the human-sized lump on the other side. It seemed that it hadn’t noticed them yet. Not daring to make a noise, Charlie watched as Miranda took out her wand, pointed it at the shivering form and stepped out of the shadows.

“Long time no see Sirius.”

~

He had been so close! If the damn portrait had let him in instead of screaming bloody murder… _It doesn’t matter; I will simply have to try again. Not too soon, though… The flight from the castle took more out of me than I thought…_

“Long time no see Sirius.”

With a start, Sirius sat up and turned into the direction of the voice. A young woman stood in front of him, pointing her wand straight at his heart and eyeing him warily. He tried to back away, out of the light of the moon and into the darkness of the forest; he was in no condition to fight.

The woman chuckled. “Don’t try to run, you won’t get very far.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her but stayed where he was; her wand was still trained on him after all. His voice was raspy as he spoke. “Who are you?”

Again the young woman only chuckled. “Maybe we should ask Padfoot that.”

He stumbled a few steps back in shock. _How? How could she possibly know about Padfoot? Who is she?!_

“Calm down Sirius. We mean you no harm. We are actually here to help you, but you will need to change into Padfoot for that.” Another person joined the young witch. A wizard with fiery red hair stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

_This has to be a trap… but I have a better chance of escaping them as Padfoot… Ah, to hell with it…_

With slight trepidation, Sirius transformed into Padfoot. He had just gotten his first good look at the other two from his new viewpoint as he heard a shouted “ _Legillimens!_ ”

~

Severus waited in the Entrance Hall after finishing his part of the search, waiting for Charlie, Miranda and, hopefully, Sirius. Peering out of the large doors into the night he spotted two people and an odd-sized shape floating next to them approaching the castle and heaved a sigh of relieve.

Abandoning his post at the doors he approached Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

“Headmaster?” Dumbledore acknowledged him with a nod and motioned for Severus to continue. “The whole of the third floor has been searched. He’s not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there, either.”

“What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney’s room? The Owlery?”

“All searched…”

“Very well, Severus. I didn’t really expect Black to linger.”

“Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?” Severus asked while shifting slightly to keep Dumbledore’s view of the entrance hall blocked.

“Many Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.” Severus’ expression got dark as he noticed Percy approaching them. Hopefully, the new Head Boy wouldn’t disturb their plan…

“You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before – ah – the start of term?” he spoke quietly, trying to keep Percy from listening in.

“I do, Severus,” said Dumbledore, and there was something like a warning in his voice.

“It seems – almost impossible – that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed –“

“I do not believe a single teacher inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. Ah, Ms McKinnon, any news?”

Severus turned around in alarm to see Miranda approaching them calmly; it seemed they hadn’t been caught. _Thank Salazar for small mercies…_

“The Dementors are livid that Black evaded them again so I took the liberty of allowing them to increase their patrols during the night, I hope you don’t mind?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“No, that will be fine. I’d like to talk to you some more about the incident, though, would tomorrow afternoon be agreeable to you? I think this was enough excitement for tonight.” Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Inclining her head, Miranda answered. “Of course Headmaster. If you excuse me, I will head to bed now. Severus? Are you headed to the Dungeons as well?”

After Dumbledore’s nod, Miranda and Severus left the Great Hall.

~

“And you say he just changed back?” Severus frowned at the unconscious form of Sirius Black on the couch in front of the fireplace. Charlie and Salazar nodded in unison.

“Yes, he was Padfoot one moment and then he started glowing and changed back into his human self. Maybe the memories have finished settling?” Charlie asked.

Miranda pointed her wand at Sirius. “I’m afraid we will have to wake him up. I’m sure he needs his rest and all, but we need to know that everything is alright with him otherwise. _Rennervate!_ ”

Slowly, grey eyes blinked open, taking in the room and the people standing next to the couch. Frowning Sirius tried to find someone he knew until his eyes fell on Severus. “Severus! What happened? Where am I? What’s going on?” he exclaimed, his voice still a little raspy.

Miranda, Charlie, and Severus all heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed to have worked. “Well Mutt, long story short, Dumbledore used a memory charm on us, threw you in Azkaban, you escaped, tried to enter the castle tonight and destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady, we found you and Miranda managed to give you your memories back.” Sirius blinked dumbfounded and followed Severus’ gaze towards the young woman next to the fireplace. She gave him a small smile and a wave.

“M-Miranda? The last time I saw you, you were barely tall enough to sit at the table properly! How many years did I lose?”

“What do you mean ‘did you lose’? What is the last thing you can remember?” Miranda asked with a frown on her face.

“I think Dumbledore’s ambush at Springriver Mansion… And waking up here, now.” Sirius took in the concerned faces of the three others. Narrowing his eyes at the tall redhead next to Miranda. “And who are you?”

“I’m Charles Weasley, but everyone calls me Char-“ before Charlie could finish his sentence, Sirius had jumped off the couch and was advancing at him with a furious expression marring his face.

“Weasley?! What are _you_ doing here? How dare you, after everything you did!” But before Sirius could lay a hand on Charlie, Miranda stepped in front of him and pointed her wand at Sirius' heart.

“You are missing 12 years Sirius, a lot has happened in that time! Charlie is one of us! If you hurt him, you will have to deal with me.” Eyes flashing red, she motioned Sirius to sit back on the couch. Sirius moved without having to be told twice.

Charlie placed a hand on Miranda’s shoulder to help her calm down. Taking a deep breath she shot him a thankful smile and focused back on the man still eyeing them warily. As if Charlie had guessed her train of thought he placed a chaste kiss at her temple before leaving the living room to transfigure the study into a second bedroom, Sirius couldn’t continue to sleep on the couch.

After witnessing the obvious affection between Miranda and Charlie, Sirius gave Severus a questioning look. Severus nodded once. “They are a couple, Charlie is Miranda’s mate and truly on our side. He was a child back then; he had no idea of his parents’ involvement.”

“Well then… Why can’t I remember anything from my time in Azkaban? Or even what happened earlier?”

Before Severus could say anything, Miranda answered. “I’m not sure, but with this charm, memories are locked away in a different way for everyone. Dad’s memories were locked behind occlumency shields and yours were locked with Padfoot. My guess is that because the charm was designed to work on a human mind, the time in Azkaban and on the run that you spend as Padfoot actually broke down some of the charm, thus your desire to break out of Azkaban in the first place. That you’re now missing that time, however, is strange but maybe if you spend time as Padfoot again, those memories will come back as well.”

For a few moments the only sound that could be heard was the fire crackling in the fireplace in front of them, and then Charlie cleared his throat. “Your room is ready Sirius. A real bed should be more comfortable than the couch. There are a few potions on the bedside table; they should help you recover faster.”

Sirius nodded and made his way over to the door Charlie had just stepped out of. “Thank you.” He hesitated before continuing. “I was wondering… what will happen tomorrow? I mean, I am an escaped convict, I won’t be able to hide in here forever.”

Miranda gave him a mischievous smile. “ _You_ won’t. But Padfoot can. Charlie really misses his dog Snuffles. He had to leave him with some friends because we couldn’t take him with us to Romania, but now we are back in Great Britain and staying here for at least this year, we really want him back with us.”

Sirius gave her a toothy grin before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

~

At breakfast the next morning most of the students seemed to have already forgotten the scare of the night before. Some of them seemed interested in the large black dog sitting next to Charlie and Miranda, especially Harry seemed to be taken with Snuffles and the dog with him.

Before heading to the Great Hall Charlie and Miranda had told Sirius the whole story and after making sure that Snuffles was clean and wearing a proper collar, they flooed Dumbledore to make sure it was alright to have the dog with them at Hogwarts. The Headmaster seemed delighted about the new addition and even allowed them to bring him to meals.

So now they were sat at the head table eating breakfast with Snuffles having his own bowl of eggs and bacon in front of him.

Remus was openly staring at the dog but close to the end of breakfast, he shook his head and focused back on his food. _If I didn’t know better, I would think that dog was Padfoot. But that’s impossible… right?_

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys, I feel so bad for making you wait for so long D:  
> I don't have any other explanation then drifting off into other fandoms *cough* Naruto *cough*, having multiple existential crises about my future, being accepted at university and preparing for my first classes and writer's block in general.
> 
> On that note, I want to thank all of you still reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos on the story! You guys make my day on a regular basis and keep me motivated. I have no idea how often I will be able to post during the next months, but I won't be abandoning this story, even if updates become even more sparse than they already are...
> 
> If you want to nag me about the next chapter or read about me struggling with uni and stuff, come and say hi on Twitter @LeyaBell (some tweets are in German and some in English, be prepared for my weirdness, my ranting and my rambling! :D )
> 
> Well, that is enough for now, a big thank you to my lovely friend who betaed this chapter for me last night even though she had classes today!
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather had become steadily worse. The third years were completely drenched by the time they reached the castle after Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione had agreed to distract Ron that afternoon so that Harry could meet up with Draco again, but before he managed to leave the common room after changing into dry clothes, Oliver Wood stopped him.

“Harry, a word?” Oliver was frowning as he beckoned him over to where the rest of the Quidditch team had already congregated.

Harry nodded and followed his team captain over.

“I’ll make it short. We won’t be playing Slytherin on Saturday. Flint approached me during lunch to tell me that their seeker was still not cleared to play and they had to swap matches with Hufflepuff.”

The Gryffindor team was outraged and everyone began exclaiming about the unfairness of it all. Well, everybody but Harry. The dark haired boy had a hard time hiding his concern for his new friend from his old friends and teammates.

“Well, then we will simply have to beat Hufflepuff on Saturday. We are good, certainly good enough to beat the Puffs, even if they have Diggory. We have Harry Potter after all.” Fred was grinning broadly as he tussled Harry’s hair.

As the twins began discussing their new strategy with Wood, Harry hurried out of the common room, he was already late after all.

~

He reached the abandoned classroom on the seventh floor just a few minutes late, but Draco was already there. He stood next to one of the large windows and was watching the rain.

Harry approached his friend, coming closer he realised that the blond was scowling and his eyes were suspiciously red.

“Draco? Are you alright?” He asked tentatively.

Draco jumped, not having noticed Harry entering the room. His scowl deepened as he gave the Gryffindor a short look before continuing to gaze out of the window.

“Oh, everything is just fine _Potter_.”

Harry froze, a hurt look on his face. But he wouldn’t give up so easily. “What happened?”

Draco turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. “Because of that damn prank _your best friend_ played on me, I may never be able to play Quidditch again, and, what’s even worse, I will probably never be able to do anything that involves intricate work!” He was breathing heavily at the end of his rant. Clutching his right arm, which had begun to shake uncontrollably, he turned away from Harry again.

Harry took a step closer but before he could say anything Draco continued, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

“I went to see Madam Pomfrey this morning. I had noticed that my arm was shaking from time to time, sometimes it was just a finger, another time it was my whole arm. After a few spells, she told me to wait while she went into her office. A few minutes later she arrived with my father and a healer from St Mungo's. She explained that it seems that the nerves in my arm weren’t healing properly and she had asked Father for permission for a healer to look it over.”

Now Draco’s whole body was shaking and Harry couldn’t stand seeing his friend so miserable so he drew Draco into his arms and sat down with him on the floor. The blonde relaxed into the hold after a few moments and returned the hug. Sobs shook his frame as he continued to tell Harry what had transpired earlier in the day, desperate to confide in someone besides his father.

“After Healer Brown had finished his examination, he told us the same thing, that my nerves were somehow still damaged, he also told us that… th-that they would probably nev-never heal properly. They can’t do anything about it! They told me we would have to wait and see what happened, but I’m not allowed to play Quidditch or do any practical spell-work without close supervision in case I lose control of my magic while casting!”

Harry was well and truly shocked. He had known the injury had been bad, but he hadn’t thought it would be a probably life-altering injury for Draco. He continued to hold Draco while the Slytherin cried on his shoulder. They sat together like this until it was nearly time for dinner.

Draco’s sobs had evened out and he was now only taking comfort in his friends embrace. Both boys enjoyed the nearness of each other and neither wanted to break the comfortable silence between them.

In the end, it was Draco who ended their impromptu hugging session by getting up. He gave Harry a shy smile before offering his hand to the smaller teen to help him up as well.

“I… I’m sorry for shouting at you… and crying on you. Thanks for listening to me.” Harry simply smiled at his flustered friend.

“That’s what friends are for, right? Come on, we’re already late for dinner.”

Smiling the two boys left the classroom. They reluctantly split on the fourth floor, so nobody would see them together, and headed to the Great Hall.  

~

“I gave Lupin his last dose of the Wolfsbane just before dinner, we should know about its effectiveness on Saturday at the latest. The first night of the full moon is today so I will bring him the first of the Memory Potions tomorrow afternoon. He also asked me to take over his classes for the time he will be… indisposed.” Severus informed Miranda, Charlie and Sirius after dinner that day.

Once again they had all met up in Miranda and Charlie’s quarters. Sirius was remembering more and more and had taken to reading as many books as he could get his hands on to make up for the twelve years of progress he had missed. The only thing he still wasn’t able to recall was the reason of his breakout and they all had begun to suspect that that was no coincidence.

“Oh, I nearly forgot, Bill finally responded to my letter. Here.” Charlie took out the piece of parchment his brother had sent to him and handed it to the other three.  
  


> Hello little brother,  
>    
>  I am glad to hear that you are well. I was surprised to hear that you were no longer in Romania, especially in a letter; I would have thought you would mention something like this to me in person. Be that as it may, I hope you know that I will support you, no matter what you decide to do with your life as long as you are happy.  
>    
>  Now to the other part of your letter. I have to say I was even more surprised to read about that. I know you always had your own way of looking at things, but this? All of that is really hard to believe if I am being honest. But I also know you wouldn’t have approached me with such a request without good reason, so I am willing to hear you out, though I think such a matter should be discussed face to face and without such a huge distance between us.  
>    
>  I have a lot of vacation time piled up and I was planning on spending most of that time in Great Britain, catching up with friends etc. and of course, I will be home for the holidays.  
>  I will be in London for the first two weeks of November visiting Jeremy, Pascal and Maria, after that we will head up north to visit Jordan and Emily, did you know the two married and are having their first child? Time sure flies. Anyway, if you can find the time we could meet up during those two weeks, just send me a short notice with the place and time and I will be there.  
>  Oh, and I would appreciate if you wouldn’t tell Mom that I am back here so soon, she won’t leave me alone otherwise, I already told her I will be home for Christmas though.  
>    
>  Greetings from Egypt,  
>  your big brother Bill  
>    
>  PS: I hope you will also introduce me to that new girlfriend of yours; I have to see for myself whether she is good enough for my little brother! 

  
“Well, I would say that looks quite promising. You should meet with him. It sounds like he would at least listen to what we have to say.” Sirius shrugged after he had finished reading the letter. Miranda and Severus nodded.

“Alright, I will write him tomorrow. Are you up to another journey south Balthazar?” Charlie turned to the raven perched on the back of one of the armchairs. An affirmative croak was the answer and the large bird flew over to sit on Charlie’s shoulder instead. Chuckling Charlie began to pet the bird while the conversation around him slowly drifted to less serious topics.

~

With a huff Severus let himself fall into his favourite armchair in front of his fireplace. _Thank Circe that this week is over. The last two days were more exhausting than I had anticipated…_

Shaking his head Severus groaned as he got out of his chair again.

“If you groan any louder people will hear and think you are… how shall I put it… ah, yes, laying hand on yourself.” Salazar said while giving him a nasty smirk.

Severus snorted. “Yes, because I would be jerking off in my living room on a Friday afternoon.”

At that, Salazar started chuckling. “I guess that is true. Most people would believe you actually had company if you listen to the gossip around the castle.”

Nearly choking on his tea Severus gave the portrait of his husband’s ancestor a confused look. “What?! How would they reach that conclusion?!”

“Well, you’ve been seen a lot with Miranda and you are actually nice to her, people have been starting to wonder. And some of your colleagues, not all of them mind you, have been starting to suspect that you spend so much time together to partake in certain… activities. Minerva McGonagall is one of them by the way. That’s why she is harping on you more than usual. She thinks you are having an affair with Miranda behind poor Charlie’s back.” Salazar informed him with a smug look on his face.

During his narration, Severus had become paler and paler and his eyes wider and wider. He could do nothing more than staring at the painting for a few minutes.

Before the potions master could say anything on the matter, though, he heard a knock on the door of his office. Walking over he tried to compose himself before opening the door.

Doing so, brought him face to face with a concerned and tired looking Lucius Malfoy. Without saying anything the Malfoy patriarch pushed past his fellow former Slytherin and headed straight through the office into Severus’ private quarters and to his liquor cabinet in the living room.

“What has happened Lucius? Is everything alright?” Severus was eyeing the other man warily. The blonde had already gulped down one glass of Odgen’s Old Firewhisky and was now sipping at his second one.

Lucius sighed. “I assume Madam Pomfrey has informed you of Draco’s condition?”

Nodding Severus joined him on the couch. “She informed Dumbledore and he told me and the other teachers that Draco would need extra supervision during practical lessons and that he, at this time, is not allowed to play Quidditch. I’ve already talked to our team captain and scheduled a date for the try-outs for a substitute seeker and we managed to swap games. He won’t fall behind in class, I will tutor him myself if need be, you know that. So what has you so upset?”

Lucius took a huge gulp from his whisky before replying. “Then he didn’t tell you everything. This may not be as temporary as the Headmaster made it sound like. The nerves in his arm may never heal properly. This could ruin my son’s life. You know he wants to become a healer like his mother wanted to be but was never allowed to. He cannot do that if he doesn’t have complete control of his hand!”

Severus was shocked. _That damned man! Instead of telling us the truth and looking for a permanent solution… I need to do something._

“I assume you already consulted a healer from St Mungo's?” Severus asked while he started pacing. The future of his godson was on the line and he would not sit around doing nothing if he could help.

“Of course. He told us there are treatments we could try, but he cannot guarantee success. I was actually hoping that you might know of a potion or anything really that could help him. He was crushed after Healer Brown spoke to us.”

Nodding Severus turned to his bookshelves and started scanning the titles of various tomes on healing potions and ointments.

“I will do what I can Lucius. You know that. I will ask Miranda on the matter as well if you don’t mind. Her knowledge on various things differs greatly from ours, mostly because she isn’t from the UK.”

Lucius gave him a sly look, seemingly in better spirits with the prospect of Severus helping and the alcohol in his system. “Well well well, you seem awfully close to that young woman Severus… Care to share?”

Turning around slowly Severus gave Lucius an incredulous look. “Oh no, not you, too! I don’t have an affair with Miranda! Not only am I more than twice her age, you of all people should know that my preference lies with my own gender!”

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly Lucius stood up and headed to the fireplace. “I know my friend, but it’s always nice to see you a little riled up. But in all seriousness, I don’t mind involving her if it helps my son and I really appreciate your help. I see you soon. Malfoy Manor!” With a flare of green the Malfoy Lord was consumed by the flames and Severus once more alone in his quarters.

~

“My best guess would be to start with a basic healing draught. Maybe the Draught of Curing? You know your potions better than me and I don’t _remember_ anything like what you described you need… ooh maybe if you add some Fluxweed, picked at the full moon? Maybe the combined healing and changing properties could help…” Miranda told her father over dinner that evening.

“I think you could be onto something there. Thank you. I guess I will head out tonight to pick some Fluxweed. I don’t have any in stock at the moment and I want to start as soon as possible.”

Miranda nodded and they changed topics to something less heavy for the rest of the meal. While she understood her father’s wish to get a head start she could see how exhausted he was. _I will have to convince him to let me go and pick the Fluxweed for him, he needs some rest and I am sure he doesn’t want to miss the match tomorrow even if Slytherin isn’t playing._

Together with Snuffles, Charlie and Severus she headed back to the dungeons after dinner. As they were coming closer to Severus’ quarters Miranda spoke up.

“How much Fluxweed do you need?”

At Severus confused look she explained. “You need rest and with the Dementors in the forest, it wouldn’t be the best place for you to be at night anyway, even if I told them to stay down. Let me go and pick it.”

Looking at her father expectantly he seemed to consider her offer for a moment before nodding. “Very well. I don’t think I would be able to convince you otherwise anyway. Pick as much as you can find, I don’t know how much I will need, yet. Make sure it’s not too old and big or too young and small. Thank you.”

After saying their good nights the other three headed to their quarters. Sirius and Charlie decided to play some chess while Miranda headed to the bedroom to meditate for a few hours before heading out to complete her task.

~

Making her way out of the castle in the middle of the night had been easier than suspected. She didn’t meet any of the teachers and the huge castle doors weren’t even locked. _Thank Merlin that Sirius isn’t really a mass murdering psychopath…_

Lost in thought Miranda made her way down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and continued on to the Great Lake. Getting closer to the sandy ground surrounding the lake she started looking for the desired Fluxweed and began picking.

Keeping an eye on the position of the moon she decided to head back shortly before the moon began to set. Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from the trees behind her. Of course, there were a lot of different creatures at home in this forest, but none were stupid enough to approach an Original, except…

Miranda dropped all the plants she had picked over the last hour and turned around as quickly as she could but it was too late. Before she was able to try and defend herself, a huge grey beast had jumped right at Miranda and had sunk its claws into her.

Her cry of pain only seemed to spur the beast on and soon Miranda could do nothing more than giving in to the call of the black already threatening to overwhelm her.

~

Charlie thought nothing of waking up alone. It wouldn’t have been the first time Miranda hadn’t stayed with him during the night. He was slightly confused as he entered the living room and only saw Sirius sitting there reading yesterday’s Daily Prophet.

Both of them came to the conclusion that she went to meet up with Severus and headed up to the Great Hall. As neither Severus nor Miranda showed up for breakfast had Charlie guessing that both of them had forgotten the time while discussing one topic or another. Noticing the pitying look he got from Minerva and some of the other staff members, he decided to cut his breakfast short.

After Charlie had brought Sirius back to their quarters, he stopped at Severus’ office. He knocked on the door and waited for the Potions Master to open.

“Charles? What are you doing here? Didn’t you want to see the match?” The other man gave the redhead a confused look.

“I was just stopping by to get you and Miranda, thought we might as well head out together,” Charlie answered.

Once again Severus gave him a confused look as he stepped out of his office and into the corridor, shutting the door behind himself. “Me and Miranda? I haven’t seen her today. I, embarrassingly, overslept this morning and ate in my rooms.”

Charlie froze mid-step and turned around to face Severus. Slowly he began to speak. “If Miranda isn’t with you and not with me, or seemingly anywhere else in the castle… Where is she?!”

Both of them exclaimed nearly simultaneously “The Forbidden Forest!”

The Quidditch match forgotten, they hurried out of the castle into the pouring rain and into the direction of the forest.

~

“Harry!” came Wood’s anguished yell from the Gryffindor goalposts. “Harry, behind you!”

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the pitch, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the Snitch.

“Come on!” he growled at his Nimbus, as the rain whipped his face. “ _Faster!_ ”

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had suddenly gone deaf – what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the pitch below…  
Before he’d had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing below. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…

_“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!”_  
“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…”  
“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –“

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry’s brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… she was going to die… she was going to be murdered…

He was falling, falling through the icy mist.

_“Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…”_

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the last paragraph came straight out of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter Nine: Grim Defeat


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!  
> Better late than never, right? 
> 
> Well, I can, again, only apologise for the wait. There are multiple reasons for that, most of which have nothing to do with this story.  
> But one of them has. As I started this story, over a year ago now, I had just lost my grandmother and planned this story out to be a lot darker than it is now turning out to be. Don't worry, as I said before, I will not stop writing it, but I had to change a few things in my plan on how this story would play out. I changed a lot over the last year and so did my ideas for this story, but I think I finally have found a way to tie it all together and put a nice and probably fluffy bow on top.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and subscribing and leaving kudos, you guys keep me going!  
> Anyway, enough sap for today, enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter was, once again, beta-read by my wonderful friend!)

_This can't be happening, not again!_ Was all Severus could think while running through the forest, Charlie following not far behind. The only explanation for Miranda to go missing was that something had happened to her. They ran in the direction of the Great Lake, both of them too deep in thought to realise that there were no Dementors around to stop them.

The rain grew steadily worse and by the time Severus and Charlie had reached the shore they were drenched.

"Where is she?! We took the fastest way here! We should have found her by now!" Charlie exclaimed while walking frantically to and fro.

Severus tried to calm his own fear. _She is fine. We will find her. There is nothing that can hurt a vampire, much less an Original like her, in this fore-_

"No!" The word was nothing more than a whisper but Charlie had heard him anyway.

"What? Do you see her?! Severus!" Charlie had stopped his frantic pacing for a short while only to start again now with new vigour, trying to spot Miranda in the undergrowth.

Without another word, Severus turned around and started to hurry in the direction of the shrieking shack.

"It was Lupin! The only thing that would be able to hurt her is a werewolf on the night of the full moon! Something must have gone wrong with the potion. The shrieking shack used to be his lair during school; he must have taken her there. Hurry up, Charles!"

~

As Harry regained consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was Hermione arguing with someone close by in a hushed voice, probably to not disturb him. Wanting to know what happened to the screaming woman, he slowly tried to sit up.

“Harry! Slow down, wait, let me help you!” Slowly Harry blinked his eyes open. He recognised Hermione by her voice and her bushy hair as she helped him to sit up properly. After she had handed him his glasses he also realised who the other person that Hermione had been arguing with was.

“Ronald, what are you doing here?” Harry’s voice was still rough but his tone was unmistakably cold. As expected Ron immediately became defensive.

“What do you mean?! I am here because you were hurt and Professor Dumbledore thought you would need the comfort of your two best friends!” With a puffed out chest Ron stood next to the bed waiting for Harry to answer.

“Then I will ask you again, what are you doing here? You said it yourself; I need the comfort of my best friends, which you aren’t, not anymore. I know that you still don’t think you did anything wrong and that you still haven’t apologised to Draco or even Hagrid for that matter! And now, please leave.” Harry sank back into the pillows Hermione had piled up for him, the sudden outburst leaving him exhausted.

“B-but Harry!” Ron tried to walk closer only for a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Turning around he came face to face with Madam Pomfrey.

“You heard Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. He asked you to leave, so you will leave, am I making myself clear?” With a raised eyebrow the strict woman looked at Ron who simply nodded and without a backwards glance left the hospital wing.

“Well, Mr Potter, you gave all of us quite the fright with that fall. Though it certainly wasn’t your fault. Here, eat the chocolate. Albus was able to drive the Dementors off, but you will feel better afterwards.” With that, the Matron left a large chunk of Honeydukes Best Chocolate on the bedside table and left again to tend to some other patient.

Harry broke the chocolate into smaller pieces and began to eat them, feeling the warmth returning to his limbs and, most importantly, to his thoughts. “So… There was no woman, was there?” He gave Hermione a tired look.

“What? No Harry, there was no woman, what are you talking about?”

“I-I heard a woman screaming for help before everything went dark… But I guess that was just the effect of the Dementors… Again.” Chewing forcefully on the last bite of chocolate he let his gaze wander out of the window. _Why did Miranda let them attack me again?_

“Harry, there is something else…” Hermione pulled a bundle of red and gold velvet from under the bed. “We couldn’t mend it, I’m sorry, even the Professors tried, but the Whomping Willow did too much damage…” Trailing of Hermione could only watch as Harry took the broken pieces of his broom out of the Gryffindor flag they had wrapped around them.

A silent “Thanks” was all the answer she got. They continued to sit together in silence, watching the rain fall until Madam Pomfrey made Hermione leave for lunch. She left the hospital wing with one major thought on her mind: _I have to find Draco._

~

Severus had, in vain, tried to get Charlie to leave Miranda’s bedside for lunch. They had found her covered in her own blood close to the shrieking shack but still in the Forbidden Forest. Her cloak was in tatters and she was over and over covered in still bleeding wounds, the poison a werewolves claws were to a vampire kept them from healing and both Charlie and Severus had believed she was dead as they laid eyes on her.  
But she wasn’t, the only indication of her being not completely dead were her eyes moving behind her eyelids as if she was caught in a very vivid dream. Using every last bit of his knowledge of healing spells and potions, Severus managed to stop the bleeding but the wounds would have to heal naturally. Disillusioning Charlie and Miranda they made their way back to their quarters, they couldn’t bring her to the hospital wing or her status would be discovered.

So now Severus was trying to get Charlie to leave Miranda with Sirius so the young man could eat something before Miranda woke up and would, undoubtedly, be in need of the blood of her mate to help her heal. It wouldn’t do for Charlie to collapse afterwards but the other wizard hadn’t left her side for the past hours and didn’t seem inclined to move for the next few either.

Sighing, Severus summoned a house elf from the kitchens. “Leepy!”

“Yes, Professor Snape? What cans Leepy be doing for you?” A small female elf wearing a pink pillowcase appeared in the living room in front of Severus.

“Please make sure that Charles eats something while I am going to lunch in the Great Hall. He is in the bedroom with Miranda. Thank you.” The little elf nodded her head once before disappearing again, presumably to put something together for Charlie.

“Come on Mutt, let’s go get lunch, the others will be wondering what’s going on if none of us shows up.”

Sirius only rolled his eyes at the silly nickname but changed into Padfoot without any complaints and trotted behind Severus to the Great Hall.

~

“Severus! I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?!” Minerva stopped Severus and Padfoot from entering the Great Hall.

“Minerva? I am sure arriving a few minutes late for lunch is no reason for you to act like a mother hen that lost its chicks, what is the matter with you? But if you must know, I was with Miranda as she isn’t feeling well and requested some of my potions.”

Instead of calming Minerva’s temper with his answer, Severus saw anger flash in her eyes.

“You are unbelievable Severus Snape! First, you don’t show up for breakfast and then you have the audacity to lie to my face why you were with Miranda! And you know what’s even worse? Your behaviour could have cost a student’s life today, Severus!” Minerva was steadily advancing on Severus, an accusing finger pointing at his chest.

“Minerva, I don’t know what you think we were doing-“ Severus tried to defend himself, but Minerva would have none of it.

“Oh, I know exactly what you two get up to when you and Miranda sneak off together! Poor Charles really doesn’t deserve something like that. I really thought better of you! Having an affair with a woman already spoken for that is young enough to be your daughter!” At that, Padfoot began nudging Minerva, successfully stopping her rant long enough for Severus to get his bearings and cast a quick _‘Muffliato’_ around them to stop anyone from overhearing their conversation.

“Minerva, I have no idea how you came to the conclusion that Miranda and I were having an affair but I can assure you that we are most certainly not! She is very much taken with Charles and she is nothing more than a close friend to me. We knew each other before she came to Hogwarts through one of her tutors back in Germany.”

A short moment of silence followed Severus’ declaration, during which Minerva gave him a considering but still doubtful look.

“Alright, I believe you. What ails Miranda? If her being sick conflicting with her abilities to control the Dementors we need to be made aware of that! Why didn’t she go to see Poppy?”

Severus gave his colleague a confused look. “What do you mean? Why would she-“Then his eyes became wide. “What has happened, Minerva?!”

“During the Quidditch Match today the Dementors decided to approach the players, especially Mr Potter. He lost control of his broom and fell, Albus was able to stop him from hitting the ground. Poppy assured us that he is going to be alright, his friends are with him right now. He will be happy to see a friendly face after whatever the Dementors made him see…”

_Damnit._ “Why did no one come looking for us if there was a problem with the Dementors? It’s not like it’s a secret where Miranda and Charlie’s quarters are?”

Now it was Minerva’s turn to give Severus a peeved look. “Well… We all thought you two were rather… _busy._ And Albus had the situation under control, we needed to take care of the shocked students first. We would have come to you sooner or later, don’t worry. Now I need to go and look after Mr Potter. Good day, Severus.”

Without a backwards glance McGonagall left a still slightly befuddled Severus standing alone in front of the Great Hall.  
A loud whine from Snuffles broke Severus out of his musings. “Well, Mutt, let’s get to lunch. We will deal with all of this as soon as Miranda is awake. Come.”

~

“Is she in there?!” Remus asked the old man in the portrait through gritted teeth.

“Who are you referring to λύκος?” Mopsus peered at the unkempt man in front of him.

“You know exactly who I am looking for!” Ignoring the unknown name the old man had given him, Remus advanced on the portrait and began pulling at it.

“If you think you will be able to access the quarters this way, you will not succeed.” Again Mopsus just gave Remus an unimpressed glare.

Losing his patience, Remus punched the wall next to the portrait. “Open up you damned portrait! I want to talk to the bitch that is responsible for hurting Harry!”

Giving the wizard a condescending smile Mopsus answered with a sweet “All you had to do was ask λύκος.” And the portrait swung open.

Remus was too shocked to realise what happened but after a moment advanced into the living room, taking in the huge portrait over the fireplace and the two figures seated on the couch in front of it, seemingly deep in conversation with the inhabitant of the portrait, yet another old man.

“I am afraid there is no other way Charles, Miranda. The wounds will have to heal on their own- Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” The old man gave him a narrow-eyed glare, drawing Charlie and Miranda’s attention to the intruder behind them.

Seeing the seething look on Remus’ face, Charles drew his wand while stepping around the couch to keep Miranda out of harm’s way. “Remus, what are you doing here?”

Eyes flashing amber, Remus bared his teeth before responding in a low growl. “I am here to bring _her_ to justice! Harry got hurt _again_ because of her!”

“What? What are you talking about Remus?! Miranda would never hurt Harry or any of the other students for that matter!” Charles took a step towards Remus trying to calm the man down but it only served to enrage the man further.

Before either of the two could say anything else, a soft rustling behind Charles made both of them focus on the couch. Miranda, even paler than before, wearing a silk dressing gown and soft pyjama bottoms, got up from the couch and walked over to the men.  
“You are right Charlie; I would never hurt any of the students. Though the same cannot be said of you, can it Remus?”

Without another word she slowly untied the dressing gown, opening it and revealing layers and layers of bandages covering her upper body. Some of them already turning red again from the still bleeding wounds. “The Headmaster assured us you would be as harmless as a puppy during the full moon. It seems he was mistaken.”

Accepting Charlie’s offered support, both of them watched as every bit of colour drained out of Remus’ face, the anger and rage leaving with it before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Alarmed, Charlie helped Miranda to one of the armchairs before rushing over to the werewolf lying on their living room floor. “Shit! Miranda, what was that?! Haven’t we already agreed that this whole mess is our fault?! The Wolfsbane would have been fine if we hadn’t tinkered with it! You wouldn’t have been hurt and Remus wouldn’t have been the one to hurt you!”

Grimacing Miranda gave Remus’ still form an indecipherable glance, but before she could answer, the portrait door opened yet again, this time admitting Severus and Sirius. The later immediately changing back into his human self at seeing his best friend lying unconscious before him.

Severus took a step back to take in the scene in front of him. Charlie and Sirius were kneeling on the floor, next to a passed out Remus Lupin. His daughter was seated in one of the armchairs, not looking at any of them, but instead playing with the amulet and the pendant around her neck staring into the fire. Salazar was eying them all wearily before nodding to Severus and leaving the portrait to do Merlin knows what.

In the meantime Sirius and Charlie had transferred Remus to the couch, Sirius looking even more concerned with his friend while Charlie looked confused and… angry?

“Will someone tell me what happened here?” Using his professor-voice brought the desired effect of at least Charlie focusing on him, but his former student and future son in law ( _and wasn’t that a weird thought_ ) remained silent. “Well?”

Charlie huffed, shook his head and pointed a finger at Miranda who was now watching them.  
“Ask your daughter.”

Focusing on Miranda and only raising an eyebrow to prompt her to answer, she huffed as well before sighing and staring into the fire again.  
“After I woke up, Charlie and I discussed how and why Lupin attacked me, considering he was filled to the brim with Wolfsbane Potion. It seems that our changing of the recipe, however small, changed the properties of the potion more than we thought. Lupin wasn’t able to suppress the wolf and instead fought it, which was even worse than just allowing the change to happen and become one with, what did you call him, a yes ‘ _Moony_ ’.

“Anyway, due to me being unconscious it seems that I lost control of the Dementors for a while, I hadn’t thought it to be a big deal, but apparently they went after Harry _again_ , as Salazar informed us a few minutes ago and Lupin here seemingly made it his goal to punish me for my errors.

“I took the risk and confronted him with his errors in turn, which he, in his weakened state, couldn’t handle and he collapsed. I couldn’t risk him touching me and with that discovering who I am. It’s a wonder that he hasn’t figured it out until now and I like to keep it that way. Besides, now that we have him here, we might be able to properly free ‘ _Moony_ ’ out of his mental cage and get the real Remus back.”

Sirius perked up at that turning wide eyes at Miranda. “We can get him back? Now?!”

Nodding Miranda gave him a small smile, Sirius, in turn, beamed at her.

“Absolutely not! You nearly died today Miranda! You need to rest!” Charlie chided Miranda, but his mate only shook her head.

“I know you don’t like this Charlie, but we may never get such a good opportunity again. We cannot risk him taking our Wolfsbane next month and without it, we won’t be able to access his mind the way we need to. I’m sorry I make you worry about me all the time, but I need to do this now.” Seeing her pleading look, Charlie hugged her, careful as not to aggravate her wounds any further, whispering something in her ear, too quiet for the others to hear but it made Miranda smile softly with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.  
Charlie helped her kneel next to the couch before taking a step back. Together with Severus and Sirius, they watched Miranda cast _‘Legilimens!’_ at Remus.

~

Miranda had never seen a mind like this. Granted, she hadn’t seen many minds and none of them were alike, but Remus’s mind was just so… _messy_. There was no clear order to his memories and there were always flashes of emotion crossing her path as she tried to navigate the memories presented to her. _I suppose that’s what happens when your mind is partly that of an animal…_

It wasn’t hard to find memories containing information on Moony but finding ones were Lupin wasn’t trying to totally suppress the wolf part of him that weren’t blocked off by the memory charm was a lengthy process.

Finally, after having watched years and years of memories, she found Remus’s first transformation. As with many firsts, it wasn’t painless, but the memory didn’t have the excruciating pain the transformation seemed to induce in his later years. And this time the memory didn’t stop with the transformation. It continued on and to Miranda’s great surprise, she came face to face with a wolf cub playing with a young Remus Lupin. Latching onto the memory of the wolf she could feel herself being pulled out of Remus’s part of their shared conscious and into Moony’s.

The biggest difference was the main emotion dominating the place: anger. While Remus seemed to mostly wallow in self-pity, Moony was all rage and anger.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” came a loud growl from behind her. Turning around, she again came face to face with a wolf, but this time it was large enough to reach to her shoulders.

Baring it’s teeth it took a step towards Miranda. “TALK VAMPIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

Holding her hands up to look as unthreatening as possible, Miranda held her ground as she began her explanation. “I am here to help you! You and Remus have been separated a long time ago, by an old man, am I right?”

Narrowing his amber eyes at her, the large wolf with sandy fur sat down in front of her, Miranda took that as her cue to continue, relaxing a bit. “I am trying to right the wrong he has done. Where is the room you and Remus used to meet in? Is it still there?”

The wolf looked sad all of sudden. “Yes, it’s still there but… We haven’t been in there together for a long time. In the past, we were both able to access it whenever we wanted, but nowadays it’s always looked on my side, except for the time of the full moon. But if Remus takes this potion, there are bars in the middle of the room with no way for me to reach his side of the room. He may transform into me during that time of the month, but we haven’t been one for a long time…”

Miranda gave Moony a smile. “Well, if you show me where this room is, I think I will be able to unlock the doors for you two. You will have to talk to him on your own, but with the doors gone hopefully his memories will come back and he will be glad to talk to you again. Lead the way.”

Following the wolf was easy and they didn’t need to go very far before they reached a small shack with a heavy wooden door. Miranda gave it a wary look. “You might want to start making this into a proper home for both of you. A place to store your memories properly instead of just letting them run free all over the place. My father, Severus, may be able to help you with that… Do you remember him?”

Cocking his head to the side, Moony looked at her before he started grinning. At least Miranda hoped he was grinning and not baring his teeth again.

“Oh yes, I remember him, always had a lot of fun with him. He wasn’t as easily intimidated as Padfoot. Those were the times… Well girl, get a move on, the door isn’t going to unlock itself!”  
Rolling her eyes at the wolf Miranda stepped closer to the door and started chanting. The last thing she was aware of was the sound of the lock opening before everything went black.

~

“How long is this going to take?” Sirius was pacing the room, giving his best friend a concerned look every few minutes.  
Severus shrugged as he bemusedly watched Charlie hovering next to Miranda. He was worried as well, she was his daughter after all, but he knew that she was stronger than Charlie thought she was, with her being awake again, she was out of danger.

“It really depends on how the charm closed off Remus’s mind from Moony’s. If that even was how the charm blocked off the memories. I am actually more interested in how the wolf got in here in the first place.”

“That’s what I wanted to know as well, and that’s why I asked our dear Mopsus why he thought it would be a good idea to let a raging werewolf in here.” Severus looked up to see Salazar lounging in his painted armchair, looking down at them as if he was holding court.

Rolling his eyes at his husband’s ancestor antics, Severus decided to humour the founder. “And? What did he say?”

“He told me, he _saw_ that everything would turn out to be for the best.” A short moment of silence followed that statement before Charlie huffed in annoyance.

“So he risked our lives because he _saw_ that everything would be alright? Are you serious?!”

“No, that’s me!” Grinning Sirius gave Charlie a wink. “I’ve been waiting for ages to say that.”

A small groan drew everyone’s attention back to Miranda and Remus, holding her head in her hands Miranda gave Sirius an exasperated look followed by a small but fond smile.  
“That was the worst Sirius, the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> λύκος - wolf  
> (I don't speak greek, so tell me if I got that one wrong)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?   
> I guess that's all I can say to you for having to wait so long for this chapter. I blame Uni and my workload this semester and since I finished school two years ago I haven't had English lessons at all, so I am a little rusty and getting even rustier as time goes on, not being a native speaker and all, but I'm working on it.
> 
> I don't know if this chapter can make up for the wait, but I hope it does. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: And yes, exams are right around the corner, even more than last time, so be patient with me ^^"

After it became obvious that Remus would not wake up anytime soon, Sirius and Severus carried the unconscious werewolf into Sirius’s room, with the former staying with his best friend. Soon after Severus had excused himself back to his own quarters and dinner in the Great Hall.

That left Charlie and Miranda alone in front of the fireplace and the once again empty portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
“Miranda?” asked Charlie quietly. Looking up from her book Miranda nodded for him to continue.  
“As Severus and I patched you up, I… we…” He gestured vaguely at Miranda’s bandaged body, lost for words.  
Miranda only rolled her eyes, closed her book and put it on the side table before turning slightly on the sofa to face Charlie fully. “Out with it Charles. What is it?”  
Charlie looked decidedly uncomfortable as he answered. “There are some weird markings! On your back… I have never seen anything like that before…”

Sighing Miranda closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring into the fire. “Those markings as you call them, have always been there… Since I was born. H-how big are they?”  
“From your lower back up to just beneath your shoulders, why? Mi’, what are they?”

Wrapping her arms around herself, Miranda’s answer was nothing more than a whisper and Charlie had to strain his ears not to miss anything. “As I said, they’ve always been there, just a lot smaller, nothing more than a few centimetres in the middle of my back. They mark the time I have left to live.”

Eyes going wide with shock, Charlie rushed over to Miranda and gathered her into his arms. “What?! What are you talking about?!”

Suddenly getting angry, Miranda pushes Charlie’s arm away but stays seated. “It means what I said Charlie!”  
As fast as her anger had boiled over she calmed down again her expression becoming weary. With a wry chuckle, she turned to face him again before continuing. “I guess I owe you that explanation I promised you a few months back…

“You already know there are different kinds of Vampires out there. The most powerful, and because of that the most feared, are the Originals. We have the power to turn others into Vampires; those are known as the First Generation. But we cannot stand sunlight, any amount of lavender is harmful to us and we can only get nourishment out of blood, while we don’t starve if we don’t consume blood, we become weaker and after some time… we lose our mind. That’s what the potion you see me take every Sunday is for. My father developed it for me and called it ‘Elixir of the Soulless’. It gives me the nourishments I need and helps me to get additional nourishment out of normal food. It’s not as effective as real blood, that’s why I have to take it so often.

“Another thing about Originals is, while we gain full control over our powers at the age of 17, we stop physically ageing at the age of 25. We are, in theory, immortal. But the more our physical form is damaged, either by sunlight or by lavender or any other means, like a werewolf attack, we lose minutes, days or even years and the markings on our skin grow larger and larger until they cover our whole bodies and we die.”

Charlie was quiet for a long moment after that. “That… that’s a lot to take in…”

Nodding Miranda got up slowly to sit down in front of the hearth. “It’s getting quite late, you should go to bed, I’ll stay here to meditate tonight.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to nod and get off the couch. With a short “Night.” he vanished into the bedroom, the door closing silently behind him.

~

His head hurt. It hurt _really_ badly. Had Sirius made him drink again? No, this didn’t feel like a hangover. It was much worse. _“Quit whining and get up you lazy excuse for a human!”_

Huh, even Moony was crankier than usual. _“I wouldn’t be in such a bad mood if you hadn’t ignored me for the past TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! Now, either you get up, or you get in here so I can show you all the shit you missed.”_

And apparently, he had lost his mind as well… _“Fine, then I do all the work myself, as usual. Just a little warning, this is gonna hurt like a bitch.”_ A smirking wolf was the last thing Remus was aware of before twelve years worth of memories were forcefully pushed inside his already raw mind.

~

A pained grunt woke Sirius in the early hours of the morning. He was at his friend’s side a moment later, carefully shaking him, trying to wake him from what Sirius thought must be a nightmare.

“Remus? Come on Remus, wake up!”

Slowly but surely his friend seemed to calm down and finally blink his eyes open, squinting up at the still slightly blurry figure above him. “Si-Sirius? What…? Oh, my head.”   
Sirius helped Remus sit up in bed while the later kept his eyes tightly shut.

“Here, it should help with the headache.”

Remus’s headache immediately subsided after he gulped down the potion Sirius had handed him. Curious about the unfamiliar surroundings Remus looked around and nearly jumped out of bed after instead of the expected bird flying by the window, it was a rather large fish, of all things, swimming by on the other side of the glass pane.

“Ah… Sirius, why are we underwater? What happened?”

Giving his best friend a concerned once over Sirius sat down beside him on the bed before answering.

“A lot my friend, a lot. What is the last thing you remember?”

Remus tried to sort through his still rather muddled memories. “I… I don’t know… We were at Shadowfield… No, that’s not right… We were at Springriver Mansion because Tom called us but… No, that’s not right either… Help me out, Sirius? Moony told me all those weird things about Dumbledore and Tom, my head's a mess right now.”

Sirius sighed. “Of course, though it’s kind of a long story so be prepared.”

~

“It is good to see you are feeling better already Harry. You do not need to worry about Ms McKinnon for now, I will investigate this matter personally and your concerns are safe with me.”

Harry gave Dumbledore a thankful smile. He felt relieved that the headmaster was taking his concerns about Miranda seriously, though he had felt bad about accusing her of being out to harm him, he had actually enjoyed the few interactions they had together and he hoped, if only for Charlie’s sake, that everything would turn out to be just a big misunderstanding.

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and left him to his own devices. The headmaster had stopped by shortly after breakfast to check up on him and Harry had, after a little bit of small talk, asked the old man why Miranda would let the Dementors attack him twice. The headmaster had told him he would go see and talk to her after he and Harry finished their little chat.

Harry had been so lost in thought over the conversation he just had that he didn’t notice the blonde boy approaching his bed hastily.

“Finally! I thought the old coot would never leave! How are you, Harry? Are you alright?”

A bright smile stole itself on Harry’s face as he laid eyes on his friend. “Draco! What are you doing here?”

The other boy rolled his eyes as he jumped to sit on the bed with Harry. “I came to see how you are doing, you idiot. You scared the shit out of me with that fall you know?”

Harry blushed slightly before answering: “Yeah… sorry about that. But to be fair it wasn’t really my fault. Miran-, I mean Ms McKinnon, was supposed to keep the Dementors in line, even the Headmaster said so.”

Draco’s expression became pensive. “Yeah, it’s kind of weird, isn’t it? I mean, that’s the second time something like this has happened to you with those Dementors… After her grand speech at the Feast, one would think she had those creatures under control.”

“That’s what I was thinking too. The Headmaster assured me he would look into it. But is everyone else alright?”

Draco fondly rolled his eyes at Harry. “Yes, don’t worry yourself, everyone else is fine. Really, sometimes I wish you would think of your own health as much as you worried about others.”

Harry blushed slightly after Draco’s remark and averted his gaze from his friend while mumbling something to himself.

“What was that? When you’re mumbling like this it is I cannot possibly understand what you’re saying.” Draco huffed while leaning closer to Harry. The other teen leant further back against the headboard, blushing a darker shade of red.

“I said that I am not as important as everyone else seems to think I am. There is nothing special about me. I am just another student of Hogwarts, I am just Harry. I wish they would understand this.”

“But you _are_ special, Harry! Well to me you are…” Now it was Draco’s turn to blush after realising that, yes, he had just said that out loud, but he refused to break eye contact with a startled Harry who was giving him a shocked look that slowly morphed into a shy smile.

“Draco, I-”

“Mr Malfoy! What are you doing here? This is not the time or the place for one of your confrontations with Mr Potter!” Suddenly Madam Pomfrey stood next to Harry’s bed, a stern expression on her face.

The two boys gave her a wide-eyed stare before looking at each other and scooting a little further away from the other. “M-Madam Pomfrey! I, I mean we,-” For the first time that Harry witnessed Draco was lost for words.

“Madam, Draco wasn’t here to tease me, we… ahm, we are friends actually.”

Now it was Poppy’s time to look shocked she looked at the two boys in front of her. _Friends, eh?_ Shaking her head in slight disbelief she turned to Draco.

“Be that as it may, I am sure you still have some assignments to finish Mr Malfoy? Mr Potter still needs rest if he is to attend classes tomorrow.”

Draco nodded, gave Harry an apologetic smile and a little wave before hopping off the bed and leaving the hospital wing.

~

“Do you have everything you need Charles?”

“Yes, Mom.” With an exaggerated eye-roll and a slight chuckle, Charlie bent down to kiss Miranda on the cheek before leaving their quarters with a wave. He met only a few dawdlers on their way to lunch while making the track from the Dungeons to the gates on the outskirts of the grounds. Disapparating as soon as he left the wards, he reappeared moments later in Diagon Alley, close to the little café he and Bill were supposed to meet in.

The Alley was nearly deserted with most shops closed on Sunday there were only a few brave witches and wizards bracing the cold either on their way to and from the bank or for lunch in one of the restaurants or cafes, not unlike Charlie.

Entering Brews and Stews he cast his mind back to the end of summer when he and Miranda met up with Severus. _I still can’t believe how much my life has changed since this summer… I miss the dragons…_

“Charlie!” Bill had him tackled in a bear hug before Charlie had hung up his coat on the rack near the door.

“Hey Bill, it’s good to see you again.”  It wasn’t a lie, Charlie may have moved to Romania when he was just out of Hogwarts but he had always missed his family, especially his older brother. With Bill living in Egypt and him in Romania, both of them with demanding jobs, they were lucky if they could both go home over holidays and birthdays.

“Have you eaten yet, little brother?” Bill asked after releasing Charlie.

“No, you?”

“Nope, come on, I found a booth for us, we should eat and then we can talk.” Bill threw him a meaningful look before walking towards the booths in the back of the restaurant part.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself he followed his older brother. _He already agreed to hear you out, everything will be fine._ At least he hoped it would be.

~

“The Headmaster is outside and he doesn’t look happy. Should I let him in?”

Mopsus had appeared in the currently empty portrait of Salazar just as Miranda had started rewrapping her wounds. They had, thankfully, stopped bleeding during the night.

“I was wondering when he would show up. Yes, you might as well, before he lets himself in anyway.”

Mopsus nodded in agreement and made his way back into his own portrait. Quickly Miranda tossed a _“Colloportus!”_ at the door to Sirius room, hoping he and Remus would understand that they should stay inside.

The portrait door opened just as she had returned to wrapping her shoulder with the help of _‘Wingardium Leviosa’._

“Ah, Ms McKinnon, I had ho-… By Merlin, what happened?!” Dumbledore was next to her in a few long strides, genuine concern in his eyes.

“Well Headmaster, you see, I was out in the Forest during the full moon and it seems your little pet werewolf isn’t as tame as you made him out to be, even under the influence of wolfsbane. He surprised me while I was picking Fluxweed for Severus. Thankfully he stopped before he managed to kill me and Severus and Charlie found me the next morning, as I regained consciousness I was in my bed and my wounds had been dressed.” She had finished wrapping the last of the cuts as she finished speaking and proceeded to cover the bandages with her dressing gown.

“Can I offer you some tea, Headmaster? I was just about to make myself a cup.”

Still looking slightly shocked, Dumbledore could only nod.

After receiving a warm cup, smelling tantalisingly of peppermint (and was that liquorice?) and a lovely looking bath bun, he spoke up. “I am very sorry that this happened to you. But why didn’t Severus bring you to the Hospital Wing? Poppy would have been able to take good care of you.”

“Severus and I may not be overly fond of the wolf Headmaster, but we are by no means heartless. What would have happened if there had been a student present as he brought me there? Depending on their age they would have recognised the wounds inflicted by a werewolf from their books and the questions and rumours would have started to fly around as uncontainable as a flock of Cornish Pixies.”

Giving Miranda a thoughtful look, Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. “Then Professor Lupin owes you an apology and his thanks. I guess this also explains the matter I originally came here to talk to you about.

“It seems that while you were unconscious you lost momentary control of the Dementors under your care. They chose to use their newfound freedom to attack the players during the Quidditch-Game. Have you been made aware of that?”

Hoping the expression of shock on her face was genuine enough, Miranda decided to drop her teacup as well. “What! No, I was not aware of anything like that happening… I check up on them every day and as I contacted them only hours after I woke up there seemed to be nothing amiss. Was anyone hurt, Headmaster?”

Nodding gravely Dumbledore continued. “Yes, I thought so. I also assumed Severus hadn’t told you. Harry Potter was the student most badly affected. He lost control of his broomstick and fell, though I was able to stop the fall he lost consciousness and is still in the Hospital Wing, though Poppy assured me he would be able to rejoin his year mates by dinnertime.”

“Harry? Again? Thank you for bringing this to my attention Headmaster, I will look into this as soon as I am back on my feet. I’m going to talk to Harry as well, the poor boy really had enough hardships in his life already, he doesn’t need any more of those Dementor attacks added to that.” Seeing the determined expression on the young witch’s face, Dumbledore vanished his empty cup and Miranda’s broken one and got up from the couch he had been sitting on.

“I wish you a speedy recovery Ms McKinnon, I hope to see you back to normal soon.” With that he walked out of the portrait door, closing it softly behind him.

~

“Ahh, that was good. Havened had a decent Shepherd’s Pie in ages.” Bill leant back in his seat. Taking a sip of his butterbeer he peered over the rim of his glass to watch his little brother pick on the vegetable stew before him. He had been surprised to receive a letter from Charlie so soon after they’d seen each other, and send with a raven no less, but the contents of said letter really shocked him. _I am really curious about what he has to say… I really hope he hasn’t gotten himself involved with the wrong sort…_

Finally abandoning the pretence of eating, Charlie pushed the only half-eaten dish away and fixed Bill with a slightly apprehensive gaze.

“Bill, cut to the chase. We both know that you are not her because of the food and our note-trading days may be over but I can still read between the lines. What do you want to know?”

Bill chuckled a little and cast a spell for their privacy before answering. “Well, little brother, I would like to know why you are suddenly spouting shit about Dumbledore being some evil manipulating bastard and that You Know Who has the right idea! And in a fucking letter! Do you have any idea who could have intercepted that! Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

Charlie was taken aback by Bill’s vehemence. Looking down at the table in front of him he started to trace the grain in the wood while answering. “Yes, I know that writing this letter wasn’t the best idea I ever had, to be fair I hadn’t learned the truth too long before writing it, so I didn’t think about how it would sound to someone who hasn’t been made aware of the whole story.”

“Do enlighten me, little brother.” Crossing his arms in front of him, Bill continued to stare at Charlie’s lowered head.

Taking a deep breath Charlie started his tale. He left nothing out, he told him about the vampires, about Miranda and her family, about Sirius and Remus, James and Lily, about what Ron had done to Draco.

Bill was speechless. He could do nothing but stare at Charlie who had by now raised his head and looked him straight in the eye as he had finished.

“I know it’s hard to wrap your head around and even harder to believe it’s the truth but it all makes sense Bill.”

Blinking slowly Bill broke eye contact with his brother and let his gaze wander over the other patrons. “Listen, Charlie. I don’t accuse you of lying. You would not believe anything of what you just told me if you didn’t have a reason to. But I can’t, I don’t want to believe that’s the whole truth. I need time to think.”

He stood up and put enough money down on the table to cover for their meals and a generous tip. Charlie grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. “But Bill-“

Shaking his head, Bill loosened Charlie’s grip on his arm and took a step out of the booth. “Don’t worry little brother, I won’t tell anyone. Give me time. I see you at Christmas.”

With that, he made his way out the door. Charlie could do nothing more than stand there and watch him go.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in this little chapter while it's still 2017, at least where I live*
> 
> Well, I can only say, again, that I am very sorry this took so long.  
> My workload this last semester quadrupled and I had to retake one of my exams from this Summer a few days before Christmas, so there was simply no time to write this. Today I finally managed to finish and proofread, though.
> 
> But, on a more positive note, as you can tell from the chapter count, I actually finished plotting the whole Story!  
> So don't fret, it may take longer for new chapters to come, but come they will!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!  
> And, of course, a happy New Year to all of you!

“Ye look a little down Charlie!”

Charlie raised his head as the big shadow of the half-giant fell over him. After coming back from Diagon Alley and the, more or less disastrous, visit with his brother Bill he had needed some time for himself and had wandered the grounds at first aimlessly but then his way had led him into the Forbidden Forest and onto the clearing were a few of the Hippogriffs were grazing.

“Hey, Hagrid. Yeah, I’m not feeling too good right now.” Charlie sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He had known it wouldn’t be easy to convince Bill, especially because he couldn’t tell him anything about all the Original stuff since he was still bound by the vow of secrecy he had taken all those months back in Dalca’s office.

“Ye wanna talk abou’ it?” Hagrid had sat down next to Charlie on the moss-covered log observing the young man in his obvious misery.

_Ha, I sometimes wish I could just go around telling people everything. All this secrecy and plotting in the shadows is really getting to me. I would have made a horrible Slytherin._ “I don’t know Hagrid. It’s hard to explain.”

The half-giant only continued to look at him expectantly. _Well, here goes nothing._

“Well, I went to Diagon Alley today, to meet up with Bill. We talked about everything and nothing, including this whole Dementor and Sirius Black business and well… He wasn’t very enthusiastic about that. And then we talked about Miranda and he didn’t take that the way I expected him to, I thought he would be happy for me but he wasn’t. He tried to hide it well but Bill was never the best liar. So now I know that basically, no one in my family approves of what I have been doing with my life for the past year and, well, I start to doubt myself as well.”

“Oh Charlie, ye don’ really think tha’, do ye? Ye family loves ye no mat’er wha’. They’ll come around.” Clapping Charlie on the back, making him nearly fall off the log with his strength, Hagrid stood. “Come on, let’s go. We shouldn’ stay in here when it gets dark. Too dangerous.”

Nodding Charlie got up as well, rubbing his now slightly bruised shoulder. They made their way silently back out of the forest and parted ways close to Hagrid’s hut. “See ye around Charlie!” With a grin and a wave he turned around and walked away.

“Bye Hagrid!” Charlie watched him go before finally turning his steps to the castle.

~

Sirius looked expectantly at Remus. He had finished telling the werewolf everything he knew about the past twelve years and had helped him and Moony sort out their memories.

“I think I have it all together, for now. At least I hope so…” Remus frowned and looked down at his hands. Sirius laid his arm around his friend's shoulder and tucked the slightly smaller man against him.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, I reacted the same way as you did; only I also tried to tackle poor Charlie.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Why do I find that not very hard to believe? You have always been rather rash in your decision making, Padfoot.”

An affronted look crossed Sirius face before it was replaced with a smug grin. “For your information, Severus reacted exactly the same as he first came to and saw Charlie next to Miranda.”

“Well, then he was probably thinking he was protecting his daughter. What excuse do you have?” Now Remus was smirking at him.

Sirius pouted. “Fine, have it your way then. See if I care.” Taking away the arm around Remus’s shoulders, Sirius crossed his arms and turned away from Remus.

Chuckling Remus got up from the bed and stretched his arms above his head, wincing at the soreness still lingering in his joints and muscles from the transformation the night before. “Stop sulking Siri, I’m famished, you think Dumbledore left so I can get something to eat?”

Sirius huffed before he got up as well. “We could simply ask the house-elves to bring us something you know?”

“And risk them seeing you and telling Dumbledore? I don’t think so. It has to be nearly time for dinner anyway.” He walked over to the door to listen in to the other room. Everything seemed to be quiet. But before he could open the door, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Sirius gave him a warm smile. “All jokes aside, I am really glad to have you back Remy. I missed my best friend.”

Remus smiled back just as warmly. “Me too Siri, me too.”

~

The next few days were remarkably calm in and around the castle. The students spent most of their days inside as the weather grew steadily colder. With it being only a month left before the holidays, the teachers gave more homework than before and even the Weasley-Twins were too exhausted to play any big pranks on teachers or students.

It was now Thursday and unbeknown to Miranda, preparations for a different kind of festivity were in full swing.

“Now, Filius, together on the count of three! One, two, three!” A silvery banner floated over the large hearth and attached itself to the wall. Blue lettering spelt the words ‘Happy Birthday’ over the glittery fabric.

“She is going to hate this.” Came the deep and slightly amused voice of the potions Professor from the entrance of the teacher's lounge.  
“Oh, hush now Severus! Everyone deserves a proper birthday celebration.” Pomona tutted as she guided her fellow Professor into the room. “Now, help me put those Asphodel flowers into their vases.” Shaking his head in resignation, Severus got to work and helped the other teachers prepare the room for the gettogether later that day.

~

As Miranda entered the Great Hall for lunch, she eyed the High Table warily. Of the Head of Houses, only Professor McGonagall was present, the other three were suspiciously absent. Looking over the students she could tell that the most notorious troublemakers were eating their food in a relative calm, so it couldn’t be the reason for the missing teachers.  
Lupin was conversing with Hagrid while Charlie listened to something Professor Vector was currently telling Professor Sinistra. No one seemed to find anything amiss, the Headmaster himself was preoccupied with his food.

A wet nose to her calf made her look down to Padfoot who had insisted on accompanying her to lunch. He nudged her again to get her to move further into the hall.  
On her way to the High Table, she passed Harry and his friends and gave them a friendly smile. Most of them smiled back, Hermione even giving her a little wave, but Harry only frowned and averted his gaze.

By the time she had reached her seat next to Charlie, the mouth-watering smells of the food had her stomach grumbling. Reaching for the peas and joining in on the conversations going on around her had her forget the previous suspicions about the absence of several staff members.

~

Hermione nudged Harry after Miranda had sat down and began to eat. “Harry! What was that about?”

Harry pushed the food that was still left on his plate around with his fork, hunger forgotten. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione.” He tried to deflect her prodding.

Raising her eyebrows in surprise at the cold retort she continued to eat. “Fine, but we will talk about this later.”

~

Later turned out to be sooner than Harry would have liked. After Defence against the Dark Arts was over for the day, and with that their school day finished, Hermione had proceeded to drag him to the disused classroom on the seventh floor.

“Hermione! What is this all about?! Let go of me!” Harry struggled to get out of Hermione’s grip, but the witch was holding on tight until she had closed the door safely behind them, then she let go of his arm.

Turning around to face him she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “ _You_ ask _me_ what’s going on?! We are here for you to tell me exactly that! What has gotten into you since Monday? You have been brooding and barely eating these past few days. And don’t tell me it was because of your destroyed broom because I don’t believe you to be that materialistic. And why were you so cold to Ms McKinnon today?”

Just as she was done with her rant, the door to the classroom opened again and Draco stepped inside. Harry huffed and moved to pace in front of the dusty blackboard.

“What, is this an intervention now?” He eyed his two best friends before sighing.  
“Fine, I tell you. Everything was fine until the announcement Dumbledore made at Dinner on Monday.”

Now Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion. “What about it Harry? Didn’t he tell you he would talk to Ms McKinnon and find out what had happened and why she let the Dementors attack you?” Draco asked carefully.

Harry huffed again. “Yeah… But do you really believe what he told us happened? That she was in the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night and attacked by a dangerous beast? That she lost consciousness long enough for the Dementors to break free and attack me, me specifically, _again_?”

This time Hermione approached Harry carefully. “They didn’t target you specifically though. They are attracted to heightened emotions, which there are plenty of at a Quidditch game. And you were just in pursuit of the snitch, so you were an especially attractive target because you also looked like you were fleeing from some and attacking some others. And while no one else was as badly affected as you were, others didn’t go unscathed either. Madam Pomfrey handed out a lot of chocolate that day.

“As for Ms McKinnon’s injury, we have no idea how this binding-thing works, but she hasn’t been around again since the evening before the match until dinner yesterday.”

Harry still looked sceptical. “I know that. But if she was so badly hurt, why wasn’t she in the hospital wing? And why was she in the Forest to begin with? It wasn’t to talk with the Dementors, she would have had Charlie with her if that had been the case.”

Draco walked over to Harry and put a calming hand on his arm. “Well, there are a lot of potions ingredients in the Forest and it was a full moon on Friday, some of them can only be harvested then. Severus has told me often enough about how he goes out on some nights to gather them. And I don’t know why she wasn’t in the Hospitalwing… but I bet there is a practical explanation for that as well. You could always just go and ask her.”

Still not looking convinced, Harry shook his head. “I know it’s weird. But I have the feeling that there is something else. I just can’t trust her right now…”

Hermione put a hand on Harry’s other arm. “We don’t ask you to. I can understand that you’re shaken by what’s happened. But you can always come and talk to us, alright? Don’t bottle everything up, you’re making yourself sick with that.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry gave his friends a small smile. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys.”

~

“Charlie, where are we going?” Miranda’s suspicions from lunch were back in full force. Charlie had told her at dinner that he needed to show her something afterwards but hadn’t told her anything else. This time every teacher had been accounted for, but none of them had answered her questions about what they had been up to during lunch, not even Severus!

They came to a stop in front of the door to the teacher's lounge. “Charlie?”  
With a grin, he nodded to the gargoyle to open the door before bending down and whispering into her ear “Happy Birthday Mi’!”

~

After the door had opened she was swallowed by a cloud of cheers and singing. Charlie pushed her gently into the room and then every single teacher congratulated her, Minerva with a slightly apologetic smile, Pomona with an enthusiastic hug and, last but not least, Severus with a fond pat on the shoulder, his eyes showing the glee at her obvious discomfort.

Soon enough she had shaken everyone’s hands, nodded in thanks at Remus and glared at Charlie and Severus every moment she could get away with it.

“Here dear, take this!” Pomona pressed a glass of some alcoholic beverage into Miranda’s hand and hold her own glass higher. “To Miranda! Happy Birthday!”  
The room echoed with several answering “Happy Birthday”.

As most of the noise died down, Miranda stood up from her place at the table. “Thank you. Thank you all for your kind wishes, I hadn’t expected anyone to know or do something like this for my birthday.” At that she gave Charlie a dirty glare, he was pointedly smiling and ignoring it though.  
Pomona raised her glass again “Oh dear, we do this for every staff member’s birthday, we are family after all!”

“Still, it really wasn’t necessary.” Chuckling went around the table as Miranda sat down again, accepting her fate.

This time Dumbledore was the one to stand up. “Well, now that we all had something to drink and the house-elves have provided us with some snacks, let’s get to the fun part of the evening! Presents!”  
The other professors cheered as Miranda grew even paler and her eyes became wide as saucers as every single teacher took out at least one package.

Severus chuckled into his fire whiskey and taking a sip before whispering to Pomona. “I told you she would hate this.”

~

“I hate every single one of you.”  
Miranda sat on the couch in their quarters, surrounded by an assortment of sweets, still wrapped bottles of different liquors and glaring daggers at the larger parcels sitting in front of her on the coffee table.  
She had managed to escape the frenzy of her surprise party as soon as possible, dragging a still laughing Charlie down to their quarters with her, where he and an also grinning Sirius had forced her to open the gifts of the other teachers. She had just finished opening a box of chocolate frogs as the portrait-door opened again and Severus and Remus stepped through, both carrying more presents.

Now she had only the gifts of her family and that from Dumbledore left to open. Casting every detection charm she could think of upon the parcel from the Headmaster she started to peel back the garishly bright wrapping paper, only to reveal equally bright woollen - “Socks. The old goat gave me a pair of bright orange _socks_ covered in flying crows. What is wrong with that man?!” Shaking her had she placed them with the rest of her unwrapped presents.

Severus gave the socks an odd look. “It is strange, isn’t it? The way he has been acting the past few months? Compared to the past?”

Remus nodded. “He is still manipulative, but his whole demeanour doesn’t seem as _malicious_ as back then. He seems downright… like a quirky but kind old man.”

“So it wasn’t only me.” Miranda picked the pair of socks back up again. All eyes were now focused on her. “Sunday, when he came to visit me? I noticed it too. He was genuinely shocked and worried. I’d expected him to blame me for what happened, but the explanation he gave to the students on Monday cleared me of all that and depicted it as the accident that it was.”

Nodding in agreement, Severus stared unseeingly into the fire burning in the fireplace. “We should keep an eye on him. There is something going on, I just cannot put my finger on what exactly it is.”

After a moment spent in silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts, Charlie handed her another soft package, though this one was wrapped in simple blue paper. “That one’s from me. Go on. Open it.”

She did. Inside was an impossibly soft knitted scarf in Slytherin colours. In fact, it looked pretty much exactly like a Slytherin scarf, except that the coat of arms was missing.

“I found it in Diagon Alley after I met up with Bill. I thought it’d be nice, seeing as you never went to Hogwarts but would have surely been a Slytherin.” Charlie said.  
“Thank you, Charlie.” Miranda gave him a soft smile before moving on to the smallest gift on the table.

“Ah, I am afraid mine isn’t as special, but I hope you’ll still find it useful.” Scratching the back of his head self-consciously, Remus observed Miranda unwrapping the self-inking quill he had bought at Hogsmeade just the day before.

Giving Remus an honest smile Miranda thanked him, before looking at a box that bore the insignia of Honeydukes. Sirius was the one to offer an explanation for that.  
“It’s mainly some blood pops and some other bits and bops thought you might like those.” Thanking Sirius for his gift as well, Miranda moved her gaze over to the last two parcels on the table and then to the man they had to be from.

With a soft smile, that seemed almost sad, Severus pushed the larger one over to her. “Open that one first, then the other one will explain itself.”

She unwrapped this one even more carefully, inside the wooden box and on a nest of wood wool lay a medium sized silvery bowl, the rim was edged with runes. A Pensieve. Giving her father a surprised look, Miranda opened the second parcel and nearly dropped it as she recognised its contents. Inside this box lay six small vials filled with silvery strands, each one labelled with a date and an event.

“Dad…”  
A sad smile formed on Severus' face. “I thought you might like to see some more of Tom than only what I told you.”

Setting both boxes ever so carefully on the floor and making sure their contents were safe, Miranda launched herself into Severus' arms. They hugged and cried for the man they both missed so dearly.

Remus excused himself, and Charlie and Sirius shared a short look before each retreating to their respective rooms as well and leaving father and daughter alone in the living room.

Salazar Slytherin smiled sadly and the pair. No matter what happened, they would always have each other. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am no native speaker so go easy on my grammar but tell me what you think about this story nonetheless! Looking forward to hearing from you and I hope you have a nice day :3


End file.
